Life Happens
by angeldylan628
Summary: They both ran from Tree Hill hoping to escape their pasts, but they should have known it wouldn't have been that easy. The ties that bind us are the ones that bring us back. Brathan with some Leyton and the occasional BrucasNaley undertones.
1. The End of the World as We Know It

A/N: Ah so I'm trying something different here. This story is a Brathan/Leyton fic. The majority of it is Brathan though. Most of you know that I only have ever wrote Leyton fics, but I like to branch out. I'd like to give a wonderful thanks to my beta, Miranda. I will be thanking her every chapter so get used to reading it in the Author's Note. Umm besides that, I think we're good. Please review though! I love feedback especially when I'm trying something new.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, I'd be Mark and I'd hate myself.

-----------------

She stood in front of the airport, a plane ticket in one hand and a car seat in the other. Tears stained her pale cheeks and hid in the permanent bags that had formed under her eyes. She hadn't slept in days, maybe it was weeks now. A few hours here and there, just enough to function. She was weak and tired and really just plain fed up. She needed a break and that's what the ticket in her hand was promising her.

Brooke Davis had the perfect life. Had being the key word. She lost that perfect life a just months ago. She could blame the loss on her boyfriend, well…ex-boyfriend now. She could blame it on the fact that one of her best friends had died, leaving her alone to deal with it all. She could blame it on the three month old baby girl fast asleep in the car seat. But Brooke Davis was never one for blaming others. She blamed herself. She let it get this far.

How much changes in a year? Sometimes we think back and we hardly notice a difference. The years just blend together, a few minor changes here and there. And other times so much changes that when we look back we can hardly recognize the life we once had. The latter was this past year for Brooke Davis. One year ago today, Brooke was a cheerleader at Tree Hill High. She had a wonderful, attentive and sweet boyfriend in Lucas Scott. She had two best friends at her side in Peyton Sawyer and Haley James-Scott. The only worries she had were if her favorite store was closing, whether she'd pass her Trig test and if Luke would like her new hair style. Shallow though it may seem, Brooke just didn't have to worry about anything else. Life ran smoothly for her.

But then, she found out she was pregnant and life no longer ran according to any conceivable plan or notion. It was utter chaos. Weeks went by in a blur. She remembered walking past the clinic once everyday daring herself to go in and to just get it over with. However, every time she got within twenty feet of the door, she got this feeling almost as if there were butterflies in her stomach. It may have just been nerves, but Brooke saw it as the baby giving her a sign. It was one she couldn't ignore. So finally around seven weeks into her pregnancy, she stopped walking past the clinic altogether.

She couldn't tell anyone. Her parents would disown her. Haley was already stressed with her own pregnancy. Lucas would freak out like he did the last time. Peyton was busy tracking down her birth father. So Brooke hid the news, not wanting to burden anyone with it. She took to wearing baggy sweatshirts and loose jeans to hide her growing stomach, a far cry from the short skirts and low cut tops everyone expected. She took sick days at least three times a week. She stopped partying and drinking on weekends. Nathan was the only one who noticed something wasn't right, but the rest of the group shot it down as "a phase." Nate wasn't convinced though. He confronted Brooke and she spent two hours crying in his arms as he tried to convince her to just tell Lucas. He made it sound so easy.

But it wasn't. As soon as Lucas heard the news, he panicked. He paced the floor, ran his hands through his hair over and over again and cursed under his breath. She couldn't recall how many times he asked "Are you sure?" as if she made the whole thing up just for a good laugh. Finally when the shock had worn off, he promised to be there for her and to take care of her. She had just smiled lovingly up at him. They shared a moment. It would be their last moment as a couple.

The pregnancy strained their relationship. It had already begun to weaken before she found out that she was pregnant. Trust being their greatest downfall. Brooke didn't trust Lucas. Lucas didn't trust Brooke. But this time there was no Peyton to blame for the cause of their problems. She was dating some musician and hardly around as it was. Still, Brooke felt him slipping away. He never could open up to her. After she moved into Karen's house, she caught him on the phone with Haley or Peyton, spilling his fears and worries. When she'd bring it up, he'd just shrug it off. As if unable to think of a logical answer. It was then that Brooke realized he didn't need her. Sometimes it seemed that her presence alone was suffocating him. She'd find him leaving the house when they were home alone. She'd question where he had been when he came home and automatically the whole trust issue would be brought up again. Small fights would ensue and they'd always end the same way. Lucas would drop it saying he didn't want to get her upset, fearing it would hurt the baby. What he didn't realize was that Brooke needed to get it all out. She needed to scream, shout and cry. She needed him to understand why she was upset. But he didn't get her at all.

They did stay together throughout the pregnancy. Brooke had no place to go and nobody to lean on besides Lucas and Karen. Lucas was too honorable a man to abandon the woman who was carrying his child. He was determined not to become Dan. So they endured the hardships and on May 8th 2007 they welcomed Evelyn Peyton Scott into the world. It was without a doubt, the best moment in Brooke's life. It was as if all the struggles, the tears and the pain were nothing compared to this life she held in her arms. At that moment, Evelyn became her number one priority and all those shallow things she had grown accustomed to were placed on the back burner. The goal was to give Evelyn the best life possible.

That's why she was standing at the airport three months later. The best life possible for Evelyn would be one where she didn't have two parents fighting all the time, like she and Lucas did. Their problems couldn't be fixed. Lucas had fallen out of love with her and that was the number one problem. There was nothing left for her in Tree Hill. Peyton had left for Savannah and her small art college while Haley had passed away giving birth to her's and Nathan's daughter.

Brooke pushed the thought aside as her grip tightened unconsciously on the car seat handle. She didn't want to think of Haley nor did she want to remember the look on Nathan's face when they were told the news. It been just him and Brooke in the waiting room, wondering when the rest of the family was going to show up. Brooke knew something was wrong the moment the doctor came out, his wrists covered in dry blood and his face sullen. The words "We lost her," rolling of his tongue painfully. And it was only after a clarification that Nathan and Brooke discovered that "her" was Haley, not the baby. The grief that followed would be enough to send Brooke into early labor and give her nightmares on the few nights she was able to get any sleep after Evelyn was born.

She couldn't stay in Tree Hill, but she had to admit it felt odd for it to come to an end without any drama. She dreaded leaving Lucas because she still loved him. She'd never stop loving him. She hoped that one day when the nightmares weren't plaguing her, when her grief over Haley had subsided. Someday when she was sure they could form a real solid relationship, she'd come back to Tree Hill and try again with him. But for now they'd have to wait. She needed to be independent and the only way that could happen was if she got on that plane.

-------------------

_Thud. _Nathan Scott dropped the last box into the back of his rented van, daring to look back at the apartment one last time. A cold feeling settled into his stomach as his eyes caught the kitchen window. How many times had he come home and spotted her at that window waiting for him, a shy smile gracing her lips? He'd never see that smile again, or hear that laugh or see those beautiful brown eyes. That's why he had to leave. There were too many memories here to haunt him, too many thoughts of happier times.

He thought back to the day when she had told him she was pregnant. His reaction was nothing like his brother's had been to Brooke. He had been overjoyed, not a worry in his mind. He knew it would be hard, but there wasn't anything he wanted more than to have a family. Besides, the two of them could get through anything together. Even the trials and tribulations that came with being young parents.

But obviously fate had other plans. Haley's pregnancy had been normal all the way up to her eighth month. At that point, she started what the doctors termed "spotting," meaning basically that she was bleeding. The doctors said that it wasn't serious enough that they'd have to induce labor, but they suggested she take it easy and rest. Nathan waited on her hand and foot for the next month. Then one day he came home from school to find only a note taped to his front door written in Brooke's loopy handwriting. Haley had gone into labor.

He'd rushed to the hospital, speeding through yellow lights and running the occasional red one even though he heard Peyton's warning in the back of his mind. When he finally got there, he was immediately rushed in to see Haley. She'd smiled at him brightly, praising him for making it in time. He held her hand and brushed the hair off of her sweat soaked forehead. He remembered how pale she had looked at that moment, but at that time he'd hardly noticed. He had been just so glad to see her.

They'd talked about little things. About how they hadn't finished the nursery. About how Duke had called for the eighth time, wondering when Haley's tuition for their first semester was going to be paid. And of course what they talked about what they were going to name their daughter. Nathan insisted on Jordan, wanting to name her after his childhood hero. Haley had just rolled her eyes and stuck with Abigail. Before they could come to a consensus, the beeping on Haley's monitor changed oddly and a nurse popped in to tell him that he had to leave the room now. They needed to perform an emergeny C-Section.

Nathan had frowned at the fact that he wouldn't be there to see his daughter born, but with a small sigh and a kiss on her forehead he had left his wife. He had promised her that he'd see her soon. They exchanged "I love you's" and the last words she uttered to him were, "Keep Brooke company."

And he had kept her company for what seemed like hours. While it was really only thirty minutes, it seemed like too long for a surgery that was supposed to be a quick means of delivering a baby. He'd tried not to think about it and instead had focused his attention on the seven and a half month pregnant woman waiting with him.

When the doctor emerged and uttered those fate sealing words, Nathan had felt his heart shatter. He had at first assumed that was his child. A few tears had began leaking from his eyes. Nathan wondered aloud if they had told his wife yet and that's when the doctor's eyes bulged and he realized his mistake. Apologizing profusely, he informed Nathan that his wife had been the one to pass away and that his daughter was just fine.

As soon as the words were processed, Nathan had taken off down the hall and out of the hospital. By the time he hadreached the parking lot, tears were rushing down his face and his body was shaking with uncontrollable sobs. He had sat in his car and cried., afraid to go back inside. Afraid to go home. Afraid to face it.

It had taken him four days to go see his daughter. Abigail Haley Scott. He had taken to lying in bed under the covers, ignoring the meals Karen left on his nightstand or the pleas of Lucas and Peyton to get out of bed and see his daughter. However, he hadn't been able to ignore the soft sobs he awoke to on that fourth day.

He had peered over the edge of the bed and caught Brooke huddled there, tears rolling down her soft cheeks. He hadn't needed to ask what was wrong. Brooke had quickly wiped her tears away when she noticed that Nathan was awake. He'd tried to talk to her, but she had cut him off. She'd said that she had just dropped by to give him something and she'd slipped a picture in his hands. It was a picture of Abigail.

He'd looked at the picture and noticed how tiny she was in comparison to Luke, who was standing by her side. He couldn't tell much about her from the photo. The lightening in the hospital must have been terrible. He didn't know what color her eyes were, how her little hand would feel inside his or if she had her mother's smile. All he knew was that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Without hesitation, he got up and showered before driving straight to the hospital. The first time he held his daughter in his arms was the first time he smiled in four days. She would continue to be the only thing that made him smile. From that moment on, he never left her side.

In the meantime, funeral arrangements needed to be made and family needed to be called. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton had taken to doing that for him. Well, more like just Peyton. Brooke was too depressed and distraught to do anything and Lucas was trying to juggle grieving his best friend's death and comforting his pregnant girlfriend, who he was already having problems with. Peyton, on the other hand, had become accustomed to these things. Her childhood had taught her one thing above all. She knew how to plan a funeral. Nathan was glad he had her to take control because otherwise Haley would probably still be waiting to be buried.

The funeral itself had been a nightmare. Nathan spent most of the time in the back room holding on to Abigail. People kept asking to hold her but Nathan had a vice grip on the small child. He refused to let her go because she was the only thing he had left. Finally, Peyton had managed to wrestle the girl away so that she could show her to Haley's brothers and sisters, knowing Nathan didn't want to be near them. It was at this time that Nathan felt compelled to look at his wife one last time. He had tentatively approached the casket, trying to ignore the stares of family, friends and acquaintances who had been wondering how long it would take him to come up to the front.

She hated that dress. It had been the first thought to cross his mind. He remembered that she hated the fact it road up in the back and that it showed off too much of cleavage. He immediately wondered if Brooke had been the one to pick out her dress. The pearls around his wife's neck hadn't been his wife's favorite item either. Her great grandmother had given it to her, but she had hated the woman. She only kept them because it was tradition. He had suddenly sighed, thinking how much he remembered. All those little things that would eventually pass.

She looked so empty. Nothing like his Haley. Most dead people look peaceful and serene in their caskets, almost as if they're taking a much needed nap. But to Nathan, Haley just looked odd. Because even when she slept, she always had a smile on her face. She'd move and shift. She never sat still. But here she was lifeless and limp, her face dead serious. This wasn't his Haley. This was the shell that used to be Haley and that was the moment that he realized that she was gone forever. The rest of the funeral passed in a blur.

Now, four months later, he was ready to leave. His house was flooded with memories of Haley. Everywhere he turned a new one would pop into his head and he'd find himself getting dizzy. He no longer cried. He had traded tears for bottling these things in. It made it easier to get through the day.

However at night, when he was faced with an empty bed and nothing to occupy his mind he wanted to cry. The passion and the love that had been shared still radiated in that room. He found himself staying up all night starring at the ceiling, just waiting for Abigail to wake up crying for a bottle.

He knew it had to stop. So he took the full scholarship to UCLA and packed up to leave for California. His father had arranged for a caretaker to watch Abigail when Nathan needed it. Nathan wondered what could possibly motivate his father to do such a nice thing. Little did he know Dan just wanted to find a way to help his son cope. Whatever way that might be. Nathan arranged his schedule so that he had school in the afternoons only. This gave him the whole morning to spend with his daughter and do homework. It would be hard, but Nathan was willing to do whatever it took to get out of Tree Hill and give his daughter a better life.

"Is that the last one?" Lucas asked, breaking Nathan out of his trance.

"Yeah," Nathan said as he grabbed his daughter out of Lucas's arms, "Don't hold her like that. She might fall."

Lucas rolled his eyes at his brother's over protectiveness. "You need to calm down."

"I feel bad for Evelyn if that's the way you treat her."

"I treat my daughter fine thank you," Lucas muttered a bit defensively, causing Nathan to raise an eyebrow.

"Speaking of Evelyn, where is she? And where's Brooke for that matter? I know how much she would have liked the opportunity to throw out all of Haley's old clothes." Nathan continued checking the van for all his boxes.

"Brooke left."

Nathan stopped what he was doing to look up at his brother. Lucas looked almost indifferent, but he couldn't ignore the small hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean she left, Luke?"

"She said we weren't working together and that it would probably be best if she left Tree Hill with Evelyn."

"And you let her go?" Nathan said incredulously.

"It was for the best. We were always fighting. We could barely stand to be in the same room anymore."

"What about your daughter? How she's gonna deal with never seeing her father? Have you read some of the statistics on single parent families?"

Lucas raised his eyebrow, wondering if his brother had truly lost it now. Since when did Nathan Scott spend his time researching these sorts of things on the web.

"Brooke and I would have done more damage staying together than good. Our fights were never good. We wound up screaming at the top of our lungs and throwing things."

"Still! You let the girl you love slip through your fingers. Do you realize that? You let her go. You chose to be alone and miserable." Suddenly, both Nathan and Lucas realized this was no longer about Lucas and Brooke. It was about Nathan and Haley.

"I love Brooke, Nate, but I'm not in love with her anymore," Lucas said softly. "I had to let her go."

"You should have fought for her," Nathan muttered as he hooked Abigail into her car seat, "A man that deserved her would have fought for her."

"If it's meant to be, it's meant to be," Lucas shrugged.

"So…what about Evelyn? Are you ever going to get to see her?"

"Brooke and I figured that we'd switch off every other month. I get Thanksgiving. She gets Christmas and Evelyn's birthday."

"And you waited how long to tell me all this?"

"I knew you would be like this."

"I just don't get how you can be fine with all of this. You're never going to see your daughter."

"If I pretend to be indifferent, it makes it easier," Lucas whispered. Nathan knew all about that so he only nodded in understanding.

"Maybe she'll come back."

"Maybe."

But they both knew she wasn't coming back. And neither was he. Things had changed too much. Whether it was for better or the worse, no one knew just yet. They could only pray it was the former.


	2. And Life Goes On

Chapter Two: And Life Goes On…

A/N: Okay so this chapter has a quite a bit of Leyton in it. But Leyton really is necessary in this fic and it will set up thing nicely for next chapter where we'll be skipping ahead another ten years. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, I'd be Mark. What a scary thought!

_**Six Years Later**_

"Luke, I'm leaving," Peyton called, her hand resting on the door knob of their front door. She said "their" because she had been living with Lucas Scott for five and a half years now. They weren't a couple. She made that clear to everyone who had the audacity to ask. She was there to help him take care of Evelyn or so they both told themselves. In the beginning, that might have been the case, but now was a different story. They were just too attached to each other to let go. She could still remember the day she decided to come back to Tree Hill.

_Flashback_

_Peyton wandered around her house, stumbling slightly as the alcohol began to cloud her vision. She had just broken up with Jake for what she promised would be the last time. She was tired of the useless arguments and his constant complaints about her inability to open up. He was just tired of her. Whatever the case was, they had both decided that it was over. Now Peyton looked around her and realized she had nothing left in Savannah. _

_So she drank because drinking made the questions go away for a little bit. She could sort out her life tomorrow, right? She decided that she better get to bed before she did anything stupid, like call one of her ex-boyfriends up out of desperation. She laid down, still completely dressed and clamped her eyes shut. Not more than two seconds later, the sharp ringing of the telephone cut through the silence. _

"_Fuck," she muttered as she reached over to answer it. She was not in the mood for a conversation. Who the hell would be calling her at two in the morning anyway?_

"_Hello?" she said as sweetly as possible._

"_Peyt," Lucas whispered, the fear evident in his voice, a shrill cry echoing in the background. _

_Peyton immediately sat up. "Lucas? What's wrong?"_

"_I can't do this, Peyt."_

"_Can't do what?"_

"_I can't take care of her. I don't have any idea what I'm doing."_

"_Just calm down, Lucas," Peyton said, her drunkenness ebbing away at the sound of his panic. "I'm sure you're doing fine."_

"_She won't stop crying and I've tried everything. I gave her a bottle, changed her diaper, rocked her. Nothing's working." _

"_Okay." Peyton bit her lip, trying to think of something. Finally an idea popped in her head. "Lay down."_

"_What?"_

"_Lay down on the couch."_

"_Okay, hold on," Lucas said as he set the phone down and slid down on the couch. He picked the phone back up with one hand as pressing it against his shoulder and ear so he could hold Evelyn properly. "Now what?"_

"_Lay Evelyn on your chest close to your heart." _

_Lucas's eyebrows furrowed at the suggestion, but at this point he didn't care what he had to do to, no matter how ridiculous any of it sounded. He gently placed Evelyn on her stomach over his heart. She continued to cry, thrashing a little. His hands held her back, rubbing it gently. Eventually she stopped thrashing and her cries died down and before Luke knew it she was asleep. All the while, Peyton listened through the phone in silence._

"_She's asleep," Lucas whispered in disbelief. "That actually worked."_

"_Well contrary to popular belie, I do have a purpose," Peyton said sarcastically. "The steady rhythm of your heartbeat calmed her down."_

"_How'd you know to do that?"_

"_My dad."_

"_Thanks, Peyton."_

"_You're welcome," she said softy., "Are you done panicking now?"_

"_No," he said seriously. "I can't do this. I'm in way over my head. I don't know how Brooke does it on her own."_

"_Brooke, try as she may to deny it, always did have a maternal instinct."_

"_Yeah well I'm lacking that."_

"_You'll get used to it."_

"_Peyt, I can't do this on my own." _

_Peyton sighed and looked up at the picture on her nightstand. It was of her, Lucas and Brooke taken a few weeks before Brooke found out she was pregnant. He really needed someone right now to help him through this. _

"_I'm coming home," she said._

"_What?" Lucas asked in disbelief._

"_You need help Lucas and all I'm doing in Savannah is brooding and waiting to flunk out of college. I hate it here."_

"_Yeah, but Peyton you have a life there. You shouldn't have to leave all that behind because I'm an incompetent father." _

"_I'm not just doing this for you. I'm doing it for Brooke. She's trusted you with the most important thing in her world and I intend to make sure you return Evelyn in one piece."_

"_I'm not that bad," Lucas said defiantly._

"_Just let me help you get through the first month, Lucas."_

"_Fine, I could use a little guidance just so I know what the hell I'm doing."_

"_I'll leave tomorrow morning and until then, just think WWBD. What would Brooke do?"_

"_I never thought I'd be following those guidelines," Lucas joked. Peyton caught a glimpse of the other picture on her nightstand, one of her and Brooke at age seven. Brooke was placing her doll in the crib, a soft smile on her face._

"_I did," Peyton said quietly._

_End flashback_

"Hey," Lucas said, tugging on her sleeve to awake her from her musings. Peyton's eyes snapped up to meet his and she blinked rapidly before shaking her head.

"Sorry. I zoned out."

"That's okay. You said you're leaving now?"

"Yeah, my flight is all booked so it'll be crowded, especially this time of year."

"Thanks for doing this again."

"It's no problem, Luke," she said softly. "It's what friends are for."

The word friends tore into his heart. "Peyton, are we ever gonna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I meant it, Peyton. Every word of it."

"Luke, stop it! I'm gonna go," she said quickly opening the door. "I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas trailed off as she shut the door. Things between them had been awkward since that night.

---------

"Evelyn Peyton Scott! Get over here!" Brooke yelled down the halls of their small apartment.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" The small brunette stomped her feet down the hall, her pigtails flipping with each step. She crossed her arms over her chest, her blue eyes set in a deep glare directed at her mother. Brooke cringed at how much like her father Evelyn looked when she was brooding.

"Eve, do not look at me like that! That was the fifth time I called you! What were you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to pack!"

"Honey, I already packed for you."

"Yeah, but you forgot Mr. Snuffles."

"Mr. Snuffles wouldn't fit," Brooke said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm making him fit," Evelyn grinned.

"Oh dear," Brooke mumbled before she took off down the hall and peaked into Evelyn's room. The once neatly packed suitcase was almost empty, a pile of clothes and small toys next to it. The only thing left in the case was Mr. Snuffles, the purple stuffed hippo, smiling up at Brooke almost mockingly. Brooke groaned loudly as she sank to her knees before the suitcase.

"Mommy?" Evelyn asked timidly.

"Go wait in the living room." Brooke sighed.

"I'm sorry." Evelyn wrapped her little arms around Brooke. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brooke watched as the little girl tottered away, a big smile on her small face. Brooke couldn't help but roll here eyes.

"Just like her father. Thinks 'I love you' solves everything," Brooke muttered under her breath.

As Brooke began to repack, the phone rang, and she reached over to answer it. Seeing the number, she smiled softly. "Hello?"

"What the hell is Princess Dazzles?"

"Nate," Brooke said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Abby insists on having a Princess Dazzles Halloween costume and I have no idea what she's talking about."

"It's a cartoon. Don't you watch cartoons with her?"

"No. When I get home I make her play outside with me."

"Ah." Brooke nodded. "Still trying to get her to like basketball?"

"Yeah," Nathan sighed. "I just don't get it, Brooke."

"Well if it makes you feel any better Eve's obsessed with basketball. God forbid we miss a Knicks game. She throws a fit. I try to take her dress shopping and play tea party with her, but she'd much rather be out climbing trees and playing in the mud and all that gross stuff boys should be doing."

"Well, I have a solution. How about we switch kids?" They shared a laugh. "So what are you up to?"

"Packing for Eve. She leaves today."

"Oh that's right. Is Peyton picking her up?"

"Yep, which is great because I haven't seen P. Sawyer in months. I mean I love Karen and all, but I really miss my best friend."

"Yeah I know…" Nathan trailed off, "Hey, how come Luke never picks her up?"

"Because he works all the time and the two of us can barely handle a phone conversation without bickering."

"I'm sorry. I thought you said things were better between you two."

"It was until about three months ago when he turned back into Captain Ass."

"Maybe you should talk to Peyt about that."

"Ooh, good idea," Brooke said. "I don't get how she stands living with him, let alone being his friend."

"She loves him," Nathan said plainly.

Brooke stopped folding Evelyn's T-shirt. "Really?" Her voice sounded so timid and shocked even to herself. Maybe it was because Peyton never mentioned Lucas when they talked, giving her no indication of her feelings. Or maybe it was her fear of letting him go.

"She never stopped, Brooke. You and I both know that. The real question we should be asking is how long until they both realize it. I mean-"

"Nate, I gotta go," Brooke said quickly, her voice shaking and tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Brooke," Nathan said softly.

"I'll call you later." She hung up the phone and continued to pack, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. She let the tears roll down her cheeks, not understanding why she was crying. She and Lucas had been broken up for six years now. Lucas was fair game and yet she felt as if Peyton was betraying her. Why was her best friend hiding these feelings again? Was there something going on she didn't know about?

"Mommy!" Evelyn yelled, "Someone's at the door."

Brooke immediately broke out of her trance. She snapped Eve's suitcase shut and wiped the tears from her face.

"Coming," she called back. She took a deep breath before she snuck out of Eve's room to answer the door. There waiting behind it was Peyton complete with leather jacket and oversized sunglasses, her blonde curls tied up in a ponytail.

"B. Davis," Peyton said, a real smile cracking on her normally tough face.

Brooke pulled her into a tight hug. "P. Sawyer."

"Where's the little munchkin?" Peyton asked as they drew apart.

"Here!" Evelyn called as she ran up to Peyton who scooped her up with ease.

"Hey kiddo."

"So…how's daddy?" Evelyn asked, trying to sound grown up. Peyton and Brooke both shared a chuckle.

"Your daddy is fine," Peyton said and Brooke couldn't ignore the glint that appeared in her best friend's eye at the mention of Lucas. "He misses you."

"How long before your flight?" Brooke asked.

"Umm an hour or so. We don't have to leave just yet."

"Good. Let me make you a cup of coffee and we can catch up."

Peyton nodded and let Evelyn down so she could go play while the two old friends headed to the kitchen. Peyton sat at the counter as Brooke busied herself making coffee.

"Do you need any help?' Peyton asked.

"No. It's fine."

"Okay," Peyton said, taking a deep breath, "So, how've you been?"

"Not bad. Lots of work. How about you?"

"Good. It's slow at Tric this time of year."

"And the love life?" Brooke asked.

She saw Peyton bite her lip before responding. "Umm just as slow. You?"

"Peyton, don't lie to me. There's a boy on your mind. You've got that look."

"What look?"

"That look you get when you're hiding something from me." Brooke turned so that her back was facing Peyton.

"Okay, there is a guy."

"Really?" Brooke played along, "How serious?"

"I'm in love with him," Peyton said in one breath.

Brooke took a deep breath and spun around. "In love? P. Sawyer! Spill!"

"Not much to talk about. He loves me. I love him. We just can't be together."

"Why?" Brooke asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because the circumstances are just all screwed up. It would just complicate things."

"Dating Lucas wouldn't complicate anything."

"Yeah it would. I mean-" Peyton stopped in her tracks, "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Just do. It's a gift," Brooke said. Peyton quirked an eyebrow at her. "Okay fine, so maybe Nathan mentioned it and seeing as Nathan knows all, I figured he must be right."

"Brooke," Peyton said slowly. "I don't want another silly love triangle like we had junior year. I-"

"It's not a love triangle if the third person isn't interested. I'm over Luke." Lie.

"Are you sure? I mean you always talked about moving back and trying again with him."

"That was a long time ago and besides Peyton, it's not like I have dibs on him."

"I think Eve counts as your dibs." They both shared a soft chuckle.

"Seriously Peyt, I have to worry all the time about who Luke's gonna wind up with. If I had to pick someone, I'd want you. You love him. You love Eve. You've been taking care of both of them for six years. Go for it!"

"Are you absolutely positive, B?"

"Yeah, I don't even understand why you hid it from me in the first place."

"I felt like I was betraying you. I mean 6 billion people in the world and I had to fall for the one I shouldn't."

"Just stop worrying. You have my blessing," Brooke handed Peyton her coffee. "Now want to tell me why Captain Ass has returned?"

"Who? Luke?" Peyton chuckled.

"Yeah! He's been a jerk to me these past few months."

"Oh."

"Oh? What do you know, Sawyer?"

"Well, this is just a theory, but Lucas kissed me three months ago."

"Your kiss turns him into a jackass?"

"Ha, ha," Peyton said dryly. "After he kissed me I told him I couldn't be with him because you two were unfinished."

"And like always, he takes his frustrations out on me."

"He's still mad that you left, I guess. For a long time, he couldn't even hear your name without going into brood mode."

"I had to go, Peyt."

"I know, Brooke. I know. People always leave, right? We all just left him in Tree Hill."

"You came back though."

"Yeah well…sometimes they come back."

------

"Lucas! We're home!" Peyton called as she opened the door to their house. That all too familiar scent of home cooking hitting her suddenly.

"Ooh, daddy cooked!" Evelyn cheered.

"Is that my little girl, I hear?" Lucas asked as he exited the kitchen, a hand towel draped over his shoulder.

Evelyn ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, baby girl," he sighed as he bent down so that he was eye level with her.

"What'd you make?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"My favorite!"

"I know. Why don't you go put your stuff away upstairs and then we can sit down to eat."

The little girl nodded at her daddy's words and ran up the stairs.

"Evelyn, don't forget to wash your hands," Peyton called. Peyton's voice alerted Lucas to the fact that she was next to him. For awhile, it was just him and his daughter and he was free from the awkwardness that now plagued him and Peyton.

"Hey Peyt," Luke said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Peyton didn't say a word. She simply stepped forward and played with his collar trying to fix it properly. "Brooke gave us her blessing," she said finally. She peaked up at him trying to see his reaction. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So does that mean I get to kiss you now without having to worry about you slapping me?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Peyton smirked before standing on her toes and placing a small soft kiss on Lucas's lips. Just as he pushed forward to deepen the kiss, Peyton pulled back completely.

"Sorry. I need to go get changed before dinner. We'll continue this later." Peyton walked up the stairs quickly leaving Lucas with a goofy grin on his face. He immediately ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone to dial Brooke.

------

_I ain't missing you  
I ain't missing you  
I keep lying to myself _

_And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight _

_I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone  
Away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What my friends say_

The song echoed through Brooke's apartment. She hadn't planned on listening to cheesy 80's music, but whenever Evelyn left to visit Lucas Brooke found herself incredibly bored. VH1 just happened to be counting down the top 100 breakup songs of the 80s and 90s and she just couldn't resist plopping down in front of the TV with a bowl of ice cream and losing herself in her own sorrow.

"This is pathetic," she mumbled, before she shoved another spoon of cookie dough ice cream into her mouth. She watched as clips of the music video played over the screen and she couldn't help furrowing her eyebrows, "I wonder what happened to John Waite though." She suddenly realized she was talking to herself. Her embarrassment was quickly forgotten when the phone rang. She abruptly muted the TV and languidly reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brooke."

"Ah, Captain Ass, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Brooke muttered, turning the volume back up on the TV.

"I wanted to let you know that Peyton and Evelyn got in safely. Are you listening to John Waite?"

"First of all, I'm not listening to John Waite. It's a countdown of 80's and 90s songs. Secondly, Peyton already called to tell me that they had gotten in, just like she always does so that you and I get to avoid talking to each other more than necessary."

"Okay, well, maybe I didn't call for that."

"Then why did you call?"

"To thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling Peyton it was okay to go out with me. I know that had to be hard after everything that went on junior year."

"I'm over it Lucas," Brooke said, trying to hide the shakiness of her voice. "You and I have been over for awhile. It's time we all move on and in a way, I'm glad it's Peyton."

"I love her, Brooke. I promise you that I wouldn't have a relationship with Peyton unless I was sure that they would be in it for the long run. I wouldn't want to hurt Evelyn or Peyton like that."

"I know."

"Okay, well listen, I need to finish cooking dinner. I'll have Evelyn call you before bed, okay?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, holding back tears. "Bye Lucas." She hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. She felt as if the walls were closing in around her. For the first time, it felt like it was really over between her and Lucas. She always had some deep down hope that he'd come running to New York and try to win her back. Or that he'd wait for her in Tree Hill. Clearly, she had been mistaken. A fresh set of tears emerged and she quickly picked up the phone to dial Nathan.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's over, Nathan," Brooke croaked quietly.

"Brooke? What's wrong? What happened?" He turned off his TV and tiptoed out of Abigail's bedroom.

"Lucas is really over me. He's with Peyton now."

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I never knew that you still had feelings for him."

"I didn't think I did either. I mean I knew I loved him, but I thought I was over him."

"We never get over our first love," Nathan said painfully.

"I gave Peyton my blessing," Brooke whispered. "I didn't want to, but I knew that was the only way that Peyton would ever accept him."

"I'm proud of you for that. It was the right thing to do."

"Yeah well as good of a thing as it was it doesn't make it any easier."

"Nothing will, Brooke."

"I'm never setting foot in Tree Hill again," Brooke said bitterly.

"Welcome to the club," Nathan whispered.


	3. Sixteen Candles

A/N: Hey…yeah maybe you hate me because it took me a whole month to update this story. I know, I'm terrible. I really think this chapter will make up for that though. We've flashed ahead so that Evelyn and Abby are now sixteen. Brathan are still very close, but nothing romantic yet. They begin to develop though more at the end of this chapter. Also, I figured y'all waited long enough so I skipped getting this chapter beta'ed. Sorry if there's any glaring grammatical errors. Okay, enough of my rambling! Enjoy this chapter and please drop a review if you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. I'm not the evil man that is Mark Schwann. I'm a nineteen year old girl who writes for shits and giggles (Hopefully y'all have heard of that saying...).

Chapter Three: Sixteen Candles

She hated packing. She hated it with a passion, but every month, she had to pack her suitcase and get on a plane to Tree Hill. She wished she could just stay there. She hated the city. It was loud and crowded and smelly. No one knew you by name like they did in Tree Hill. And while people in the city gave you weird looks if you dressed or acted different then the norm, the people in Tree Hill were all used to it and embraced it. That's what Evelyn loved best. She was not the cookie-cutter sixteen year old. She aimed to be different, and Tree Hill had come to love her for it.

Evelyn Scott was a tomboy. She was also a bit of a goth or punk as some might call it. She was a beautiful girl, long flowing ruddy brown hair that fell just below her shoulder, although you'd never know seeing as she always had it up in a braid or ponytail. She had piercing crystal blue eyes, always hidden beneath her long bangs. She was a petite girl, always covered in layers of baggy dark clothes.

"Eve, did you pack your-" Brooke paused mid sentence seeing her daughter's appearance, "You are not seriously wearing that on the plane?"

"What's wrong with it?" Eve looked down at her clothes. She was wearing baggy black jeans and a simple red long sleeved shirt with frayed cuffs. Evelyn didn't know why she bothered asking the question. They went through this conversation before every trip to Tree Hill.

"You have to look nice for your plane ride."

"Why? Why does it make a difference? We go through this conversation every time and every time you fail to give me a valid reason why I need to wear church clothes for a two hour flight."

"Because if your plane goes down and you die, you'll go to God in your good clothes."

"Okay, number one, you taught me God doesn't care about appearances. Number two, why would you talk about plane crashes when you know I hate flying and I'm leaving in two hours. Number three, is that the best you got?"

"Number one, I lied, number two, I'm sorry and number three, yes, that's the best I got."

"You know, Peyton never dresses up when she flies into see you."

"Yeah well Peyton's not my daughter," Brooke said biting her lip, "Although you'd never know that seeing as I have her mini-me running around my house. Why don't you just get it over with and dye your hair blonde?"

"Okay, someone's hostile," Evelyn chuckled, though part of her felt that it was the truth. Brooke may never admit it, but Evelyn knew that her mother was a little jealous of how close she and Peyton were.

"Can't you dress up just once?" Brooke begged, "I'd love to see you in that pale red dress I bought you."

"No." Evelyn winced at the thought, "And don't think I don't know 'pale red' is just your way of making pink sound more appealing."

"I thought it was creative," Brooke smirked, sitting down on her daughter's bed. She cringed as she glanced at the posters on the wall. Basketball players and rock bands.

"It was, but I'm one step ahead of you. What are you looking at?" Evelyn noticed Brooke staring at her posters.

"These people are scary. How do you sleep at night with them watching you?"

"Mom, A-JACT is not scary."

"A-JACT? Is that what they call themselves? How lame."

"This coming from the woman who used to worship NSYNC."

"I was twelve! Don't even think of holding that against me! You know Peyton loved them too back then."

"She did not," Evelyn gasped, her mouth agape.

"Yep. She had a big poster of J.C. Chavez on her wall. Our plan was that she'd marry J.C. and I'd hook up with Lance."

"Isn't he the gay one?"

"Yeah we didn't know that at the time. I never could pick them." Brooke frowned.

"Yeah, dad's not exactly a catch."

"Peyton better not hear you saying that," Brooke said chuckling.

"Are you kidding? She says that all the time."

"Well your father is…"

"Captain ass?"

"Evelyn Peyton Scott!" Brooke hissed, trying to hide the amusement in her eyes, "Don't call your father that!"

"I don't call him that," Evelyn grinned, "You do. I happen to love daddy just the way he is."

"You're such a daddy's girl." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Peyton says I have him wrapped around my finger. Not even she has him that whipped."

"I can only imagine." Brooke's voice was soft and fragile, and Evelyn could tell Brooke was drifting off to another word.

"Mom?" Evelyn asked trying to break the trance.

"They're happy, right?" Brooke asked timidly.

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded, "You know you ask me that every time I go to leave."

"I just worry about them. I want them both to be happy. I know you worry about them too."

"I do," Evelyn said. She gave her mom a hug, "I worry about you more though."

"You don't have to worry about me," Brooke said, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Mom, you're not fine! When's the last time you've been on a date?"

"What's your point? I don't like dating. I don't see the need to get all dressed up, act all perky and sociable, just so I can watch some loser try and figure out the best way to quote unquote suavely get me in bed by the end of the night."

"Oh come on mom! You don't ever want to find someone to settle down with? You don't want to get married and maybe have some more kids? I mean you're young still."

"Dear, I just don't think it's in the cards, all right?" Brooke said somewhat sharply.

"You're still not over dad," Evelyn whispered in disbelief.

The words just sort of tumbled out of Evelyn's mouth before she could stop them. She had always thought it but never had the courage to bring it up. She watched as her mother's mind began clicking, almost as if she was thinking of the best way to explain it. Brooke didn't like lying to Evelyn, but at the same time she didn't like discussing Lucas more than she had to.

"I'll never be over your father, Eve," Brooke said plainly, "I hate him as much as I love him, but that's not the reason I haven't moved on." She paused to bite her lip, "As terrible as I make your father out to be, I still know that there's not many better out there. He's a rare breed." Brooke's eyebrows furrowed as she trailed off.

"Mom?" Evelyn said softly placing her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"It's complicated." Brooke stood glancing once more at the posters on her daughter's wall. "Hurry up and finish packing. We need to get you to the airport." She exited the room without another word, leaving Evelyn with nothing but more questions.

----------

Abigail Scott paced her bedroom. Well, more like paced the small space still open in between the piles of clothing on her floor. She had a date tonight and it seemed like suddenly nothing in her closet would be good enough to wear for Josh. He was captain of the football team, humanitarian extraordinaire, and drop dead gorgeous. In other words, he was the perfect guy. Luckily, she'd finally be able to go out with him.

It had been a long standing rule in her house that she would not be able to date until she turned 30. She eventually weaseled that number down to twenty, then eighteen, and now finally sixteen, but it had taken a lot of help from Brooke and Aunt Peyton and finally Uncle Lucas to get accomplished. Her father wasn't usually strict. He let her stay out with her friends without a curfew. She had a car of her own that she could use any time to go basically anywhere as long as she gave him a heads up. He let her skip school when she felt like it.

However, when it came to boys, Nathan Scott became a total dictator. No boys in the house, when she was home alone, and even when Nathan was home they weren't allowed within ten feet of her bedroom. Group dates had to have more girls than guys. Boy-girl parties were always chaperoned and if they weren't, she wasn't going. If she ever broke any of these rules, he'd know. He always did. She had inherited her mother's inability to lie to him. She could lie to teachers, friends, other family, but not to him.

Having been a sixteen year old boy himself at one time, he knew that guys were only looking for one thing. Sex. Lots and lots of sex. Anywhere and at anytime. He also knew that his daughter was beautiful and not just in the "parents always think their little girls are pretty" way. She was gorgeous, the type of pretty where people on the street just stopped and stared at her. While she was naïve to this fact, always complaining about the minor details, Nathan was well aware of it from an early age. His family had warned him that boys would be lined up around the block soon enough to take her out. He learned that the hard way when on her thirteenth birthday two boys tried to kiss her. It took the restraint of two fathers and the coaxing of Abigail's nanny to keep him from giving those boys a piece of his mind.

That's why it took a lot to get Nathan to allow Abigail to date this boy. She literally had to prove his case. She supplied a list of attributes, a background check, past report cards, and eventually even getting testimony from Josh's ex-girlfriends stating he was nothing but polite and respectful. Nathan begrudgingly accepted, unable to find anything in the boy's past to latch onto. And now, Abigail was caught between a rock and a hard place. She needed to find a way to look both sexy and proper and nothing in her closet seemed to fit both.

Suddenly, the ring of her cell phone broke her trance, and Abigail quickly flipped open her phone.

"Talk to me," Abigail said quickly as she held up a black V-neck shirt for the fifteenth time.

"Abigail, darling you need to be more polite when answering the phone. You never know who it could be."

"Eve, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Abigail. You don't hear me calling you Evelyn."

"Yeah, but I like Evelyn so that doesn't matter. And I also like pissing you off, hence why I christen you Abigail."

"Ugh! Is this why you called? To annoy me."

"No, I have thirty minutes before my plane ride and I'm bored. Entertain me!" Evelyn whined, "And why are you in such a huffy mood today?"

"I have a date and I have nothing to wear."

"What do you mean you have nothing to wear? Your closet is basically a Saks Fifth Avenue."

"Umm hello? Do you not remember my dilemma? We discussed this yesterday."

"Ah right," Eve nodded as she twirled the strap of her suitcase, "You need something that will pass Uncle Nathan's scrutiny and at the same time, leave Josh breathless. Insert girly sigh there."

"You're so weird," Abigail said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I will never see the appeal of the jock who's probably swimming in STDs, but that's beside the point. Go with your 7 for All Mankind flare jeans. They're tight but they're not a skirt and that wins brownie points with your dad. Then, wear that backless red shirt you have, the one with the black flower design on it-"

"Are you kidding me? My dad will freak with that shirt!"

"I'm not done. You throw your jean jacket over it. Then when you get to the car, ditch the jacket. Oh, and don't forget the Jimmy Choo boots."

"Jesus, Eve, how do you do that?"

"I may hate it, but my mother's teachings have burrowed their way into my brain. And her teachings were about two things: wardrobe and deceiving men."

"I love your mom," Abigail sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Evelyn said waving it off, "Are you coming down to Tree Hill this weekend?"

"Umm tomorrow morning. I'm staying with grandma Deb though so I don't know if I'll be able to get away much."

"Well that sucks. I was hoping you and I could actually spend some time together without Peyton and Grandma Karen rushing around us, snapping photographs and hustling us in different directions."

"Yeah I know," Abigail said quietly. There was a small moment of silence, "Hey Eve, do you ever think about moving there?"

"Where? Tree Hill?"

"Yeah. I mean I just love that place."

"I know what you mean. The town's small so you're not overwhelmed, but not too small where everyone's in your business. The air's so clean and the people are so nice. The temperature is always right on," Evelyn sighed, "It's perfect."

"My dad will never go back."

"My mom won't either."

"It's too bad."

"Yep," Eve said, "Well I'll let you go get ready for your date. Have fun."

"Thanks. Have a good flight, cousin. I'll hopefully see you soon." Abigail flipped her phone shut and got dressed. There was no use dwelling on something that could never happen.

----------

"Daddy, I'm home," Evelyn called as she opened the door to her father's house. Karen had dropped her off from the airport, and Evelyn insisted that she surprise her father.

"Baby girl," Lucas said, his head peaking out from the kitchen, "Holy shit!"

"Daddy, don't swear!"

"Wow, she still has the innocence of a five year old," Peyton said dryly, as she headed down the stairs.

"Hmm, I don't know whether I sense sarcasm or just bitterness."

"Ooh, someone's picked up her mother's feistiness."

"And I'm damn proud of it," Evelyn grinned.

"Did you not just yell at me for swearing?" Lucas said as he entered the foyer. Immediately, Evelyn wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Eve," he muttered into her coat before they broke apart. "What's wrong with you kiddo? You were never the hugging type."

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I just felt like hugging you." She turned and hugged Peyton as well, who was caught off guard.

"Aww, and here I was feeling left out," she said, recovering from her shock.

"Mom says hello," Evelyn said as let go, watching Peyton nod in response. "Well I'm gonna go unpack." Evelyn quickly dashed up the stairs.

"What was that?" Lucas asked quietly.

"You mean her hugging us? Probably just a lapse of judgment," Peyton said, cracking a smile.

"No. I mean you forgetting to put up the front of indifference when it came to Brooke."

"What?" Peyton panicked, "It showed?"

"Yeah, it did. Maybe you should…" Lucas trailed off.

"What? Just forgive her for missing my wedding. I don't think so, Lucas. She said that she was okay with this. She told me a billion times and then she leaves me high and dry on our wedding day, without even a call in advance. We're just lucky she sent Eve down for the day. She never explained what happened. She never even apologized."

"I know, baby, but-"

"Lucas, I love Brooke. She's still the closest person in my life apart from you, but what she did still hurts after all this time. So you'll have to excuse the fact that I'm still a little tense when it comes to her."

"When's the last time you talked to her?"

"Yesterday. We still talk every day."

"So, why is it that it only bugs you when Evelyn's around?"

"You didn't have to see the look on that little girl's face when she told me her mother wasn't coming. You didn't have to hear her, an eight year old girl, apologizing for what happened. It affected her more than it did me and it still does, but she'll never tell Brooke that."

"Come here," Lucas said softly. Peyton wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his shoulder.

"She just wanted us to be a big happy family."

"I know, but Brooke wasn't ready for that. She still isn't."

"How long is it gonna take, Luke?"

"I wish I knew."

----------

"So, you're the guy who'll be escorting my daughter tonight?"

"Umm, yeah, that's me."

"Hmm, you don't look sixteen. You're not older, are you?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"You drove here, huh? How long have you had that license?"

"F-Five months, sir."

"That's not very long. You don't drink, do you?"

"Uh, no, never, sir. Alcohol is for fools."

"That's right, boy. You don't ever forget that," Nathan said as he took a swig of his scotch, "You seem a bit tense. Something on your mind?"

"Umm, no. I'm fine."

"You sure? You wanna a drink?" Nathan gestured to his scotch.

"Sir, I told you I don't drink."

"Did you really think I was gonna give you scotch? Do I look like an irresponsible parent?"

"No, sir, that's not what I meant. I-"

"I was just testing you, Jason." Nathan grinned, "You passed."

"Josh."

"Hmm?" Nathan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It's Josh, sir. My name…"

"Oh! Right! Josh! Jason's a much better name."

"Well, I'm sorry," Josh said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You still look mighty uncomfortable there, son. Is the fact that I'm drinking making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, honestly, sir, it's the gun."

"The gun?" Nathan said then glanced at the rifle on his lap, "Oh! This thing!"

"Yeah, that thing," Josh said, flinching as Nathan picked it up and pointed it to the right of him.

"This is how I normally spend my Friday nights, Jason, drinking with a loaded weapon."

"Well I guess to each it's…wait did you say loaded?"

"What kind of a pussy carries an unloaded gun?" Nathan chuckled as he tossed the rifle between hands.

"Daddy!" Abigail hissed as she entered the living room, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was just catching up with Jason," Nathan said with a grin.

"It's Josh," both Abigail and Josh echoed.

"Right, well, same difference."

"Oh dad."

"Uh, Abby, we better get going," Josh said nervously, "We're gonna miss our movie."

"Okay," Abigail nodded. She turned and gave her father a big hug, "Daddy, I can't believe you did that," she whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. It's not really loaded," he whispered back, "At least, I don't think it is."

"Bye daddy," she said rolling her eyes a little, a smile cracking on her face despite herself. She just couldn't stay mad at her father.

"Bye Abby. Remember you have an early flight tomorrow. Try not to stay out too late."

"I won't," Abigail headed for the door with Josh following her.

"Josh," Nathan said extending his hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Josh mumbled shaking his hand.

Nathan's grip immediately tightened. He whispered in a deadly cold voice, "Hurt her, and I'll kill you. That's a promise."

"Yes, sir," Josh nodded as he hurried to catch up with Abby.

"Bye kids," Nathan yelled after them, "Have fun!" As soon as the door shut, he let out a long chuckle and reached for the phone. He knew only one person who would appreciate this story quite like he did.

"Hello?" came the sweet voice from the other end.

"So that Josh boy just came and picked up Abby."

"Nathan, do you ever start off a conversation with a hello? Or do you just jump straight in?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Brooke," he said rolling his eyes, although she couldn't see it, "Where are my manners? Hi, Brooke. It's Nathan. Do you have time for a chat?"

"Time for a chat? What are we British?"

"First you get mad for me skipping pleasantries and then you mock my methods. Is there any winning with you?"

"Whatever. You were saying?"

"Huh. I lost my train of thought."

"Nathan!" Brooke reprimanded, though her voice held a chuckle, "You were talking about Josh picking up Abby."

"Ah yes, that." Nathan proceeded to relay his entire conversation with Josh. By the end of the story, Brooke was in tears, she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh, Nathan," Brooke said in between laughs, "You did not?"

"Well, it wasn't loaded."

"Still! The poor boy must have been scared out of his mind."

"Oh he was. He kept calling me sir. I felt like we were in the military."

"Well you were carrying a gun."

"Good point."

"Oh dear," Brooke said after she took a deep breath, the last of her laughter ebbing away, "So how bad was he?"

"He seemed nice, but that's how they all seem." Nathan laid down on the couch, rubbing his forehead which suddenly ached.

"You're right. You just got to trust Abby's judgment."

"I do," he said softly, "I just worry about her." He sighed and then let out a groan in frustration, "God, I'm thirty-four years old. I should be worrying about my own dating life. Not my daughter's."

"Welcome to the club," Brooke muttered, "Evelyn keeps telling me I need to start dating."

"You don't date?" Nathan asked incredulously, sitting up a bit in shock.

"Why is that so shocking?" Brooke chuckled, "Have you ever heard me mention a boyfriend?"

"I just figured you were still the non-committal type. That or you didn't discuss your dating life with me."

"I don't discuss it because it's nonexistent. I don't date, at all."

"Have you ever since Evelyn was born?"

"A few spread out occasions. Never anything that included a second date."

"Same here," Nathan sighed, "Just never felt right."

"Because of Haley?" Brooke said softly. There were a couple moments of awkward silence.

"Haley," Nathan said finally, "Abby. Everything else. Sometimes I just think it's not worth it. I don't think I'll ever find anything that'll come close to what I had the first time."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Brooke whispered, "And it doesn't help that everyone keeps telling me I should settle down and find someone."

"Maybe you and I should just go run off and get married. That would shut everybody up."

"Ha! Great idea! No offense, Nate, but I'm pretty sure you'd regret that."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm not the same woman from high school. The one everybody envied. I've probably gained like thirty pounds."

"Bullshit, Brooke. I saw your picture from Christmas. You haven't gained a pound. You're still as sexy as ever and even if you did gain weight, I like you for who you are not how you look."

Brooke couldn't ignore the small tingling in her chest his words managed to invoke. "Wow that was touching, really."

"I'm just telling you the truth," Nathan said honestly, his face lightening up at the tone of her voice. "You know I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, I know."

"You should come out here this summer. We could catch up face to face."

"What? Our daily phone calls aren't enough for you?"

"It'd just be nice to see a friendly face out here," he said seriously, "One that isn't all lovey dovey with another friendly face."

"I'm guessing you're talking about Lucas and Peyton."

"Yeah, seriously, those two are all over each other whenever I see them."

"They can't help it. They're madly in love, Nate."

"Yeah well, it's been 8 years. The fire should have cooled a bit."

"For some people, it never cools," Brooke said quietly as she twirled the cord of her phone, "You know I've never seen them together."

"Yeah I know. We all know you bailed on their wedding."

"Shut up," Brooke said playfully as they both chuckled for a moment.

"She's not over that," Nathan said.

"Who? Peyton?"

"Peyton. Evelyn. Hell, even Karen I think."

"I wasn't ready."

"Are you ever going to be ready?"

"I don't see you heading back to Tree Hill," Brooke said coldly, immediately regretting her words. She quickly tried to redeem herself. "Nate, I-"

"No, you're right, Brooke," he whispered, "You're right. You and I just keep running from our past. You can't accept Lucas and Peyton. I still can't talk about Haley."

"I've tried."

"I have too." Nathan heard her sniffling on the other end of the phone. "Don't cry, Brooke."

"I can't help it. I feel like I'm ruining everybody's life because of I can't move on."

"We'll just need to do it together," Nathan said firmly.

"Someday, right? You and I will just show up in Tree Hill and shock everyone."

"Exactly."

"I'm holding you to it," Brooke said wiping her tears.

"I don't break my promises, Davis."

"I don't like trusting Scotts, Scott."

"You can trust me. I haven't let you down before, have I?"

"Never." And somehow Brooke knew he never would.


	4. Doom, Gloom and a Sense of Foreboding

**A/N:** Aren't y'all proud of me! I'm updating!! Okay, so about this chapter. Way too much Leyton for my liking (well that's a lie I heart Leyton but this is a Brathan fic not a Leyton one). But I feel it's necessary for the drama that shall ensue. I can't have much Brathan interaction when they're not in the same state now can I...But next chapter…we'll get a whole lot more Brathan and whole lot less everyone else.

Oh and Sneha asked a good question in her review about Peyton. She didn't understand why Peyton was angry about Brooke not showing up at her wedding. The reason she's angry has more to do with Evelyn. I was trying to show that Evelyn was very upset that Brooke didn't come and Peyton, in return, was affected by that. Also, I think the fact that Peyton doesn't see Brooke face to face plays a big role in the fact that she can't exactly read Brooke as well as she'd like. It's hard to tell how a person really feels just by a phone conversation. Okay so, I hope that clears it up! I'm sorry if I got long winded on that defense. It's just I feel like I obligated to justify Brooke or Peyton's actions.

Anyways, I'm done rambling. I hope you enjoy and as always review!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, this would be how the show worked.

Chapter Four: Doom, Gloom and that Odd Sense of Foreboding

Abigail Scott was in one of her moods. She got them every once and awhile. She'd suddenly feel totally disconnected from the outside world and she'd feel the need to walk it off. When she was at home with her father, she'd try and walk the beach but it just seemed to get her more aggravated. The truth was, the only place that brought her peace, was the cemetery. And not just any cemetery, but the one that held her mother's grave.

She had first seen it when she was seven years old. Deb had thought it was a good idea to give Abby some way to connect with her mother. She knew that bringing a child to a cemetery probably wasn't the most conventional method, but she also knew that Abigail needed a place where she could be herself and talk to her mother.

It was hard for Abigail to learn anything about her mother. Deb really never knew her well. All of her mother's brothers and sisters only knew the shell of who Haley James was. Same with her grandparents on that side. Her uncle Lucas had provided her with as much information as he could, but it seemed to her that by a certain age, her mother and Lucas had drifted apart. Her father was the only person who could probably give her any real insight into who her mother was in the years right before her death. But Nathan didn't like to talk about Haley. And Abigail had learned to just accept that. She just wished someone could offer her a little bit more about her mother.

She was in such a daze on her way to the cemetery she didn't realize she had run into a man.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," the man said straightening his shirt, his bright blue eyes shining with a bit of amusement. He stared at the girl in front of him for a moment, confusion etched on his face.

"Umm, are you okay?" Abigail asked uncomfortably. She was used to people staring at her, just not quite like he was.

"Yeah," he said shaking his head, "You just remind me of someone."

"Oh," Abigail said, "Well I'm sorry I ran into you. I don't really know my way around here."

"Newbie?"

"Kind of. I live in California. I'm just visiting family," Abigail said with a bright smile. They both found themselves walking in the same direction.

"Where in California?"

"The OC," she said rolling her eyes.

"Been there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but then again, I've been everywhere."

"I'm not much of a traveler. I have to do it all on my own."

"Why's that?"

"My dad, he…" Abigail trailed off, biting her lip. The man couldn't help smirking.

"Did you just realize you're not supposed to talk to strangers?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "I'm such a naïve little girl. You're what, like twenty five?"

"Umm actually I'm thirty-five."

"Shit! That makes it even worse! You're older than my dad."

"I see. Well, all I can do is promise you that I'm not a psychopathic serial killer."

"That's what the psychopathic serial killer says," Abigail smirked, "Besides I feel like you're following me."

"Excuse me, miss? I believe I was walking in this direction before you ran into me. You're the one who's following me."

"Right. Well I highly doubt you're headed to the same place I am."

"I doubt it to." They continued to walk in silence.

"You know," Abigail began suddenly, "You shouldn't hit on sixteen year olds."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were hitting on me earlier."

"I was not. I can't help it if I'm friendly. All the people in this town are."

"So I've noticed," Abigail said as they approached the cemetery, "Well this is my stop."

"It's mine as well," the man said raising an eyebrow, "I hope we're not visiting the same person. That would be strange…although…" He stared at Abigail for a second, "Never mind."

"Would you stop doing that?" Abigail said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry," he said walking ahead of her, "You just really look like someone I know." Abigail stopped in her tracks when she saw the man sit down in front of a grave. He opened the bag he was carrying with him and pulled out a guitar.

"What are you doing?" Abigail asked in a shocked whisper.

"Oh, what? This?" he asked tuning his guitar, "This here happens to be a good friend of mine's grave. Every month I come here and play for her. I know it's kind of crazy but she loved music. I just feel like it's the least I could do for her."

"Are you sure this is the right grave?"

"Yeah," the man said slowly, looking at the girl as if she were the crazy one, "Haley James Scott."

"You knew her?"

"We went on tour together. We had a lot of fun together."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Chris Keller. Why do you ask?"

"Because this is the grave I was coming to visit. I'm Abigail Scott, Haley's daughter."

"Well I'll be damned," Chris said in awe.

A half hour later, Chris and Abigail were sitting under the tall yew tree, next to Haley's grave as Chris told Abigail everything he knew about Haley. Abigail loved having the opportunity to hear about her mother, and not just the boring one dimensional stories everyone else gave her. Chris told her about the nitty gritty stuff. The funny stories about how her mom wasn't perfect.

"You know what I find weird?" Abigail sighed, as she tried stop laughing.

"What?"

"That no one told me mom went on tour."

"It wasn't a very popular decision with the people your mom loved. They wanted her to stay here in Tree Hill."

"Even my dad?"

"Yeah, but they got over it eventually," Chris said rubbing the back of his neck. There was no way he was going to bring up the kiss, or the separation and almost divorce that Nathan and Haley went through because of that tour.

"I didn't even know she sang," Abigail frowned, "I mean I knew she had a good voice. Dad said it a lot, but I never knew she was that good."

"She was," Chris nodded, "She had a very raspy deep voice. Very unique."

"I wish I could hear it sometime."

"Listen," Chris said, "I need to get going. I have some errands to run but whenever you get the chance you should stop by the studio and I'll play you some of the tracks your mom and I recorded. I even think I have some old tapes from when we went on talk shows."

"Really?" Abigail said with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Chris said, "I know that your father wasn't the biggest fan of that stage of your mother's life, but it was important to her and I think it's important that you learn about it too."

"Thanks Keller."

"What are friends of dead mothers for."

-----------

"So then Uncle Nate gets on the phone and tells Abigail that pineapples do not grow on pine trees, but that was entirely beside the point," Evelyn said heatedly. She had Lucas and Peyton in tears at the absurdity of the whole story.

"What was the point?" Peyton wondered.

"I want to plant a pine tree in the courtyard of the apartment complex."

"Because?" Lucas led.

"Because it needs a tree."

"What did your mom say?"

"Out of the question. The landlord hates us already."

"Why? I thought she fixed that," Peyton hinted at without actually saying anything.

"Wait, what happened with the landlord?" Lucas asked. Peyton and Evelyn exchanged looks.

"The landlord asked mom out and she said no…about twenty times now."

"Oh," Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders, "She should have said yes."

"Lucas!"

"Daddy!" Both ladies slapped him on the shoulder.

"What? I'm sorry, but Brooke needs to get out and get l-"

"Oh please do not finish that sentence. Daughter in the room," Evelyn pleaded, plugging her ears.

"Sorry, but I'm just saying what you've been saying all along."

"True but when you say it, I'm reminded that you and mom…did that."

"What? Had sex?" Lucas smirked.

"Gah!" Evelyn gasped, "Yeah that."

"They did," Peyton said matter-of-factly, "Many times."

"And guess what? Peyton and I do it too," Lucas wiggled his eyebrows causing Evelyn to shriek.

"Oh Jesus," Evelyn said jumping up, "I don't want to hear this."

"Sit down, Eve," Lucas said rolling his eyes, "You're so immature."

"I'd say she's more of a prude, Luke."

"Okay, that's enough bashing Evelyn. I concede I am both immature and prudish. I'm totally proud of this fact though."

"Aw, that's my girl," Lucas messed up Evelyn's hair.

"Thanks," Evelyn grinned, "Gosh I'm tired. I think I'm gonna hit the hay." She stood up and stretched. "Thank you dad and Peyt for a lovely meal." She snuck around Lucas hugging his shoulders from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She did the same with Peyton.

"Goodnight baby girl," Lucas smiled.

"Night Eve." They watched as Eve brought her plate to the sink and jogged up the stairs.

"I love it when she comes to visit," Peyton said, a smile still gracing her lips as she began to clean up with Lucas.

"Me too. It's nice having someone else," Lucas trailed off as Peyton lowered her eyes to the table, "I'm sorry Peyt. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay," Peyton said, setting the plates in the sink. Lucas took a deep breath and followed her into the kitchen. This was the one sore spot in their otherwise perfect marriage.

"We could always adopt, Peyt."

"Where is this coming from?" Peyton snapped somewhat defensively, "I thought you said you were okay with this."

"I am okay with it. I have no choice but to be okay with it."

"Jesus, Luke, when you say it like that-"

"Peyton, all I mean is that we didn't choose for this to happen. You can't conceive, that doesn't mean we can't raise a child. There are kids out there who need homes.

"We've had this talk before, and it always ends the same. We both agree that Evelyn is enough."

"But she's not ours," Lucas proclaimed. The loudness of his voice caused the silence that followed to be even tenser.

"What?" Peyton whispered, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"She's not ours. She's Brooke's. Brooke raised her and all you and I got was the occasional visits, the ones that Brooke allowed. Let's face it, Peyton. Brooke rules our lives. You and I have no control over Evelyn. I want a child with you. I want us to watch our child grow up, with Karen and Larry there. Our child-"

"I'm sorry," Peyton cried, "I wish I could give you that."

"No, Peyton, sweetie, don't cry," Lucas sighed pulling her into his arms.

"I'm broken," Peyton mumbled through her tears, "You should trade me in for something that works."

"Look at me," Lucas said pulling back to square her shoulders, "You are not broken. And besides, having the ability to reproduce does not make you a good mother. Remember Britney Spears?" Lucas smiled a little seeing her face lighten a bit and a soft chuckle escape her.

"Yeah but…I want us to have a baby. I want that family you want."

"That's why I think we should consider adoption. I mean if we had the money, we could get those fertility drugs, but-"

"Adoption is a lovely idea," Peyton said cutting him off. They both knew that their financial status was stable but not stable enough to afford fertility treatment. Lucas nodded and held his wife close, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I love you Peyton and we don't need to have kids to validate that."

"I know," Peyton said and repeated in a whisper, "I know."

-------

Evelyn would be naïve to think her father and mother liked each other, but she always believed that they had come to a point where they had learned to get along. However, she wasn't deaf. She heard Lucas and Peyton's argument. She could feel her father's anger at her mother. She could see how her mother still affected her father's life, every part of it. And the reason for this was her existence. That had hit her hard.

After the argument, she unconsciously curled into a sitting ball on her bed. Her ipod played the same three rock ballads over and over. She didn't know what she should do. She wanted to call Abigail or her mother. Unfortunately, Abigail was with Deb for the night and her mother wouldn't be the best person to discuss this with. It did, after all, involve Lucas. So instead, she just sat there and brooded, like Lucas Scott's daughter should.

Around an hour after the fight had ended, Evelyn heard movement coming from the stairs. She saw her father carrying an asleep Peyton into their bedroom down the hallway directly across from her room. She watched Lucas set Peyton on the bed, brushing the hair out of her eyes. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. Evelyn noticed the tired, pained look in her father's eyes as he watched his wife's steady breathing. She saw the pain he felt when he closed his eyes and sighed. Peyton and Lucas didn't deserve this.

He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. He must have felt someone watching him because his eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Hey," he said quietly walking to her door.

"Hi daddy," Evelyn whispered shutting off her ipod.

"I thought you were going to bed, babe."

"Umm I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Lucas noted, "Did you by any chance hear Peyt and I fighting?"

"Yeah and here I thought you two were perfect," Evelyn said sarcastically.

"Far from it," Lucas grinned, "So, listen, since you can't sleep and Peyton is out of commission, how would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"You need to be entertained?"

"More like I rented the remake of To Kill a Mockingbird and I fear for how badly they've rehashed it."

"And you need someone there to rant to?"

"Correct."

"All right, I'm in."

-------

"Blue."

"Green."

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Nathan! I was wearing it! I know it was blue!"

"Well, I have the picture in front of me. It was green."

"You have my prom picture out right now?"

"Don't be so conceited. It's of you, me and Peyton."

"Kinky," Brooke purred.

"I know," Nathan said in a low, jokingly seductive voice.

"I still think the dress was blue." Nathan rolled his eyes at Brooke's stubbornness.

"Go look at the photos then."

"Can't. I burned them all."

"Liar."

"No, seriously, Nate. They're all gone."

"Why the hell would you burn them?"

"It was Lucas's wedding day. I thought it would help me move on."

"Well if it's any condolence in this picture, the dress Peyton's wearing made her ass look big. You look hotter."

"You and I both know that's not true," Brooke chuckled, "P. Sawyer has never had an ass-"

"Are we counting Lucas as an ass?"

"Nathan! He's your brother."

"Half brother and I only put up with him because Haley would have wanted it that way."

"You love him."

"Only by force."

"It's impossible not to love Lucas. He can be a total ass and then all he has to do is flash that charming smile and you're hooked."

"Sounds a little too girly for me."

"Sad thing is you know I'm right."

-------

"That was terrible."

"Oh come on dad," Evelyn sighed rolling her eyes.

"I was waiting for Atticus to do a tap dance."

"You're being overdramatic."

"They have ruined the greatest novel ever written."

"Oh please! It's not the greatest novel ever written!"

"Then what is?"

"Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Catcher in the Rye and Invisible Man are all better than that."

"I'm just glad that you haven't mentioned Shakespeare in that rant."

"I hate Shakespeare. He's more mom's cup of tea."

"Your mother's a Shakespeare fan?"

"Huge fan. She quotes Macbeth whenever the chance arrises."

"Hmm," Lucas pondered, "When I knew her, books were her mortal enemy."

"She's changed," Evelyn nodded.

"So it seems." An odd silence overcame them.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Lucas smirked.

"Seriously dad," Evelyn begged.

"Okay seriously," Lucas sighed, turning to face her, "Go ahead."

"What happened to you and mom? Or more specifically I mean what were you guys like in high school?"

"We were boyfriend and girlfriend for about a year and a half. And we were in love."

"Why'd it stop then?"

"Huh?"

"Well, how'd you go from in love to hating each other?"

"I don't hate your mother," Lucas said firmly, "We just don't agree-"

"But you were in love! How is it possible that you guys don't agree on anything at all? Why do you both have nothing positive at all to say about each other?"

"It's complicated," Lucas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Uncomplicate it for me because I'm tired of mom giving me that answer."

"We hurt each other, Eve. We hurt each other badly. And that made us both bitter."

"How?"  
"Evelyn…"

"I need to know these things."

"Fine, but you have to promise to hear all of this with an open mind."

"Okay," Evelyn nodded.

"I fell out of love with your mother when she was four months pregnant with you. I wasn't very supportive. I mean, don't get me wrong. I was happy that we were having a baby, but your mother and I were just growing apart. I felt trapped and I just wished it was all different. So I pushed her away when she needed me and also…"

"And what, daddy?" Evelyn pressed.

"I gave her hope that I would fight for her, that I was still in love with her and I just needed time. I didn't know I was doing it but I was."

"So why do you hate her then?" Evelyn asked trying to process all the information she was receiving.

"She took you away from me."

"And?"

"That's it. You, Evelyn, are my entire world and I hate the fact that I only see you when your mother says. I hate that you aren't growing up in Tree Hill like you belong. I hate that I'm not with you everyday. I hate that her bitterness towards me and vice versa is now becoming a blockade in our relationship."

"You know…sometimes I wish that I lived here. Actually, I always wish that."

"Really?"

"I love it here. My family's here. My heritage is here. Everything I envision growing up comes from here, not the city. I just wish mom would see it that way. I want us to move back here."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Lucas asked softly.

"No," Evelyn said shaking her head, "Not really. We don't talk about Tree Hill."

"You should."

"You're right." Just then the phone rang. Lucas reached for it, but it stopped after one ring.

"Peyton must have got it," Evelyn noted. Lucas just stared at the phone.

"Who would be calling this late?"

"Mom or Uncle Nathan maybe."

"Right," Lucas whispered. Something just didn't feel right. Lucas and Evelyn lapsed into a comfortable conversation about what really was the greatest novel around. They didn't even notice when Peyton stumbled downstairs, a distant and sad look in her eyes. She heard the two laughing and she hated that she would have to disrupt it with this news. She cleared her throat, causing the two to look up at her.

"Hey Peyt," Lucas said, then noticing her tear stained eyes, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Peyton let out a shaky breath, looking her husband in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Luke."

"Oh God, Peyton," he said quickly running to her side, "What is it?"

"Your father, he…he was going to visit Abby and Deb…Umm, he was driving down Main Street when some kids swerved into his car. He didn't…" Peyton took a deep breath, closing her eyes in order to regroup. She reopened them and was met with the eyes of two people who had already resigned themselves to the fate of Dan Scott. "He died on impact."

------

"Oh my gosh, we've been at this for three hours."

"I think we beat our record," Nathan said, switching ears.

"No our record was five hours, on Eve and Abby's first day of school."

"Oh I remember that. We were terrified that day."

"Well can you blame us? Those kids are all we have," Nathan sighed.

"It's scary to watch them grow up. In two years, Eve's gonna be off at college and I'm gonna suffer from empty nest syndrome."

"So will I. I can't even envision life without Abby. California's gonna be so lonely without her."

"Maybe I'll come move out there with you," Brooke said, "I mean my job let's me go wherever I want and I'd love to move back to a place where there's sun and warm weather all year round."

"Well, if you don't move here, I'll move by you. My job's the same way and I don't want to even consider being on my own in this place."

"Glad we got that settled," Brooke nodded. Suddenly she heard a beep on her phone. "Nate, I got another call. Can I call you back?"

"Sure thing, Brooke. We'll just talk tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Night Scott."

"Night Davis." Brooke quickly flashed over to the other line.

"Hello?"

"Brooke," Peyton whispered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brooke could tell that Peyton was upset. It was that best friend intuition that just never went away.

"Dan died," Peyton croaked.

"Oh my God," Brooke whispered, "What happened?"

"He was in a car accident. Some kids swerved into him and he died on impact. I just…I had to call you and tell you because Lucas and Evelyn are hysterical right now and Deb asked me to call Nathan, but…"

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure? You know I'd never ask you to do that it's just Lucas is a total mess and-"

"He needs you, Peyt. And my daughter needs you. Just take care of them, okay? And I'll call Nathan."

"Thank you, Brooke," Peyton sighed.

"No problem." Brooke hung up with Peyton and buried her head in her hands. She didn't know how she was going to exactly approach this. All she knew was it needed to be done. She never remembered dialing Nathan's number so slowly, or hesitating so much on that last number, but this time she did. Finally, when she pressed it, it took him two rings to answer.

"Miss me already, Davis?" Nathan smirked.

"Nathan," Brooke began softly.

"What is it, Brooke?" he asked, knowing that whenever Brooke had something important to say she said his name in that soft, almost whisper of a voice.

"I have some really bad news."

"Go on." Nathan swallowed a breath waiting for her to continue.

"Your father was in a car accident. Some kids swerved into him and he…he…"

"He what Brooke?" Nathan snapped, immediately regretting his tone but not finding the emotional wherewithal to take it back.

"He died on impact," Brooke whispered. The line got extremely quiet. Brooke listened carefully as Nathan breathing increased dramatically, coming out in what sounded like held back sobs.

"What about Abby?"

"What?" Brooke asked, being taken off guard.

"Abby, my daughter! Is she okay? How's she taking it?"

"Nathan, I don't know. Peyton just called and told me the news."

"Oh God," Nathan said weakly, as he braced himself against the counter behind him, "What about Lucas?"

"Peyton said he wasn't taking it very well."

"Karen's gonna be crushed…"

"Nathan, honey, how are you feeling?"

"To be honest, Brooke, I don't know what to feel. Right now it's just easier to think about what everyone else is feeling instead of trying to figure that out."

"It's okay if you're feeling numb right now," Brooke said. Nathan took a long time to respond.

"It feels like…there's a huge weight on my chest, the same one that was there when Haley died and it's just," his voiced cracked a little and he had to stop to let out a couple of wandering tears and a hidden sob, "I never wanted to feel this way again. I never wanted to face this feeling of losing someone. That's why I came out here. And now it just feels like I'm suddenly faced with the fact that I could have spent the last 16 years getting to know my father and instead I'm faced with the regret that I hardly knew the man. And it's all just rushing around me and I don't know. I don't think I can handle it Brooke." Nathan paused to take a deep breath, "Plus I'm thinking I'm gonna have to go back to Tree Hill and face all my fears. I'm gonna have to walk by the places Haley left her mark. And I'm gonna break down out of nowhere and no one's gonna understand it. I'll have to do it alone."

"You won't be alone."

"They don't understand it Brooke. They don't know what it's like to love and hate that place so much."

"They don't, but I do. And I promise you, Nathan Scott, I'm going to fly down to Tree Hill with you. I'm going to stay right by your side and you and I will face this fear together."

"Brooke, I could never ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me, Nate. I'm just doing it because I want to. I want to be there with you."

"You'd face Tree Hill just for me?"

"Just for you and you only."

----------------

Okay so you're probably thinking…what the hell is Chris Keller doing here? He has a purpose. Just like Leyton and Dan dying do. It's all drama for Brathan to face once they get back to Tree Hill. Nathan's not gonna be happy the Chris Keller is talking to his daughter about Haley. For obvious reasons….


	5. Natural Mourning

**A/N:** I can't believe I'm updating. This chapter was so bulky. It was 5,000 plus words which means it should make up for the fact that it's been awhile…Oh something worth mentioning…for the sake of this story, two things happened differently. Brathan did hook up in freshman year but it was a known thing and it wasn't when Peyton and Nathan were even together. Lucas and Peyton know about it but no one really talks about it. Another thing. Dan didn't kill Keith. Jimmy Edwards did. Or Keith died some other way. Y'all can decide that on your own.

To the reviewers, especially my faithful ones, I love you all. Thank you for the feedback and I hope you continue to pump in the reviews. I so appreciate them :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, this would be the plotline...

**Chapter Five: Natural Mourning**

"When do you leave?"

"Umm eight thirty."

"And what time do you get in again?"

"Jesus, Nathan, we've been over this! I get in twenty minutes after you do. If I could have gotten an earlier flight, I would have."

"You know, Brooke, you could be a little nicer to someone who's just lost their father," Nathan smirked. He knew Brooke wouldn't take the bite on that.

"Nice try. I know you better than that."

"Darn. One day the guilt trip will get to you."

"You'll have to get up pretty early in the morning for that to happen."

"I'm sure," Nathan chuckled before glancing at his watching, "Now are you sure you don't want me to wait for you at the airport?"

"Yes I'm sure," Brooke said, "Peyton said she'd pick me up. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'll just meet you at Lucas and Peyton's house before the funeral."

"In case you've forgotten how I look, I'll be the one smacking Luke upside the head."

"How could I forget a pretty face like yours, Davis?"

"You're such a sweet talker," Brooke chuckled lightly as she lifted her suitcase onto the seat next to her.

"I got that from my father," Nathan said solemnly. A pregnant pause passed.

"You're gonna miss him, aren't you Nate?"

"A whole lot more than I expected," he admitted, "I just never realized how important he really was to me. I kind of took our whole relationship for granted. I feel guilty."

"It's natural to feel that way. When my dad died, I realized how close we actually were. I mean I used to complain all the time about how they never cared about me, but my dad…he really loved me. I was his little girl. I found that out when Evelyn and I moved out to New York."

"It took a lot of drama for us to wake up huh?"

"Or maybe for them to wake up," Brooke trailed off softly.

------------

"I am not wearing this!" Evelyn hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at her reflection in the mirror. The black V-neck sweater was perfectly fine with her. It was the matching skirt that fell just below her knees that was causing her eyes to narrow.

"Eve! Don't start with me," Abigail said, as she searched through her duffel bag which she had brought over, "I only have so many articles of clothing in Tree Hill and most of my stuff isn't black."

"Well why can't I wear those pants we tried on before?"

"Umm, because they were like six inches too long."

"I'll wear heels."

"Which heels?"

"Those four inch stiletto boots you have."

"Jesus, Evelyn you can barely handle walking in those clogs."

"I'll suffer for this."

"You're going to fall and break you ankle. Or even better, you'll fall and break your ankle in front of all our family and granddad's coworkers. Maybe you'll even knock over some of the flower arrangements in the process. And all because you can't suck it up and wear a skirt."

"I'm not wearing the skirt," Evelyn said, refusing to budge.

"But you look so pretty," Abigail pouted. Evelyn sighed and glanced in the mirror again. She didn't look pretty. She looked…wrong. Like one of those muscular girls they shoved in a sundress or those pretty girls in baggy jeans and sweatshirts. She was out of her element. Although, she did have to admit, she never realized how nice her legs were and her butt really did look nice in that thing. It was wrong, but maybe, just maybe it wasn't-

"Oh my God," Peyton gasped as she walked into the room.

"Oh Lord," Evelyn muttered closing her eyes, just waiting for the ridicule.

"Eve, are you wearing a skirt?"

"No, it's an illusion," Evelyn deadpanned. She could practically feel Abigail motioning to Peyton to knock it off.

"Well it looks very nice," Peyton said as she stepped behind Evelyn and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Sure. Why do I have to wear a skirt? Why can't I wear pants like you?"

"Eve, if you opened your eyes, you'd see you're wrong." Evelyn's eyes snapped open and she spotted Peyton smiling at her in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress trimmed in white that clung to her frame nicely. Her hair was swept up in an elegant up-do and a string of pearls graced her neck.

"Wow," Evelyn said softly, "You look really pretty."

"Thanks," Peyton said casting her eyes downward.

"Gosh, can either of you take a compliment?" Abigail said rolling her eyes.

"I think the skirt makes you look very elegant," Peyton said ignoring Abigail's comment.

"I think you're right, Momma P. You and I might even pass for ladies in these clothes."

"You're mom's gonna love this," Peyton said.

"You always do that when I used that nickname."

"Do what?"

"You mention my mom whenever I call you Momma P." Peyton opened her mouth to answer when the phone rang. Abigail handed the phone over to Peyton who answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyt."

"Luke! Where the hell are you? You've got to pick up Nate in thirty minutes."

"Umm there was a small problem at the Funeral Home. They switched the parlor rooms and now I'm waiting for them to switch them back. I don't think I'll be able to make it in time to pick up Nathan."

"Lucas!"

"Well you were going to pick up Brooke so why don't you just leave early and grab him too."

"Who's gonna pick up your mother?"

"What?"

"Remember you were gonna pick up Nathan at the airport and then swing by your mom's to get her. In the meantime, I was gonna pick up Brooke and bring her back here. Your mother needs to meet the priest before the ceremony."

"All right then no need to panic. You pick up Nathan and my mother and I'll worry about Brooke." A long moment of silence passed.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Peyton asked.

"Obviously not," Lucas said frustratingly.

"You're going to spend thirty minutes isolated with Brooke."

"I'll survive," Lucas said dryly, "It's not like we have much choice."

"Just promise me you'll be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Well then you'll be extra nice."

"As nice as humanly possible when dealing with Brooke Davis."

--------

Nathan knew from the moment he stepped off the plane that it would be hard to leave this place again. There was just this magnetic pull to it. With each step he took, it felt as if his heart was growing heavier. Then it hit him. He had been standing in Tree Hill for ten minutes and he had yet to think of Haley.

He panicked. How could he not think of her at a time like this? In a place like this? It was insane and unsettling. He closed his eyes and tried hard to picture her face, her smile, her eyes. A smile settled over his face, but it wavered. Sure he could still see her, but she no longer invaded his senses the way she used to. It was frightening. A scary thought indeed.

"Nathan!" The voice shook him out of his trance and his eyes immediately snapped open. He saw Peyton running towards him. His eyebrow quirked.

"Peyton? Where's Lucas?"

"Oh thanks I feel so loved," she said rolling her eyes, "Luke got held up so I'm here to get you."

"Oh okay," Nathan nodded. He glanced over her appearance. "You look very pretty, Sawyer. Very…grown up."

"Thank you? I think…"

"It was indeed a compliment."

"All right, well we need to get going. We have to pick up Karen."

"What about Brooke? Weren't you supposed to get her?"

"Yeah well Lucas and I had to switch. So now he's picking her up."

"Oh hell no," Nathan said shaking his head furiously, "You're gonna make Lucas the first person Brooke sees in Tree Hill."

"Nathan, do you really think I want it to be this way? I have no choice and we have no time to argue. We're running late as it is."

"All right," Nathan said begrudgingly as he picked up his suitcase, "But this is on your conscience."

"Like I needed more to worry about," Peyton muttered as they headed to the car.

--------

She had to be seeing things. There was simply no other explanation for the image that was standing nearly ten feet from her now. It was eerily reminiscent of the last time she had returned to Tree Hill. He had been the first face she saw. That bright smile and charming eyes. Now, he looked at her with nothing but disdain. It made her want to turn around and get back on that plane.

He had aged well. His once bright blonde hair had dulled slightly over time. It was longer than she remembered, but not too long. His eyes were a darker shade of blue and his entire stature was slightly slumped. She wonders if the light had gone out simply because Dan was gone. It made her want to hug him. It made her wish for times when they all had a simpler life.

"Brooke," he said as she came face to face with him.

"What no flowers this time?" Brooke said, a shy smile on her face. She saw the corners of his lip turn upward.

"Didn't have time," he said softly.

"Where's that wife of yours? She was supposed to pick me up."

"Well, things changed."

"Lovely," she said sarcastically. They both walked in silence to the car. Lucas shoved her bags into his trunk, while she slid gracefully into the passenger seat. She took a moment to check her makeup. She flipped the mirror down and came to face to face with a myriad of pictures which had been attached to it. Some of them included Lucas with a five year old Evelyn slung over his shoulder, a candid photo of Peyton focusing intently on teaching Evelyn to draw, and lastly and most painfully, a photo of Lucas and Peyton on their wedding day.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up," Lucas said as he climbed back into the car.

"What do you mean?" Brooke was too distracted by the photos to realize what he was referring to.

"It wouldn't be the first time you bailed on us." He tapped the photo of the wedding for emphasis.

"Oh," Brooke said quietly, "Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"I could care less," Lucas turned the car on, keeping his eyes facing forward.

"Well thanks."

"I don't mean it like that. I just know why you did it and I don't blame you for skipping out. I just wish you would have given us some warning. Oh and that you didn't crush my wife's heart by doing what you did. It really put a damper on the whole day."

"You're so dramatic."

"Right, I'm the dramatic one in this car."

"Just shut up, Luke. I shouldn't have expected you to be anything other than an ass today."

"You're right. We should at least try to be pleasant to one another," Lucas nodded, "For Eve's sake at least."

"I agree," Brooke said softly. Their car ride past in mostly silence, the sounds of the radio being the only noise. Lucas glanced over at her quickly before sighing.

"I need to talk to you about Eve before you leave."

"What is it?"

"Nothing big. Just a few things she and I talked about that you should know."

"Like?"

"Our past."

"Oh," Brooke muttered, shrinking in her seat.

"Listen, it was just-"

"Oh look we're here!" Brooke practically jumped out of the car and began stomping up to the house.

"Brooke! We need to talk about this-"

"What's that? I can't hear you! Can you just bring those bags in for me?" She quickly pulled on the handle of the door hoping that it would open. Most houses in Tree Hill didn't lock their doors and Brooke was relieved to find out that Peyton and Lucas were continuing on that tradition.

When she opened the door, she spotted Peyton looking in the mirror, trying to place more bobby pins in her hair. Brooke was giving only a second to take in Peyton's appearance. It was such a rare sight to see Peyton Sawyer dressed so sophisticated and elegant, wearing real make-up and pumps. It made Brooke almost jealous the way Peyton could pull of the look so effortlessly and yet never really used it unless she deemed it necessary. Peyton had the world at her feet, a wonderful husband, a stepdaughter that admired her, a blossoming career in the field she always wanted and a beauty that worked with any look one could ask for. She wondered if Peyton ever realized how lucky she was.

Peyton's eyes immediately snapped to the front at the noise. At first, she smiled, but the noticing the pure look of terror on Brooke's face, she frowned.

"What happened?"

"You put me in the car with Lucas. Tell me where I can hide now," Brooke said quickly.

"Umm third bedroom on the left upstairs," Peyton said trying to keep the amusement out of her eyes.

"Don't laugh at me, P. Sawyer. You have no idea how awkward the last few minutes of that ride were," Brooke said as she charged up the stairs and slipped into the appointed bedroom. Peyton chuckled as she watched the bedroom door slam behind Brooke just as the front door flew open. Lucas ambled in carrying two giant lilac suitcases in each hand.

"Jesus, you'd think she was moving back here the way she packed," Lucas muttered to himself, not realizing his wife was merely two feet in front of him.

"I wish," Peyton said softly, causing Lucas to notice her presence.

"Hey baby." He planted a ghost like kiss on her painted lips, fearing the scolding he might get for ruining her make-up. He set the bags down in the foyer.

"So how was the ride?" Peyton asked.

"Oh lovely. We basically bickered for the first ten minutes and then when the conversation got serious, she bolted out of the car. It was kind of like if you summed up our entire relationship in thirty minutes."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Luke."

"Yeah it was brilliant."

"Here. Hand me her top duffel bag. I'll bring it to her."

"I can do it," Lucas said.

"No, really, I don't want Round Two of Davis-Scott going on in my house." Peyton took the bag from Lucas's outstretched hand and marched upstairs. She knocked on the door twice before opening it. Brooke was pacing the floor.

"Brooke."

"Peyton! Oh thank God," Brooke said seeing the bag, "I was trying to figure out how I could manage to get that bag without Lucas seeing me."

"That's where I come in," Peyton said knowingly.

"You've always been our buffer."

"Well, when living with Nitro and being best friends with Glycerin you learn to be quick on your feet."

"Hey, how'd you know it was the duffel bag?"

"I know you, Brooke. You always pack the stuff you need for day one in the duffel bag because you hate unpacking and you never get around to it until the second day."

"Correct," Brooke nodded, "And thank you for bringing this up."

"All right. I'll leave you to get changed," Peyton said as she moved for the door. She turned around quickly before she entirely left, "Oh and Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home." Brooke simply smiled as Peyton shut the door behind her.

She took a look around the room. It must have been the guest bedroom that Abigail usually stayed in. It was painted a light shade of pink and had pastel accessories. Brooke couldn't imagine either Evelyn or Peyton having a room like this. It was entirely too feminine. She slowly stripped off her red skirt and sweater which had become her traveling outfit. She had been afraid to wear her little black dress on the plane. She knew she was prone to have something spilt on her if she was wearing her only mourning dress.

She had just stepped into her dress when the door swung open again. Brooke was frozen in her place, or more appropriately in her undergarments. The look on Nathan's face, as he realized who was occupying the room and the state that that person was in, was one of sheer panic. He knew he should look away, but this was Brooke Davis. You didn't look away from a sight like this. And the male urges combined with the fact that he had become such close friends with her battled it out in his brain while he sat there gawking like he was fourteen again.

"Nathan!" Brooke hissed.

"Ah!" Nathan said finally realizing what he was doing. He went to back up out of the room (there was no way he was turning around to miss the sight) when suddenly voices were heard down the hall.

"Shit!" Brooke cursed, "Hurry up and get in!"

"What?"

"Get in and shut the door behind you!" Nathan nodded at her, fulfilling her wishes. He quickly locked the door as well, just in case. Brooke motioned for him to turn around as she pulled the dress up. As he was turned around, he heard the voices pass the door. Evelyn and Abigail. Thank God Brooke had been thinking on her toes. Who knew how awkward that encounter could have been if they had seen?

"Can you zip me up?" Brooke asked timidly from her side of the room. The words snapped him out of his funk. He turned around and headed towards her where she stood with her back to him, already gathering her hair over her shoulder.

"There you go," he said as he quickly covered the skin, hoping to ease her awkwardness.

"So," Brooke said turning around, her eyebrow quirked, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said looking down at the ground a bit, "I just sort of panicked there. It's been awhile."

"Since you saw a girl in her bra or since you saw me in a bra?"

"Both." The two had made it a habit not to speak of their little tryst during freshman year. It was a one time thing. Something they both regretted now that their friendship was so strong.

"You look good," Brooke noted, her hand patting his shoulder somewhat awkwardly. Nathan swooped down and pulled her into a hug.

"You look gorgeous."

Their hug lasted a little longer than either party intended. Her body just felt so snug against his, and his arms were just so warm and comforting. When the embrace finally ended, they pulled back slightly, though still within each other's grasp.

"This is so odd," Brooke muttered as they stared at each other.

"I know. I mean we've talked to each other every day, but-"

"-seeing each other in person is just so-"

"Surreal," they both echoed.

"Wow," Brooke chuckled, "We are so cliché,"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, "So how are you?" Brooke sauntered over to the mirror and began applying her make-up while Nathan watched her through the mirror.

"I'm okay. I just had the most awkward conversation with Lucas-"

"In the car?"

"Yeah."

"I told Peyton she was crazy for putting you two together in a small space."

"I'm shocked I didn't hit him. I mean, he really didn't say anything wrong, but I just didn't want to hear anything he said."

"What did he say?"

"He told Evelyn about our past."

"Wait, our past or his and yours?"

"His and mine."

"Oookay and the problem is?"

"I know he probably twisted it to make him look good."

"Oh Brooke," Nathan sighed, "You just need to talk to Evelyn."

"Oh yeah, I can picture that conversation, 'Hey Eve! I heard dad talked to you about him and me. Did he tell you about how he wanted to leave me when I was four months pregnant or did he leave it at me skipping out of town on him?"

"Well don't go into it like that," Nathan smirked.

"God! It's even more frustrating to see that smirk in person than to imagine it over the phone!"

"You've been thinking of me, Brooke? How sexy," Nathan said seductively. Brooke threw a pillow at him. Before she could say anything though, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked tentatively.

"You're gorgeous, charming daughter and her less attractive cousin-"

"Hey!" Abigail exclaimed.

"What do you two want?"

"We need to talk to you and before you make any excuses we know that Nathan's in there with you. We can just pretend nothing kinky is going on," Evelyn rattled on.

"Jesus, Eve, I didn't need to hear that about my dad."

"Hush, prude."

Brooke and Nathan just smirked as they listened to their daughters bicker back and forth. They sounded like Brooke and Haley when they were younger.

"I'm not a prude. I just think-" Abigail was cut off, as Brooke swung the door open.

"Nothing happened in here. We were just catching up," Brooke said dryly. She then glanced at her daughter's appearance, "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"Oh God," Evelyn muttered stepping past her mother. She walked over to Nathan, "Hi Uncle Nathan. How are you?"

"Well, okay I guess."

"Yeah I guess that isn't the best question to ask at a time like this, but-"

"Wait a second," Brooke interrupted their conversation, "I'm still waiting for an explanation, Evelyn Peyton Scott."

"Explanation for what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, girly."

"I'm not playing dumb."

"You're wearing a skirt, Evelyn."

"Oh! This thing!" she exclaimed flipping the skirt dramatically, "This isn't a skirt…it's an illusion."

"That's the best you got?" Brooke said obviously amused, "I expected more from you."

"Peyton almost bought it."

"Peyton's in a skirt too," Abigail supplied.

"That's right," Brooke gasped, "I think I need a camera." She began searching through her duffel bag for one.

"Ma!" Evelyn groaned, "Don't!"

"I hate to interrupt this little get together, but we need to get going," Lucas said from the doorway.

"Ugh, captain ass you're ruining the moment," Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry princess, but the world doesn't revolve around your moments."

"Aw, you called me princess," Brooke smirked.

"Aw, I did," Lucas mocked, "Seriously though, let's get a move on."

"Wait!" Evelyn called out before Lucas could leave the doorway.

"What, baby girl?"

"Mom, go stand over there."

"By captain ass?"

"Just do it."

Brooke obliged, casting a weary look at Lucas as she approached him. He just shot her the same confused look back. Finally, when she reached him, she turned around and smiled.

"Okay, happy?" Brooke asked. Evelyn simply stared at the two of them, her eyes glazed over as if she was in a different world. Brooke's words snapped her out of it and she smiled.

"Sorry. It's just I've never seen you two in the same room before. I wanted to keep a memory of it."

"You're weird," Abigail muttered, before casting a quick glance at her father, who was staring at the photo of Haley on the guest bedroom's vanity. She didn't really think that Evelyn was weird. She just wished she could see her parents in the same room.

-------

Brooke Davis didn't like churches. No, there was something about them that made her uneasy. Maybe it was the smell of incense which seemed to linger in the air and combine with the pine pews. Maybe it was the insane lighting which always made her have to squint when she looked at the front of the church. Maybe it was the weird silences or the constant singing in strange unnatural voices. Whatever it was Brooke Davis didn't like it.

It's not like she wasn't religious. She was in her own way. She baptized Evelyn and even suffered through those hour long masses in crowded New York cathedrals on Christmas and Easter. She just didn't like churches. They made her uncomfortable. So that's why her hands were fidgeting and her eyes were darting around the place looking for something to distract her. Nathan found it endearing though. He knew about her discomfort in churches and that's why he offered that she sit next to him.

See, it was tradition that the close family of the deceased sit in the front row. Nathan and Lucas were off course there along with Karen who Dan had married not long before his death and Deb who was his ex-wife and mother of his son. Evelyn and Abigail were his granddaughters so they, too, had a spot in the front row, and Peyton being Lucas's wife was next to him. This left Brooke to her own devices. However, Nathan did not want to see her alone, especially since she came all this way just for him. So that's why she was standing next to him.

"Calm down, Davis," Nathan muttered as he tugged on her arm.

"Sorry. I just realized that not only are we in a church, but there's a dead guy in the room," she whispered.

"You're point?"

"We're really close to the dead guy."

"That 'dead guy' as you call him is my father."

"Yeah I know. I don't like dead people."

"You can leave if you want," Nathan said worriedly. He suddenly remembered how Brooke had to leave half way through Haley's funeral because of this exact same reason.

"No it's fine," she said as they were told to sit.

They both watched as Lucas stood and approached the lectern to give the eulogy. The decision to have Lucas speak had been easy. He was, after all, a writer and he did have the most interesting relationship with Dan. Nathan knew that deep down he should have wanted to speak at the funeral, but the thought never really crossed his mind.

Nathan watched as his older brother stood in front of them, near feet away from his father. Lucas's posture was straight, his eyes filled with guarded emotion. His hands clenched the paper in front of him viscously, almost as if he needed to absorb the words through touching the paper instead of reading.

"Dan Scott was a good man," Lucas began, his voice loud. He paused for a moment for the words to sink in, "That's what you want to hear, but that wouldn't be the truth. Because the words 'good man' don't really say anything about the person in question. All they do is sum up a life in a half hearted attempt. Dan Scott was on this earth fifty-one years. And to some up half a century in two words seems idiotic.

See, Dan Scott was my father and I will be the first to admit that most didn't see him as a good man. In fact, for the first seventeen years of my life, I didn't either. It wasn't until I lost everything important in my life that I realized that Dan really wasn't that bad. He was just a lost soul. There are plenty of others like him. People who want to do the right thing, but somewhere along the way the right thing and the easy thing get confused. You start believing that the ends can justify the ends. Sometimes power consumes us and we don't know right from wrong anymore. That happened to my father. He was so messed up for such a long time. It took a terrible year for all of us for him to straighten himself out." Luke took a moment to clear his throat, but everyone in the church could tell the young man was losing his fight to keep his composure.

"I've always thought that there's this moment of clarity in every life. A moment where a person realizes that life is perfect just like it is. I was there when my father had his moment of clarity, and I love to tell this story. We were sitting on the front porch of my new house. My wife and my mother and my daughter were on the front lawn, coloring on the sidewalk. We had just finished unpacking and both of us were in so much pain we just needed to rest so instead of joining the girls we watched from afar. I remember my dad, he turned to me and he said…" Lucas stopped suddenly and coughed again, his eyes cast downward. He mumbled an apology. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before, Lucas regained his courage.

"He said to me, 'Son, you don't know what you got until it's gone and it's in moments like this you realize what you never want to lose.' The next day he asked my mom to marry her and bless her soul she said yes. And I've never seen either of them so happy as in those years after that. So, while it may have taken him forty or so years to figure it out, he eventually got it…

Fifty one years on this planet. Plenty of days wasted, but in the end, he made his life matter…He made his relationships matter. Oh God, I never thought I'd being saying this, but…I'm proud to call Dan Scott my father. In the end, I'm proud of the life he lived. All of it, both good and bad, because it made us all stronger. Every single one of us in this room. Even if he did it through his unkindness, he touched us all. So I'm asking you not to remember Dan Scott as a good man. Remember him as that and so much more."

Lucas walked back to his seat, surrounded by silence. Nathan and Brooke watched as he tried to hold it together. He almost succeeded until Peyton placed a gentle hand on his arm. He looked up into her eyes and then all was lost. He began to cry, and it wasn't those meaningless tears that everyone sheds at funerals. He cried hard. Nathan and Brooke watched as his body shook with each trembling breath he took. They watched as Peyton gathered him in her arms, a few tears escaping her own lids and tried hard to soothe his pain. They both knew there would be no relief for Lucas Scott.

Nathan shed a tear of his own at that moment, but it wasn't for the reason one would think. He cried for his inability to understand a single word that Lucas had said. He cried because he couldn't fathom breaking down like that over his father, the man that had raised him. Lucas had been wronged so much by Dan and yet he still held an overwhelming sense of love for the man. Nathan, who had been showed nothing but care and devotion from Dan, didn't have that. Sure, he loved his father, but he felt an unending sense of guilt for feeling nothing but empty at this moment. And it was this that made a few tears slide down his cheek.

Brooke, on the other hand, was having a realization of her own. As she watched Lucas break down, she felt pain. But when she watched Nathan cry his few tears, she felt this unexplainable heartache. She remembered a time when it would have hurt so much more to see Lucas like that. She remembered when she used to sit next to him and hold his hand when he cried on her shoulder. So it seemed like a no brainer when she placed her hand on top of Nathan's and squeezed it. And it felt even more natural when Nathan laid his head on her shoulder and cried silently. While those around them may have found it odd that the 34 year old widow was finding comfort in the arms of his brother's ex girlfriend, to Nathan and Brooke this was the most natural thing in the world.

-------

More Brathan...just like I promised. And there will be even more to come. I promise :D


	6. Stone Cold Resolve and Music All Around

A/N: Okay so I'm really stressed out as of late. Someone I hold very dear to me is ill and I'm not sure when the next update will be out. I may take a little break, but don't fear. I always threaten to take breaks and never do. Especially with this story because I have so much I want to put into it. Hopefully y'all will enjoy this chapter. Some of you may be getting anxious for Brathan to get together but I'm trying to build them separately before I put them together. My stories are known for being very slow pace at times. Also, I just didn't feel like getting this beta'ed so thanks to Ellie for giving this a quick glance over for any glaring grammatical errors. Okay, enough of the formal stuff…on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, Karma Chameleon or When the Stars Go Blue.

Chapter Six: Stone Cold Resolve and Music All Around

Abigail hated tears. She hated grief. She detested watching strong people turn into piles of silly putty at the cruelty life handed out. Her father had taught her to be strong and unconsciously she learned from watching him that crying was a terrible thing. It wasn't that he didn't cry. He cried often, never hiding his tears from his little girl. He had read that crying in front of her was the healthy thing to do. It would teach her that grief and sadness was part of life. However, Abigail took it a different way. When she saw her father cry, she felt an unexplainable amount of pain at the sight. She never wanted her father to feel pain like that from watching her. So, she learned to shut off her emotions.

It had been eight years since Abigail shed a tear for anything other than physical pain. Evelyn joked that she was a robot. Abigail would laugh at the joke, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She knew it wasn't normal or healthy to close of her emotions like that. It was unnerving to feel so cold and empty in moments like this. To be a robot when it came to grief.

She loved her grandfather, loved him more than most people in her world. He had taught her some of her most treasured pastimes. He had welcomed her into his home and his town. He had made her feel comfortable talking about her mother. She was going to miss him, and everything felt empty without him. However, she couldn't shed a tear.

She watched her uncle, while harsh sobs escaped him. She saw her father cry on Brooke's shoulder. She witnessed Karen and Deb, two women who loved that man fall to pieces. It was as if she was watching the scene unfold from outside a window. It was like a movie playing out before her eyes, where she felt the grief of the characters but couldn't quite relate it to herself no matter how hard she tried. She felt Evelyn's small hand on her shoulder breaking her revere.

"You okay, Eve?" she asked, still as composed as ever. She watched the path of the small tear dribbling down Evelyn's cheek.

"I should be asking you that," Evelyn whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You're eerie right now. You're face is totally blank and your hands look like ice."

"I'm fine," Abigail waved it off with a small smile.

"Abby, it's okay," Evelyn said slowly, "It's okay to be upset. I know that you don't like to show your emotions but-"

"Eve, there's nothing to show. I'm upset, okay? I don't know why you're so insistent that I prove it to you somehow."

"How can you just pretend like nothing's wrong?" Eve gaped in disbelief.

Abigail didn't answer, saving the small huff that escaped as she turned away. She watched her grandfather's casket be carried out of the church by her father and uncle among others. They were the first row dismissed. Half way down the aisle, she turned to Evelyn, though her eyes still lingered on the mahogany box processing in front of them.

"I can't cry. I've trained myself not to," she said, "but inside, there's nothing left in tact. I'm crushed and devastated that we lost our grandfather at least twenty years too soon. I'm quite sure that I'll never fully recover just like I've never gotten over the fact that I don't get a mother. Life's just not fair, now, is it?" She took a deep breath and brought her eyes to meet Evelyn's, "Happy, Eve?"

"No," Evelyn said weakly, "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter," Abigail said smiling again, "It's no one's fault really."

Though she was smiling, the contents of her stomach were churning disagreeably with her. She spotted a bathroom in the narthex of the church. She bolted for it, hurling into the small porcelain toilet as soon as she collapsed on the cold tiles. She had made herself sick in a matter of seconds just thinking about all the shit life had dealt her and her family. And yet, even as she emptied her stomach, she felt not a single tear drop. When she finally got enough energy to stand, she teetered over to the sink and splashed water on her face, rinsing her mouth. _Be strong, Abby. Do it for dad, _she coached herself. Pushing herself off the sink, she prepared to finish this day.

Outside the bathroom door, Evelyn heard it all. As much as she wanted to, she didn't cry for Abigail. She knew the girl hated tears.

----------

"Not one tear, Brooke," Nathan said softly. He and Brooke were driving in Lucas's truck. Nathan had given up his spot in the limo to Peyton, sensing his brother needed her right now. They were currently following the procession to the cemetery where Dan Scott would be laid to rest.

"Maybe she cried earlier," Brooke reasoned.

"No. She never cries. I don't know why, but she doesn't. I can't help feeling that I've raised a robot."

"Well, she's a beautiful robot at least."

"A beautiful, emotionally scarred robot."

"Robots don't have emotions," Brooke said quirking her eyebrow.

"That's not the point."

"So your daughter's a little off. Mine's a damn tomboy-goth-all-around-freak. I meant that all in love but honestly, she scares me half the time. That's what kids are supposed to do. Freak out their parents."

"Yeah, but at least yours cries."

"You're odd, Nate," Brooke chuckled.

"I just want her to cry."

"I repeat, you are odd, Nate."

"Crying is a healthy reaction to grief. An unnatural reaction is staying stone-faced and then running to the bathroom to vomit."

"Well," Brooke said slowly, "At least the vomiting proves she was upset."

"Well that makes me feel better," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Promise me, Nathan, that you aren't going to push her on this."

"Davis, I don't even plan on mentioning it. I'm just venting to you."

"Ah, okay," Brooke nodded. A pregnant pause passed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Okay. Sorry about crying on your dress."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you let me be there for you." They both shared a quick glance.

"We're a team Brooke. We have been since we left Tree Hill."

"Yeah…" Brooke trailed off, "Team Brathan."

"Brathan?"

"Yeah it's like Brangelina or Bennifer. I combined our names to get Brathan."

"You've been reading too many celebrity magazines."

"I think it's catchy!" Brooke protested, "Besides, I could have named us Nooke!"

"Oh the horror!"

"Stop it!" Brooke slapped him on the chest with the mass booklet she was still holding.

"What was the point of this conversation again?"

"We're a team," Brooke said nodding, "Team Brathan."

"Right. We should get t-shirts."

"Ooh black ones! With glow in the dark writing."

"They could say 'Team Brathan on the front and 'teen parents' on the back."

"I love it," Brooke chuckled.

"Thanks Brooke," Nathan said after their laughter died down.

"For what?"

"For knowing how to cheer me up. For letting me cry on your dress. For just being you."

"Well," Brooke said smiling, "Thank you for liking the real Brooke Davis."

"How could I not?"

----------

"I need a drink," Lucas muttered.

Peyton rested her head on his shoulder. "I do too." She fiddled with his hand which was in her lap.

"A strong scotch."

"Mmhmm."

"This day just really needs to end."

"Are you okay, baby?" Peyton asked timidly, pulling her head up to look at him.

Lucas took his arm and placed it around her, pulling her snug against his side. He peppered a few kisses on her cheek and nose.

"I'm fine. I have you here."

"Sweet talker," Peyton murmured light heartedly wrapping her arms around his waist as he kissed her forehead.

"Always."

Behind them in the limo, Abigail nudged Evelyn. The two girls' moods had lightened much since they had gotten out of the church and both played off Abigail's emotional shipwreck like it was nothing.

"I want a love like that," Abigail whispered.

"Like what?" Evelyn asked. She had been staring out the window for some time now.

"Your dad and Peyton."

"Oh," Evelyn nodded, "Why them?"

"Why not them? Look at how much they love each other. They're so cute together." Abigail pointed to the couple who were wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Yeah I guess it's just weird for me to think about love."

"Why?"

"Besides those two lovebirds, I've never seen it cause anyone anything besides pain and heart ache."

"And now I see why you're a goth," Abigail muttered.

"Hush," Evelyn said elbowing the girl in the side, "Let's change the subject. How was your date with Josh?"

"Wow. That seems like another lifetime."

"Drama queen."

"It was good," Abigail said ignoring Evelyn's last comment, "The movie was funny and the party was nice…"

"But?"

"But what?"

"You trailed off leading me to assume there was a but."

"You know what they say about assuming?"

"Ha. Ha. Funny," Evelyn deadpanned.

"You were right though. There was a but."

"Yeah?"

"We kissed."

"Was it bad?"

"It was good but no sparks."

"Aw, Josh isn't the Lucas to your Peyton," Evelyn smirked. Abigail just rolled her eyes.

"Thus, my search continues."

"Oh please! We're sixteen. We have plenty of time."

"My parent's were married by now."

"They were weird. They don't count."

"Thanks Eve," Abigail snorted.

"I try, Abby," Evelyn said, "And besides, if you look too young you'll wind up like my parents, loathing each other and barely able to have a civilized conversation."

"Yeah but, they were weird. They don't count," Abigail said in monotone, copying Evelyn's previous words. They both shared a smirk.

"Very funny, cousin. Very, very funny."

-------------

"The Scott family would like to welcome you back to their home," the priest said as he ended the ceremony. The immediate family stayed back for a moment.

"I'm gonna stay for a little," Lucas said to them, "I wanna make sure they put him in the ground now like they promised."

"You want me to stay with you?" Peyton asked.

"No, I'm sure my mom needs your help."

"Come on, Peyton," Karen nudged, "We can go listen to people try and explain why my husband was a good man."

"Ma!" Lucas gasped.

"They didn't know him like we did. They're just going to lie to appease me. As if I don't know about his other side."

"Still-"

"Oh lighten up, Lucas," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you'd think someone died here," Nathan smiled earning him a slap on the chest from Brooke.

"Hush!"

"You're violent. For that, you're riding home with Peyton."

"You're ditching me?"

"Actually, I'm gonna go visit my wife's grave. I'll bum a ride with Lucas in the truck. You can take my spot in the limo."

"Ooh! Cool," Brooke said, "Tell Haley I said hello."

"Do you want to come with?"

"No thanks. I hate cemeteries."

"Are you two done?" Peyton asked, amusement playing in her eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go, Sawyer! Maybe we can get the chauffer to play my Boy George CD."

Brooke dragged Peyton to the limo where Abigail and Evelyn were waiting diligently. Karen chuckled at the sight.

"You boys know how to pick them," she said before she headed to her own car.

---------

"You're such a flirt," Peyton said suddenly. They had been driving in relative silence.

"Excuse me?" Brooke gasped.

"You heard me, Davis. I saw you with Nathan and I must say you haven't lost your touch-"

"Hey! The kids are in the car!"

"Oh right," Peyton said rolling her eyes, "They have their ipods cranked up so loud they wouldn't hear a truck driving through a nitro-glycerin plant.

"Who turns down Boy George in favor of isolated emo?"

"Normal people," Peyton said smoothly, "And don't change the subject."

"What subject?" Brooke said innocently.

"The thing between you and Nate."

"Oh! That subject! We're just friends."

"But you two have such chemistry."

"Neither of us are looking for anyone."

"Yeah but you don't need to be looking. He's right there."

"He's still grieving over Haley. He probably always will, and I refuse to be someone's back-up plan. I've been there before," Brooke said somewhat bitterly.

"You were not Lucas's back-up plan. He loved you," Peyton said firmly.

"You and I both know that he always loved you more, Peyt. You both just had crappy timing and I was something to keep his heart busy while he waited for you."

"You don't know that," Peyton said softly, though she knew she had lost.

"Right, well, the point is," Brooke sighed, "I like having Nathan as a friend, and I don't want to screw that up over something that will never work. We've both had our chance at love already."

"But you're the one who says everything happens for a reason. Haley's death, your break-up with Lucas, Eve and Abby. Maybe all those things happened to bring you two together. Like it was destiny or something."

Brooke snuck a glance at Peyton, and the two watched each other in silence for a couple of moments while Brooke soaked in the theory.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my broody, pessimistic best friend?" Brooke blurted out.

"Just trying to spread the love, Brooke." Peyton gave her a cheesy grin which Brooke rolled her eyes at.

"Okay enough of this." Brooke turned in her seat and patted Evelyn and Abigail's legs. Their attention focused on Brooke as they both pulled out their earbuds.

"What, mommy dearest?" Evelyn asked.

"Entertain us."

"We can't really do our jig in the car."

"Smart ass," Brooke and Peyton said at the same time and then gasped.

"Jinx!" Brooke said slapping her friend on the shoulder, "You owe me a coke now."

"Says who?"

"Laws of the jinx."

"Do you think we can go back to what we were doing now?" Abigail mock whispered.

"No!" Brooke whined, "We're much more interesting than your music. Besides, we have music on in the car."

"Mother, if I hear _Karma Chameleon_ one more time, I'm throwing myself out the car."

"Karma, karma, karma chameleon! You come and go! You come and goooo!" Brooke sang loudly.

"Oh God…"

"Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dreams! Red, gold and green! Red- oomph!" Brooke was cut off when Peyton covered her mouth.

"For the love of music, stop," Peyton begged.

"Thank you Auntie Peyton," Abigail said, "You're my hero."

"Hey!" Brooke said wiggling out of Peyton's grip, "Boy George is not bad!"

"You're right. They're just a shade from terrible."

"Like your crap's better. What are you two listening to?"

"Vodka and Cigarettes by A-JACT," Eve said smiling.

"Ooh good song! Especially the part where-"

"Peyton, don't encourage her," Brooke said rolling her eyes, "What about you Abby? Tell me its something sane…"

"Oh it's nothing," Abigail said waving it off, "I'm all over the place."

"Nice try, cousin. You've had the same song on repeat. I can tell by the sound."

"Whatever, Eve."

"Ooh it must be something embarrassing like Britney Spears or Moby!"

"Or maybe Boy George," Peyton deadpanned.

"Not funny," Brooke said, then she turned her attention to Abigail, "Spill, Scott."

"Yeah, come on, Abby! Show us!"

"No thanks," Abigail said hiding her ipod behind her back. Evelyn quickly scooped down and grabbed it from her using the quick reflexes her father taught her.

"Got it!"

"Evelyn Peyton Scott, give it back!"

"Not until I see what song you're playing."

"Eve," Brooke warned, "Give her ipod back. If she doesn't want to-"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is what you were listening to. _When the Stars Go Blue_?"

Peyton and Brooke exchanged a look.

"Shut up, Eve!" Abigail hissed, grabbing the ipod back from her cousin.

"I mean, seriously? Country music?" Evelyn shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm serious. Just drop it."

"Well, at least tell me it wasn't the Tim McGraw version…"

"No, it was the one my mother recorded with Chris Keller," Abigail snapped. An awkward tension settled over the car.

"Oh," Evelyn said quietly.

"I think it's a lovely song," Brooke said, folding her hands in her lap, "Don't you think so, Peyton?"

"When you can't hear Keller, it's great," Peyton muttered.

"His voice isn't that bad," Abigail said calmly from her spot, "I like the rasp it has to it."

"His voice is fine. His attitude is a whole other story."

"Yeah, I agree," Brooke said, "Total jerk."

"Never met him. Wouldn't know," Evelyn said rolling her eyes.

"Mom must have liked him," Abigail said shrugging her shoulders. There was another pause before anyone said anything.

"Your mother liked everyone," Brooke said.

"No matter how annoying they were."

"Dad says your mom was a saint," Evelyn said, "And he's talked about Chris Keller before. Supposedly, your dad hated him, but your mom just thought he was a lost soul in need of guidance."

"Why would you two be talking about Chris Keller?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you Brooke? Keller moved back in town. He volunteers at the school. Luke runs into him a lot when he's coaching."

"And I told dad that I thought Mr. Keller was a gorgeous young specimen," Evelyn said in her most proper voice.

"Eve!"

"It was just to piss dad off. It's funny to watch him go off on his little tirades."

"Well, now that I think about it," Peyton said calmly, "He may be a jackass but he's a fine looking jack ass."

"Wait, are we talking about Lucas or Chris?" Brooke asked.

"Umm I was talking about Chris, but it works for Lucas too, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah it does," Brooke sighed.

"Okay, eww! That's my father you're talking about," Evelyn said covering her ears. Brooke and Peyton shot each other a devious smirk.

"He looked especially good today in that suit," Brooke said.

"I know. I told him that blue tie would bring out his eyes."

"Oh definitely," Brooke nodded, "If you two weren't married, I'd be on him like syrup on pancakes."

"Well, why let that stop you?" Peyton said, "We can share him. It can be an every other day thing while you're in town."

"Ooh, or we could just do a threesome!"

"Kinky. I like it."

"Oh my God! Eww! Stop it," Evelyn whined, "This is beyond creepy."

"I find it comical," Abigail said. Brooke and Peyton exchanged another glance.

"Maybe we could invite Nathan to join in too," Peyton added.

"Ah! Now you've crossed a line."

-----------

Nathan and Lucas stood in silence as they watched Dan being lowered into the ground. Both of them had their hands in their pockets. They felt an odd sense of déjà vu. They had been the two who stayed back to make sure Haley was buried nearly seventeen years ago.

"You want to go visit Haley's grave now?" Lucas asked, "I can wait in the car."

"You can come with. It's no big deal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm less likely to break down and cry like a little girl if you're watching."

Lucas knew it was a joke and yet at the same time, he could sense Nathan's fear.

"All right," Lucas nodded, "I haven't been there in awhile anyway."

The two began their walk in silence. Haley's grave was on the other side of the cemetery, near the entrance gates. They proceeded down the winding paths.

"So," Lucas started, kicking a pebble on the path.

"So," Nathan repeated.

"You and Brooke seem to be really getting along."

"Umm yeah we always have," Nathan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I just didn't realize how close you were."

"Jealous?" Nathan smirked.

"Hardly," Lucas snorted, "If you can deal with her, you've got my blessing."

"You make her sound a lot worse than she really is, and what do you mean 'your blessing.' We're not a couple or anything."

"Don't lie to me, man. I'm your brother. I can tell these things."

"You're clueless. Brooke and I are just friends. Neither of us want anything more."

"My mom asked me if you two were dating…"

"You know what? I hardly think this is appropriate conversation for right now. Haley's grave is-"

"Oh come on, Nate! Haley would want you to be happy. And she loved Brooke."

"Yeah well this is just too awkward. Besides, I don't like Brooke. We're just friends. Get it through your little head there."

"Okay, I'll drop it."

"Thank you."

"Well, for now at least."

"Ugh!" Nathan groaned, "And here I thought Brooke was nosy. And why are you smirking?"

"You mentioned Brooke."

"Oh God," Nathan rolled his eyes, but then stopped in his tracks as he saw Haley's grave. Lucas looked ahead.

"You ready, man?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Do you want me to stay back here?"

"No. You can come on up."

The gravestone was grey marble. It was tall, but not monstrous. Still, Nathan felt it was the most gravitating structure in the place, though that may have been a biased opinion on his part. He had paid for purple petunias to be planted and watered every summer and he noted how well those flowers had been taken care of. He approached the stone, tentatively placing his hand on top of it. The cool surface burned him more than any fire could, and he found his hand pulling back into his pocket.

"Hey Hales," he said quietly, "I haven't been here in awhile. Sixteen years. Five months. Fourteen days and two hours. But who's counting? I actually thought of that on the way over."

He paused to shift his feet, "Abby tells me she comes to visit you sometimes, and I'm glad because...she's a beautiful girl, inside and out...I say all of that comes from you. I wish you were here to see her. She's my little angel, and I know right now you're smirking at me for putting her on a pedestal. But you've met her. You can see why I do it. She's got me wrapped around her finger."

Nathan sighed, "I miss you. I think about you everyday. I still get chills when it rains or when Abby makes macaroni and cheese. I can still see you fidgeting at my front door when you came home from tour. I can feel your lips lingering on mine when we shared our first kiss. You're haunting me, Haley...in a good way, I think."

He bent down and knelt before the stone, kissing the top of it, "I love you. Always and forever..." As his words trailed off, he buffed out a dirt spot over the 'L' in her name. Finally, he turned to face Lucas though he didn't utter a word.

"You okay, little bro?" Lucas asked hoarsely.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, "Is it weird that I keep hoping she'll pop out from behind a tree and say I've been punked?"

"No...I've been waiting sixteen years for it too."

Nathan sighed and absentmindedly traced the death date on the stone. His finger paused mid trace as he noticed a small piece of folded white paper tucked behind the second and third row of petunias. He trapped the note between his index and middle finger.

"What's that?" Lucas asked furrowing his eyebrow.

"I don't know. I just found it in the flowers."

"Maybe Abby left it there."

"Then I should put it back."

"Wait, no, you have to read it! What if it's Haley leaving us messages?"

"Now you really are sounding like Brooke."

"You mentioned her again," Lucas smirked.

"Because she believes in that supernatural, fate-slash-destiny crap," Nathan took a deep breath, "Do you really think I should read it?"

"Well yeah."

"All right," Nathan said reluctantly as he unfolded the paper.

"You're gonna read it aloud, right?"

"Well, it was your idea so it's only fair."

"There's the spirit, Nate!"

"You know, I find it odd how you and I bond over odd things like this."

"We're unique," Lucas said, "Now, read!"

"Yes, sir," Nathan mock saluted, "Okay it says _To HJS, Still working on the chorus and the second set, but the first is done_ and then below it looks like lyrics."

"What do they say?"

"_I pray that angels hold you close_

_That everything you cherished matters most_

_That you sing before whoever plays your host_

_May your lyrics speak the words you never wrote_

_But that you held within the pocket of your coat_

_Waiting for the day it'd be your toast._"

"Wow," Lucas whistled, "Powerful stuff. I wonder if Abby wrote it. Or maybe Eve."

"No, it's signed," Nathan said quietly.

"By who?"

"C.K."

"Who?" Lucas said loudly.

"Any chance Chris Keller's in town?"

"Oh," Lucas whispered, "Uh yeah."

"I'll have to pay him visit," Nathan said crinkling the paper and tossing it back behind the flowers.

"Nate, they were friends. There's no reason for you to beat him up over this."

"Yeah well I'm irrational Lucas. You should have learned that by now."

"Yes, but you're making it sound like he's having an affair with your dead wife."

"Now, that's uncalled for," Nathan said standing up, dusting off his pants.

"Well, irrationality must run in the family."

"Luke," Nathan sighed, "This just doesn't feel right. Another man writing lyrics about my wife."

"If I had written something and put it here, would you have had a problem?"

"No."

"Right, because Haley and I were friends. Just like Chris and Haley were."

"Did you ever kiss Haley?"

"Yes," Lucas said blankly.

"While she and I were married?" Nathan said narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Uh no."

"There's the point, Lucas. Chris and Haley kissed while we were married. He almost cost us our marriage."

"Nathan..."

"I just don't like him and I doubt I ever will. I assumed he'd be out of my life forever when Haley stopped touring, and here he is popping back up again. He just needs to stay away from my family."

-----------------------

Remember…Reviews make me feel special :D …and I'm sorry if the Chris's lyrics sucked…I never claimed to be a lyricist (yes that is a real word. lol.)


	7. Letting In and Letting Go

A/N: No big Author's notes today. I want to thank you all for your reviews and support last chapter. Everything's going well over here and it looks like everything's settled down. I have to thank my brilliant beta/muse Ellie. She's in charge of checking everything I write from this point forward. So if it sucks…blame Ellie! –Looks around— Jk! Let me know what y'all think.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter Seven: Letting in and Letting go.

Evelyn sat legs crossed on the front couch of her grandmother's living room. She watched as her grandmother and stepmother shook the hands of the comers and the goers with the same polite smile on their faces. She couldn't imagine doing that. She was always very open with her emotions. Blunt and honest like her mother. A wide spectrum of polarizing feelings like her father. She was basically a volcano waiting to explode.

Abigail plopped down next to her, her blue eyes sparkling and yet so empty. They were two very different girls, like fire and ice. For the most part, they meshed well, but there were times when one saw the other in a bad light. There was always a thin underlying tension that rippled through them. At times, Evelyn saw Abigail as cold and bitter without merit. And other times, Abigail felt Evelyn was ungrateful of everything her parents and Peyton had sacrificed for her. But for the most part, those things stayed buried in the dark beneath tense jokes and awkward pauses.

"My feet hurt," Abigail whined, resting her head on Evelyn's shoulder.

"You're the one who wore stilettos."

"But look! They're so pretty!" She wiggled her toes.

"Ugh, I need a cigarette," Evelyn mumbled.

"You smoke?"

"Occasionally. Mostly when I'm depressed or pissed off."

"How do you get the cigarettes? Does your dad know? Ooh more importantly, does your mom know?"

"Okay slow down, reporter girl! First off, neither of my parents know and let's keep it that way. Secondly, I get the cigarettes from Jenny when I come to visit here."

"But when we're in school you only visit like once a month."

"I'm not a chain smoker, Abby," Evelyn said rolling her eyes, "I barely use them."

"Wait, is Jenny David's sister?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're bumming cigarettes off your ex-boyfriend's sister."

"He's not my ex."

"Whoa! When did that happen?"

"It always happens when I'm back in town."

"Because you love him."

"Love isn't real, Abby. I don't use the word."

"Fine," Abigail said rolling her eyes, "You care about him."

"A lot. I haven't seen him in awhile though, but he sent flowers and that's code for 'we're back together' for David."

"Well, it looks like you'll see him today," Abigail said motioning to where Karen, Peyton and now Brooke were shaking hands with a family of five.

"Oh God, I'm going to kill him."

"Why?"

"My mother doesn't know about him."

-----------

"We're so sorry for your loss, Peyton," Jake said sympathetically before turning to Brooke, "Oh Davis! I didn't know you were in town."

"Well, I am," Brooke grinned, "So introduce your little family here."

"Well you remember Jenny."

"Wow! She grew up! How old are you?"

"Eighteen," the girl said confidently. She had her mother's eyes and her father's smile.

"Oh, I feel so old now," Brooke laughed, "And who are these fine boys?"

"These are my sons, David and Stephen."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all ours," David said shaking her hand, "I've heard so much about you."

"Hopefully nothing from your mother," Brooke joked casting a glance at the raven-haired woman, Nikki.

"And here I thought you'd forgotten all about me."

"Oh, no, Nikki. You're too memorable to forget."

"Okay, I think its best if we keep the line moving," Peyton said sensing that the two women were seconds away from throwing punches, "Thank you Jagieleskis."

As soon as the family was out of earshot, Peyton let out a deep breath.

"I didn't know he lived in Tree Hill or that he married skank-ho," Brooke said.

"Well you're not into Tree Hill gossip, remember? So I didn't mention it."

"But this is major, Peyt! Not only did he marry skank-ho, he had two more spawns with her. And one of them is about Eve's age meaning…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"It means that Jake cheated on me with Nikki while we were dating and I didn't find out about it until he moved back to Tree Hill."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch, but then again karma's a bitch."

"Oh come off it, Peyton," Brooke said rolling her eyes, "We both know that you didn't deserve that."

"Neither did you."

"Martyr," Brooke smirked.

"Saint."

"Shove it, you backstabbing whore."

"Much better," Peyton smiled.

"So what did Lucas say when Jake came back to town?"

"He punched him in the face."

"Well that's lovely," Brooke said somewhat sarcastically.

"It was very chivalrous of him. Nikki and I had to break up the fight and in the process, we wound up exchanging blows. In short, I'm sure their homecoming didn't go as well as they planned."

"Wow. I don't get why they came today then if there's so much drama between the Jagieleski and Scott families?"

"David made them come, I'm sure."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, why wouldn't he? What kind of guy would he be if he didn't come see his-" Peyton stopped suddenly, looking into Brooke's eyes, "Eve didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh no," Peyton sighed, "This is not my place to talk about." Peyton glanced around the room, "Watch for yourself." She nodded to the living room.

------------

"Evelyn," David said approaching the girls, "Am I hallucinating?"

"I don't know. Are you on drugs? Because only drugs could explain this!"

"You're wearing a skirt."

"You're avoiding the subject."

"I'm sorry I was in a state of shock. What are you accusing me of?"

"You brought your family into my family's house when you know my father hates your father and my stepmother hates both of them. Furthermore, you've made yourself known to my mother who I've yet to-" She was cut off by David's lips pressed gently to hers. They pulled apart and Evelyn was left in a daze just like his kisses always left her. And just like always, he smirked at her response.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather, and as your boyfriend, I had to be here for you despite how much our families hate each other. My parents know how much you mean to me and they promised they would stay away from Lucas, the less rational of your parents-"

"Peyton's my stepmom," Evelyn argued. She usually referred to Peyton as a parent because it was easier, but she was looking for anything to prove David wrong.

"Right, well anyways, as for your _real_ mother, I didn't expect her to be here, but I don't regret showing up. I never do when it means I get to see your pretty face."

"Oh he's good," Abigail said from the couch. Evelyn shot her a quick glare before turning back to face David.

"David," Evelyn admonished weakly, "You and I know-"

"Let's not fight now, okay? I have to get back to the car. I'll visit you before you leave and you can chew me out then."

"Fine," Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. David pulled her into his arms, though she made no move to accept the embrace. He kissed the top of her head.

"You look beautiful in a skirt, by the way," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't get used to it," she mumbled against his chest which soon vibrated as he laughed.

"You look just as beautiful in pants." He released her from his hold and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Evelyn said grabbing his arm and spinning him around. She reached up, giving him a quick kiss. Shivers ran the length of both their spines and Evelyn quickly pulled back, fearing someone would see them. More specifically Brooke.

"Now go!" she said pushing him away.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, m'lady," he whispered as he backed his way out of the room.

She watched him go, a silly grin plastered on her face. That was until her eyes caught her mother's. It was at that point that she felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out.

Brooke Davis had a look that could freeze fire. Her eyes narrowed. Her mouth opened just a bit. Her eyebrows furled together. If her face wasn't scary enough, her body language made it worse. Hands were placed on hips. Her stance open. Then, she would do this thing where'd she send you one more glare before turning around to give you a cold shoulder. Evelyn watched as her mother did just this. She quickly hustled over to her, tugging on her arm to spin her around.

"Mom, I-"

"Save it, Evelyn. Now's not the time."

"I was going to tell you. I swear to God I was."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you and him been together?"

"One year, on and off."

"Oh my God," Brooke hissed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Mom-"

"Why the hell would you keep this from me? It's not like I'm against you dating. I encourage it! How many times have you and I sat and had our girl talks about guys at school? You've gushed about the boys in your class but not once have you mentioned a boyfriend. You've had ample opportunity to tell me. Why haven't you? Give me one good reason, Evelyn!"

"Because he's a Tree Hill boy!" Evelyn blurted out.

"What?"

"You don't want to hear anything about Tree Hill. Not once have you asked me about my friends there or if I even have friends there. So why should I talk about David?"

"Because he's important to you. And that makes him important to me regardless of where he comes from." Brooke stared at her daughter in silence for a moment. "You think the fact that he lives here really makes a difference?"

"Of course it does, mom. It makes a world of difference." Evelyn took a deep breath, "I keep Tree Hill separate from New York. I have to so I don't compare the two and realize how much more one sucks than the other."

"And I guess I'm included in the New York group?"

Evelyn opened her mouth to retort, but she was cut off by Peyton's approach.

"Eve, can you go get Abby and take her to the study. Dan's lawyer has the will ready to read and the boys just got back."

"Sure," Eve nodded.

"We'll finish this conversation later, Evelyn," Brooke said coldly.

"Fine," Eve muttered before stalking off.

"Was that about David?" Peyton asked.

"Ugh! Where's Nathan?"

"In the foyer. Do you want to talk about this, Brooke?"

"About the fact you kept this from me?"

"She kept it from us. Luke and I have only known for a couple of months. And, she said she told you, but that I shouldn't mention it because you hated her having a boyfriend here."

"Oh great! I've raised a liar."

"I can't believe her," Peyton whispered.

"I need to find Nathan," Brooke said quickly stomping into the foyer.

Nathan and Lucas saw her coming, followed by a worried Peyton. She looked like a blaze of fury.

"Hurricane Brooke coming right for us. And it looks to be at least a category five," Lucas smirked.

"Lucas Scott, wipe that smirk off your face," Brooke said slapping him on the shoulder.

"I've been here three minutes and you've already hit me. New record."

"You know every second I spend in your presence I spend wondering why I ever-" she cut herself off, "This is unnecessary-"

"-We finally agree-"

"-I came to talk to Nathan, and you need to talk to your daughter."

"I'm guessing she did something wrong since you called her _my_ daughter."

"Just go and ask her!"

"Fine, but don't take too long with your rendezvous. The lawyer's in a rush, and he's dad's friend so he's a total ass."

"Luke!" Peyton exclaimed.

"He used to be a car salesman. Enough said."

"So did your father."

"Like I said, enough said. Dad was only nice to the people that mattered."

"It's odd to hear you call him dad," Nathan blurted out in awe.

"It took me a while," Lucas admitted softly.

"Okay I'm saving us the awkward moment," Peyton said steering Lucas out of the room, "We're gonna go to the study and yell at Eve."

"I still don't know why we're yelling at her." Echoes of Lucas's voice could be heard as they left the foyer.

"So…" Nathan said.

"I'm gonna kill my daughter."

"I'm gonna kill Chris Keller."

"Chris Keller? What the-"

"Wait, why are you killing Eve?"

"I'll tell you after you explain Chris Keller," Brooke reasoned.

"That can wait until later. The lawyer's waiting."

"Fine. Eve has a boyfriend."

"And…" Nathan led.

"He lives in Tree Hill."

"And…"

"She didn't tell me about him."

"Well maybe it's not serious."

"One year is serious," Brooke muttered.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa!"

"Well, I don't know if that's reason to kill her, but it's a reason to be mad."

"You're right. Death is too easy. She'll have to deal with my eternal bitchy side instead."

"Beautiful idea," Nathan smirked, "Now, let's get to the study, and afterward I can explain why I want to kill Chris Keller." He extended his arm which Brooke looped her own through.

"Yes, sir."

--------

"There she is," Peyton whispered.

"You didn't tell me what happened yet," Lucas hissed quietly.

"You find out yourself."

"Women," Lucas said, rolling his eyes before heading over to his daughter who was conversing with Deb. "Deb, do you mind if I steal my daughter for a second?"

Lucas hardly waited for a response before he steered her away.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Peyton and your mother sent me over here to yell at you, but the thing is I don't know what I'm supposed to yell about."

"Oh," Evelyn said quietly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Any idea what you did wrong?"

"Well," Evelyn sighed, "I kind of kept something from mom."

"Okay."

"And umm I kind of lied to Peyton."

"Double whammy there."

"I know," Evelyn whined.

"What is this all about?"

"I didn't tell mom about David, and I told Peyton that mom knew about him and she shouldn't talk about him because mom didn't like that he was from Tree Hill."

"Wow."

"And to make matters worse, David and his family show up here-"

"Jake was in this house?" Lucas asked, his eyes narrowing.

"David brought them. He wanted to pay his respects."

"Out of all the boys in Tree Hill and New York you had to choose a Jagielski."

"It's like Scott tradition that we fall for the people we can't have," Evelyn said, "But yeah, the point is mom is really pissed at me for not telling her. It's like she thinks I did it with malicious intent."

"Well did you?"

"Daddy! You did not just ask me that!"

"Well, you know how Uncle Nathan sends me those parenting brochures?"

"Dad, where is this going?"

"I was reading one of them the other day and it was talking about something similar to our situation. This girl lived with her father in a different city then her mother. She wanted to spend more time with her mother. Anyways, she kept keeping stuff about her life from her dad. The writer said that kids do that as a way of punishing their parents. They feel like it's the only thing they can control."

"Oh come on! I'm not keeping this from mom as punishment! I just didn't want to hurt her."

"How does having a boyfriend in Tree Hill hurt her?"

"I don't know," Evelyn said rubbing her neck, "It just does."

"Well," Lucas sighed, "I don't know how I'm supposed to yell at you for this. You shouldn't have done it, but-"

"Daddy, let's face it. You can't physically yell at me. You've never been able to."

"God, you're right," Lucas chuckled, "You were wrong, though for lying to Peyt and keeping it from your mother. Please tell me you know that…"

"I do," Evelyn laughed, "I really do. I'll even tell Peyton that you yelled at me if you'd like?"

"Don't bother. She knows better. Maybe we can convince your mom though."

"Oh God…what am I gonna do about mom?"

"Talk to her. Sit her down and tell her everything about David, all the little things you've told Abigail and Peyton. Let her in, Eve."

"Okay," Evelyn nodded, a sad smile gracing her face, "I feel so horrible for everything."

"Come here," Lucas said pulling her into a hug, "We all mistakes. It'll be okay."

-------

"Ugh, look at him!" Brooke hissed.

"Brooke…" Nathan warned.

"Seriously, Nate! Why is he playing good cop? He should be yelling at her not hugging her!"

"Oh please! That little girl has got him wrapped around her finger. And besides, Lucas has a way of getting to her without raising his voice."

"Figures."

"Brooke," Nathan sighed as he reached down and kissed her forehead, "I know she hurt you but you have a tendency to overreact to these things."

For a moment, Brooke was too thrown by his gesture to respond. Then, she realized what he did and smacked him on the shoulder.

"What the hell-" Nathan cried.

"Don't think I don't know what you just did," Brooke said, "You tried to distract me with your little forehead kiss so I wouldn't realize you told me I overreact."

"Or maybe I just wanted to kiss your forehead."

"Do you have a forehead fetish, Nate? Be honest with me now."

"Yeah totally," Nathan deadpanned, "The bigger the better. That's why I love yours."

"I do not have a big forehead!" Brooke gasped.

Just then, Peyton approached looking back and forth between the two.

"Okay, umm I don't want to know what the hell you two are talking about."

"He just said I have a big forehead!"

"I didn't say that. I implied that."

"Right, well, I just came over here to tell you that the lawyer is starting now. You might want to sit down."

The chairs in the room were set up in a circle so that they all faced a television which had been hooked up.

"Video will?" Nathan asked Lucas as they all settled down.

"Yep," Lucas said, "He did it a couple years ago."

"Have you seen it already?"

"Nope. You know him. He liked to keep everything a secret."

Nathan took a deep breath. Yes, he knew is father loved shocking people. But what else did he really know about him? It was unsettling how close Lucas had grown to Dan in such a short amount of time. It was also still unsettling to think of Dan having another side besides evil. He knew his father had changed. He just hadn't realized how much.

"Okay, is everyone here, Luke?" the lawyer asked.

"Everyone on your list."

"Then let's begin. I've called you all here today because you were all mentioned in the will of Dan Scott. Dan left behind a video will." The man bent down and pressed play on the VCR.

Dan soon appeared on screen, sitting behind his old mahogany desk. It looked almost identical to one of those presidential speeches. All he needed was the American flag behind him.

"Hello loved ones. If you're watching this, that means I've finally kicked the bucket. And now that I've in more polite terms 'passed on,' I want to give back to all you. You are the people who stuck by me even when I was at my worst. And you learned to trust me again. For that, I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Deb and Karen. I'm signing over to you both, the Tree Hill dealership. Deb, I'm also giving you enough money to pay off that insanely large mansion you still live in. You and I raised Nathan there and I can't imagine you ever living someplace else. Karen, I've already paid off all off the house and we shouldn't have any debt. However, I've set aside enough money for you hopefully to live out the rest of your life comfortably in your old house. You and I discussed this before and I know there's no other place you'd want to live."

"So that leaves me what I'm going to do with our house. I'm giving that to my son Nathan. Do you know what that means? It means I want you to get your ass back to Tree Hill and stop sulking. Do you really think that Haley would want your daughter being raised anywhere else? I'm proud of you Nate for raising her on your own in California. But enough is enough. It's time for you to get back here."

"And that brings me to you, Brooke Davis."

It was here when Brooke nearly jumped out of her seat. She really didn't think she would be mentioned in the will. She thought she was there to accept anything for Evelyn seeing as she was underage.

"Brooke, I'm leaving you the beach house. You too need to come home, and part of me knows that Nathan won't come back unless you come with him. Plus, my granddaughter wants to be here. Think of the beach house as an incentive. I know you love the view from there. And Eve loves it too."

"As for Eve and Abby, I have set aside college funds for both of them. Abby, I want you to have my fishing poles and tackle box as well as all of my paintings and sketches. Eve, you get all the old videos, photographs and family tree. You can make that scrapbook you wanted and learn more about our family in the process. Your curiosity about it has always made me proud. And I hope this helps you out kid."

"Finally, I come to you Lucas and Peyton. I thought really hard on what I wanted to leave behind for you two. You both deserve the world. But I know what you guys want more than anything in the world and that's a child."

"I sold the dealership in Durham for two-hundred and fifty grand. All of that money is going to go to a doctor in New York. His name is Dorian Corbin and he's the best doctor at the top fertility clinic in the nation. As soon as you get this message, he'll be on a plane to Tree Hill to meet with you. I've already sent your files to him and he's had at least four months since I made this tape to study your case. So he should have plenty of time to figure out what will be your best treatment method."

"You may be wondering why I didn't just give you the money and it's simple. If you thought Brooke was stubborn, Lucas, you, are ten times worse. You were too proud to take it, and I knew that ahead of time. Now, you have no choice. Go have lots of sex and babies and maybe you could name one of them in my honor."

"Okay," Dan sighed, "I think that covers everyone. So, I leave you all with this. Don't live your life in vain. Take my advice. It'll make you all happy. You just don't realize it yet."

The tape went blank and everyone sat in silence.

"Well," Nathan began, trying to clear the air. He was cut off suddenly though as Peyton let out a huge sob.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked, rubbing circles on her back "Are you okay?"

"We could have a baby," Peyton whispered, a huge smile taking over her face.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled back, "We could."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her close, kissing her forehead. Everyone was so lost in the happy moment that they didn't notice the brunette leave the room, until the door slammed behind her. Nathan quickly stood to follow her out and see if she was okay.

--------

"Brooke! Slow down," Nathan said as he chased her up the stairs.

"I can't believe this," she said as she turned the corner into one of the open bedrooms.

"Brooke." Nathan closed the door behind him. She was already sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes glued to the floor. He decided to kneel in front of her so he could gain some form of eye contact.

"No! This is not fair!" Brooke cried.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone wants us to come back as it is, but now your dead father is trying to put even more pressure on us. And to make it worse…I have no excuse why I shouldn't come home. I have no friends in New York. My job would probably be easier if I was based in the south. My daughter loves it here. New York is crowded and did I mention my landlord keeps flirting with me?"

"Yeah that came up before," Nathan said quietly.

"Nathan! There are all these reasons why I could come back! Why I should come back…"

"But?"

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

Nathan let out a deep breath. He rose from his spot and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Remember how you told me you'd face Tree Hill for me?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll face this with you."

"Nathan! You're supposed to talk me out of this!"

"Brooke, I can't. I of all people know it would be hard, but seeing my father on that TV, hearing him talk about his life, I realized how much stuff I've actually missed out on here. Plus, if you came back too, we'd have a lot of fun."

"Yeah I guess…"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could kill Lucas."

"Seriously?"

"I'm being serious. I could kill him. Or I could wind up killing my friendship with Peyton…"

"How's that?"

"I don't know! I'm a pessimist with these things!"

"Just think about it Brooke. Maybe we should try to see the good in this."

"You're way too positive about all of this."

"I'm trying something new, Davis. Optimism."

"Believe it or not, it suits you well." Brooke let out a small chuckle, before meeting his eyes. She was suddenly increasingly aware of his proximity, the way his warm breath hit her cheek with every exhale. She unconsciously leaned closer, noticing the way his smile had faded and his eyes now swirled with an unreadable emotion. Something made her want to act on it. It had been so long since someone looked at her quite like that, who made her feel this way.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and they both jumped back a little.

"Come in," Brooke said, her voice still shaking from the intensity of the encounter. The door swung open and Evelyn appeared. The tension in the room was awkward to say the least.

"I'll just go," Nathan said moving to get up.

"No stay!" Evelyn said, "You can be here for this. I don't know if you'll find it interesting, but-"

"Okay," Nathan said, sitting back down.

"Mom?"

"I have a feeling I know where this is going…" Brooke said, fumbling with her hands.

"This isn't about Tree Hill. Well, it kind of is, but it's not about Dan's will," Evelyn began. She took a deep breath. "David loves Westerns."

"Huh?" Brooke said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"David, my boyfriend, he loves old Westerns. He especially loves the ones that have John Wayne in them. He could sit and watch them for hours at a time. And umm, when we were thirteen, he fell out of a tree and cut his chin. He refused to move until I kissed him. Oh and whenever he's afraid of me, he rubs the back of his neck and looks out the nearest window. But I think that's a male thing, really."

Brooke couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"He loves me, and I love him, but you have no idea how scared I am of the word. So, we don't tell each other that we're in love. We use "care" and "heart" and "need." And he always asks about you when I come to town. He's wanted to meet you since we were little. And he-"

"Slow down, Eve," Brooke said, smiling, "After all, we've got all night." She patted the spot next to her on the bed.

For the rest of the night, the girls sat and talked about David and about Tree Hill, but never once about whether they were moving back. And all the while, Nathan watched them, adding his two cents whenever he thought it was appropriate. Most of his time, though, was spent watching Brooke. The way she smiled. Her laugh. The way her eyes sparkled when she was happy.

Yes, Nathan Scott was fascinated with Brooke Davis. He could only hope she decided to come home permanently to Tree Hill. He didn't know why, but he felt that if she did leave, he'd miss her. He couldn't go back to daily telephone calls after seeing her in person. There was something about that smile and those eyes that would haunt him if he had to go another sixteen years before seeing them again.


	8. Family Bonding and Mutual Understanding

A/N: Here's a little update for you! Credit to Ellie for the amazing beta/muse job...She's great with dealing with my insanity. Thank you to all the reviewers as well, especially the LPers who are along for the ride despite the fact this fic is Brathan. That shows dedication. lol. And to the BNers who might hate LP but read anyways...Can you tell I'm in a loving mood?? I really am. So I'll just shut up now and let you read! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, it'd be Leyton and Brathan all the way.

Chapter Eight: Family Bonding and a Mutual Understanding

"Ring the doorbell."

"You ring it!"

"Come on, Brooke. Just do it."

"Nate, you're closer. You do it."

"Both of you zip it," Evelyn sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'll do it."

"They had been lingering outside Lucas and Peyton's house for ten minutes debating over who would ring the doorbell. They had spent the previous hours at Karen and Dan's house talking in a spare bedroom. Around midnight, Karen came in to inform them that she was going to bed and that they were welcome to stay the night. They sheepishly declined braving the few block walk to where Lucas and Peyton's house was.

Evelyn had found the interaction between her mother and Nathan quite interesting. They had a witty banter going since they had left Karen's. Somehow the two had gone from talking about the state of Tree Hill's sidewalks to why Lucas and Peyton didn't have a dog to how they got the cream inside a twinkie. She had given up on trying to follow their train of thought. Now as she rang the doorbell, they had gone back to arguing about who was the better superhero, Batman or Superman.

"Batman was cooler. Look at all those gadgets he had."

"Right, so if you take away the gadgets, he's nothing," Brooke argued, "Just a weird dude in tights."

"Whatever. Your hero wears a gay cape."

"A bright cherry red cape-"

"-making it easier for him to be spotted-"

"-making him braver. He doesn't need dark garbs to blend into the night."

"He's an idiot."

Just then, the door opened and a frustrated looking Lucas answered.

"Lucas, who's better Superman or Batman?"

"Please tell me you did not come here at one in the morning to ask me that."

"No we're here because you're letting us stay the night, remember?" Nathan rolled his eyes. "Plus we have your daughter."

"Right," Lucas nodded, "Well first of all, to answer your question Superman was better."

"Ha! Told you!"

"What? How could you say that Lucas?"

"See, Nate, man dominates animals here on Earth, including bats. So really a quote unquote _bat_ man is not nearly as powerful as a man who's been giving _super_ human powers. Plus, batman relies on gadgets."

"But-"

"Face it, Nathan, you lost," Brooke said, "If Broody and I can agree, then it's gotta be a consensus."

Nathan never had a chance to respond. Peyton came down the stairs, clutching her robe to her chest.

"What's going on here?"

"Our house guests are back."

"Oh okay," Peyton said, "Well then I'll go pull out the sleeper sofa in the family room and help you get settled."

"What?" Lucas said, his eyes snapping to meet hers. "You and I-"

"Luke…" Peyton glanced at their guests, a gentle blush covering her cheeks.

"Nice try. We're celebrating." Lucas, without warning picked Peyton up and slung her over his shoulder. He turned back to face his guests, ignoring a shrieking and giggling Peyton. "Brooke, Nathan, can you two handle sharing a bed?"

"We're not pandas. Just because you stick us in a room doesn't mean we'll mate."

"Eww!" Evelyn cried, "Peyton and dad were bad enough."

"Brooke, I once used a similar line on Rachel," Peyton said as Lucas carried her up the stairs.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Peyton said trying to lift her head to look at Brooke, "Luke! This is so-"

"Eve, if your mother or uncle need anything take care of it," Lucas cut her off.

"Yeah whatever. Goodnight pandas," Evelyn snickered.

"She called us pandas," Peyton giggled as Lucas shut their door behind them.

Brooke and Nathan shared a look before bursting out in laughter. Evelyn rolled her eyes at all four of what could pass as her parental units.

"Can I get you two anything?" Eve shrugged her shoulders between the two.

"Are they always like that?" Nathan asked.

"Like pandas? Yes. The rule 'knock before entering' applies to every room in this house, even the ones without doors."

"Thanks for the warning," Brooke said scrunching up her nose.

"Never thought I'd see the day Brooke Davis became a prude."

"Quiet, Nathan. Eve, can you get me some towels and point me to bathroom. I need to shower."

"Sure," Evelyn nodded toward the stairs. Brooke and Nathan followed her up. Evelyn went to get towels while Brooke and Nathan waited in their room.

"I'm gonna change in here," Nathan said, "So the knocking rule should apply."

"Like you follow that rule," Brooke muttered referring to that morning.

"I heard that," Nathan smirked, before glancing at the bed, "Left or right?"

"Left or right what?"

"Side of the bed."

"Umm left. It's closer to the window."

"Good. I like the right."

"Here are your towels," Evelyn said charging into the room, "Bathroom is connected here." She pointed to the small door attached to the bedroom.

"Thank you dear." Brooke took the towels from her daughter and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Now go get some sleep."

"Goodnight mom." Evelyn watched as her mother headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"You gonna be okay, Eve?" Nathan asked.

"Huh?" She seemed caught off by the question.

"I know you were close with your grandfather."

"Oh," Evelyn said softly, "I'll be fine. Nothing a few good cries won't fix."

"Sounds rational," Nathan said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He stared down at his intertwined fingers.

"You should call Abby."

"It's late."

"She won't care," Evelyn said. Seeing his uncertainty, she continued, "Look, I know Abby's closed off, and she doesn't cry, but that doesn't make her hurt any less. She and grandpa were really close."

"I don't know what to do, Eve," Nathan sighed.

"You just have to be there. She'll figure out the rest."

"You're a smart kid."

"I tell people I get it from Peyton. I figure it's one less thing my parents can argue over."

"You and Peyton are close, huh?"

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded, "She lets me be my own person, and I can talk to her about anything without worrying about what she'll think about me. She just gets me."

"That's good that you two are close."

"It is, but then again it can also suck sometimes."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, I have to constantly prove to mom I love her more, which is just ridiculous. She should just know that."

"I guess that's because your father always chose Peyton over her and she's afraid you're going to do the same some day. She's been hurt bad before. It's not your fault though."

"So the saying 'sins of the father paid for by the son' holds true then?"

"Well, daughter in this case."

"Right," Eve said, "Thanks for listening to me, Uncle Nathan."

"You're welcome."

"Now listen to me and call your daughter," Evelyn said as she exited the room.

"Goodnight, Eve," Nathan chuckled.

------

Evelyn smiled a bit as she entered her room. Life sucked, but maybe all hope wasn't lost. After all, her mother now knew about David. Dan had left her everything she needed to work on her family project. Most of all, her mother had been given the beach house, meaning they could move back.

She knew better than to push the subject with her mom just yet. Brooke still needed to accept David and the idea that Evelyn had another life in Tree Hill. However, Evelyn was sure that Brooke would cave. She already was planning how she could transfer to Tree Hill High before the end of summer.

Humming Karma Chameleon and cursing her mother for it, she slipped into her pajamas and into bed. Today had been emotionally draining, and all she really wanted to do was sleep it all away. The silence that surrounded her for once was welcomed. No TV or radio to help her doze off. No noise. Just peace.

It lasted only a moment though. She heard a little pop. It was small and insignificant, but when it reoccurred seconds later, she knew something was up. She sat up in her bed, glancing around her room, trying to figure out what the hell was making that noise. When her eyes met her window, she gasped and jumped back as another tap echoed through the room. Flying rocks. She rolled her eyes, when it clicked in her head what was happening.

Begrudgingly, she slipped her robe on and headed to the window. Sure enough, there was her boyfriend standing on the grass mid stone toss. She watched as a stone came flying at the window, hitting the center. _Damn, he had good aim_, she thought as she opened the window.

"David Jacob Jagieleski, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"I wanted to see you."

"And you couldn't wait seven hours and use the front door?"

"No. I'd rather climb the tree and come through the window." He disappeared out of sight, and Evelyn heard the rustling of the leaves of the tall oak tree that stood outside her window.

"This is utterly cliché, and I hate clichés." Even though she could see him, she heard him let out a hardly chuckle.

"You do realize we come from rival households, like Romeo and Juliet, the case study of cliché."

"Then we need to break up. Go home, David."

"Can't. I'm half way up the tree."

"Why do I put up with you again?" Evelyn sighed as he slid across one of the branches placing his hands on the windowsill.

"Because I'm cute, and your dad hates my dad."

"Neither of those are good reasons."

She stepped aside so he could crawl inside her room. David Jacob Jagielski was insufferable. He had an ego the size of the Taj Mahal and a smirk so poignant it made Evelyn's eyes roll without effort. He was polite and charming to everyone that mattered, but only Evelyn noticed the twinkle in his eyes or the twitch of his lips while he tried to behave. He was cocky, arrogant, smug…. Most of all, beautiful. She'd never be able to deny that. His hair was jet black like his mother's. It was shaggy but not too long where she'd call it girly. His eyes were like his father's, chocolate brown with amusement always flickering in them. He had excellent bone structure, a square face, pointed nose and long lean arms and legs attached to a sculpted torso.

He looked like an angel standing there in his baggy jeans and T-shirt. She could almost ignore that smirk.

"You're not really mad, are you?" he asked, putting his hands on her hips.

"My dad is two rooms down. My mom is on the other side of that wall. You're just lucky I heard you. There are other ways to sneak in."

"So that would be a yes then?" he drawled, pulling her closer, "You know, I got tired of the whole, call-your-cell-phone-sneak-me-in-the-front-door-thing."

"Why'd you come?" she whispered.

"I wanted to hold my baby before she runs back to New York."

"I might be back sooner than you think," she said pulling him by the hand to her bed. He laid down first and she collapsed next to him wrapping an arm around his chest.

"What do you mean, babe?" he asked stroking her hair.

"My grandpa left my mom the beach house here. I think she might let us move to Tree Hill."

"Really?" he asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice, "That would be nice."

"Yep. My uncle Nathan is coming back. He hasn't said it, but I can tell. That makes it more likely that mom will come home."

"If I beg her on my hands and knees, will that help?"

"Maybe," she chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Evelyn snuggled up closer to him and placed a kiss on his chin.

"You should get home."

"I'll just sneak out tomorrow morning," he yawned.

"Like always…"

"Haven't gotten caught yet."

-----------------

Nathan stared at his cell phone debating whether or not he should call his daughter. He wanted to, more than anything, but he didn't know what to say. For the first time since Abigail was born, he was at a loss for words or even ideas. It had been so easy for him when she was growing up. He had advice about everything, and whatever he didn't know, he always could direct to someone else. Questions about not having a mom? Peyton. Questions about girl stuff? Brooke. Questions about Haley's childhood? Lucas.

He didn't know how to handle grief, and he doubted anyone else could really give his daughter advice about it. This was something he was supposed to help her cope with. However, he, himself, had never really learnt how to grieve. He learnt how to run and that's what scared him. He didn't want Abigail running.

Sighing, he dialed the number. He'd have to figure this out as the conversation went along.

"Hello?" Abigail croaked.

"Hey Abby. It's me."

"Oh, hi daddy."

"Did I wake you up?"

"I'd love to lie and say no, but you did."

"Well I'll let you get back to bed then."

"No it's okay," Abigail said, "What's up?"

"Nothing really. I didn't see you before you left."

"Well grandma kind of just broke down after the lawyer thing. I figured I should get her home."

"How's she doing now?"

"She's asleep next to me. She has been for a couple of hours, but I didn't want to leave her."

"She's taking it hard, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How about you?" Nathan asked timidly, "How are you taking it?"

"I'll be fine," Abigail sighed, "I just can't believe he's gone."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know he always had the most interesting stories about our family."

"Really?"

"You seemed surprised."

"No, I just wonder which family he talked about. The dysfunctional one I had for the first sixteen years of my life or the happy one with Lucas for the last sixteen years."

"Bitter much?" Abigail smirked.

"Sorry. We were talking about you, not me."

"Dad when it boils down to it, you have a lot more issues than I do."

Nathan opened his mouth to reply, but he had nothing to say. Then, he spotted Brooke exiting the bathroom and decided the conversation had reached its end.

"Brooke's back, and I'm sure she wants to go to bed, so I should-"

"You're sharing a bed with Brooke?" Abigail cut in.

"Yeah. We're adults."

"Exactly."

"Oh Abby, come on."

"Is she giving you trouble?" Brooke asked as she combed through her wet locks that clung to her cheeks.

"Is that Brooke in the background?" Abby said.

"Goodnight Abby," Nathan said.

"But I want to talk to Brooke."

"Nice try. You two can gossip about Eve tomorrow."

"Damn! How'd you know?"

"I'm your father. I know you."

"Fine. Goodnight daddy."

"Night, Abby," Nathan hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked as she helped Nathan pull back the covers of the bed.

"I don't know. She's more worried about me."

"Sounds like Eve."

"Eve's worried about me?" Nathan joked.

"You know what I mean, Nate. I mean how screwed up are we that our kids worry about us."

Nathan said nothing as Brooke collapsed on her side of the bed. He perched on his side, unclasping his watch.

"Oh God, their bed is so soft. I feel like I'm laying on a cloud."

"I'm sure."

"Are you going to change?"

"I already did," He laid down, settling into the soft sheets and sighing, "I just forgot to take the watch off."

"Your sleepwear seems so formal."

"Actually…this is not my usual sleepwear."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrow before the gears in her mind clicked into place.

"Oh! You're like Lucas!"

"Hmm?" Nathan said turning his head to face her.

"Lucas used to sleep without a shirt. Please tell me that's as far as it goes with you."

"Yeah," Nathan chuckled, "Just the shirt."

"Must be an inherited thing then," Brooke smirked, "Well, we're both adults. Take it off."

Brooke immediately colored at her own statement. Nathan didn't spare her any embarrassment.

"Brooke, if you wanted me naked, you didn't need to beat around the bush." He stripped off his shirt, revealing a perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Brooke tried to look away. He looked just as good as he did in high school, if not better.

"Oh quiet," Brooke hushed as she reached over to slap him.

"And if you wanted to touch me-"

"That's really enough out of you."

"I'm done now," Nathan said.

"So are you tired?" Brooke asked, rolling on her side so she could face him. She saw the grin tugging on his handsome face.

"Why, Brooke? What did you have in mind?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I set myself up for that one," Brooke said covering her face with her hands, "I meant did you want to tell me why you're killing Chris Keller?"

"You remembered that? After everything that happened today?"

"I remembered it in the shower."

"You were thinking about Chris Keller in the shower?"

"Oh my gosh! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She slapped him again.

"Abuse!" Nathan cried jokingly.

"Oh please. Now tell me about Keller. Did you see him? Did he say something to you?"

"No, he's writing lyrics to my dead wife."

"Huh?"

"Yep you heard me."

"You do realize you sound absurd…"

"He's the absurd one."

"You are gonna explain this right?"

"I found a piece of paper in the flowers by Haley's headstone. They were lyrics to a song Chris has been writing about Haley." Nathan paused for a moment He could hear a gentle tapping in the distance and for the briefest moments his revere was broken, "She's been dead for almost seventeen years. I just assumed-"

"He'd forget about her by now," Brooke whispered. Nathan nodded. He kept picturing Haley and Chris together, the pictures from the newspaper clippings he had gathered. These things had haunted him most of his widowed life. That time she spent on tour was time she spent smiling, and hell, he knew it was Chris Keller who had made that possible.

"Everyone grieves in their own way," Brooke said, "That just may be his way."

"He shouldn't be grieving."

"Why not?" Brooke sighed, "Haley affected his life like only she could. You forgave her for what happened with Chris so-"

"I never forgave him."

"Eighteen years, Nate. It's been eighteen years."

"I know."

"Let it go."

"Harsh, Davis," Nathan chuckled.

"I know," Brooke yawned.

"Time for bed, I think."

"Yeah," Brooke mumbled, "I should warn you I move a lot in my sleep."

"Okay."

"I might wind up on top of you."

"Kinky," he muttered.

"Shh…" Brooke trailed off, "Goodnight Nate."

"Goodnight, Brooke."

-----

The numbers on the alarm clock flashed in Lucas's eyes as he tried to keep his eyes open. It was morning already, and he wanted to wake up, but last night had kept him exhausted. His face was currently buried in his wife's neck, and his arm was draped over her bare stomach. He couldn't stop from planting a few pecks along the column of her neck.

"Luke," Peyton groaned, "It's too early."

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," he said, his breath tickling her earlobe, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby," Peyton said, cracking her eyes open. She saw his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Sex does that."

"Don't I know." Peyton turned so that they were facing each other. "I need more sleep."

"You need more stamina."

"Sleep builds stamina."

"Sex does that too," Lucas said, placing a small kiss on her nose.

"Lucas," Peyton whined, "Let me rest, and I promise tonight when everyone's gone you can have your way with me again."

"I hope you realize what you're agreeing too. I'm already planning this out in my mind."

"You're like a horny little boy," Peyton smiled sleepily, "Now let me sleep."

"Okay, I think I'll go make our guests breakfast." Lucas planted a quick kiss on her forehead and got up.

"Be nice to Brooke," Peyton mumbled as she slipped back to sleep. He simply nodded as he shut the door to the bedroom behind him. Just as he emerged, so too did Brooke from her room.

"Hey Brooke."

She must have jumped back four feet and clutched her robe close to her chest.

"Oh Jesus Christ Lucas, you scared the crap out of me."

"I guess I know not to be nice to you in the morning."

"Oh pity," Brooke deadpanned, "I didn't know you could be nice."

"It's a beautiful morning," Lucas said taking a deep breath and stretching his arms over his head, "It does wonders for my mood."

"That and you got lucky."

"You're an observant one."

"Well it's obvious. Peyton's still in bed. You have a giant hickey on your chest and though you sleep shirtless most nights, you usually put one on before you leave the bedroom unless it's the morning after you've gotten laid. I don't know why, but it's one of your quirks."

"I don't know whether to feel awkward because you remember so many little things, or flattered that you were staring at my chest."

"Lucas!" Brooke hissed, "I was not!"

"Yeah, but it's fun to watch you blush."

"So much for you being nice," Brooke said flustered.

"Oh, Come on!" Lucas rolled his eyes. He glanced at his daughter's bedroom door, which was right between him and his old flame. He couldn't help the smirk forming on his own face. "Hey I've got an idea."

"Last time I heard those words out of your mouth, Nathan woke up without eyebrows."

"Good times," Lucas reminisced, "But actually I was thinking we wake up Eve together."

"Don't you know she hates getting up before noon?"

"Hence why it would be funny," Lucas said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know, Lucas," Brooke said skeptically.

"Think of it as family bonding."

"Fine, but go put a shirt on."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Lucas reached for Evelyn's doorknob. "Ladies first." He motioned for her to step inside. As soon as she did, she was greeted with a shocking sight, every mother's worst nightmare.

"Lucas, maybe we should wait a little," she said trying to keep him from entering the room.

"Nonsense, Brooke," he said pushing past her, "She needs to-" He cut himself off staring at the sight before him. "I'll be right back."

Brooke watched him exit and quickly snapped into damage control mode.

"Evelyn," she hissed, shaking her daughter, "Evelyn Peyton, wake-up!"

"Mmm," Evelyn mumbled, rolling on her back, "It's too early, mom."

"Eve, I need you to get your ass up and get your boyfriend out the window before your father comes back to kill him."

"What?" Eve shot up from her bed.

"No time to explain. Get David out."

"David, wake-up!" Evelyn said pushing his shoulder. He just curled into a ball.

"Come back later," he whispered. Evelyn rolled her eyes before she shoved him with all her might. The force sent him reeling over the edge of the bed, his body hitting the ground with a resounding thump. He sat up. "What the hell, Eve?"

"Climb down the tree."

"Give me a second to collect my thoughts."

"Kid, you're gonna be collecting your teeth soon if you don't get out before Lucas gets back."

"When did your mom show up?"

Brooke opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she heard voices in the hall.

"Lucas…Lucas, will you please tell me why you kicked the dresser?" a voice clearly belonging to Peyton said.

"Why does he have a bat?" That had to be Nathan talking, but Lucas had yet to say a word.

Before David had a chance to even open the window, Lucas had slammed open the door. Peyton and Nathan followed him inside. Lucas had a Louisville slugger in his right hand.

"Oh God, I'm gonna die," David whimpered, all his usual cockiness gone in a puff of smoke.

"I'm not gonna kill you Jagieleski," Lucas muttered, "I'm just gonna make you wish you were dead."

"Daddy, this is-"

"Evelyn, I suggest you zip it."

"I agree there," Brooke glared. Lucas advanced towards David slowly. Evelyn attempted to cut him off but Brooke held her back.

"Luke, baby, put the bat down," Peyton ventured, touching his forearm, a move that usual calmed him down.

"Peyt…" Lucas whispered. Her touch was like kryptonite to his anger. "Not now. He deserves it."

"They're both dressed. Nothing happened," Peyton pointed out.

"Minor technicality."

"Eve," Peyton started out, "Go downstairs and wait in the living room. Your mother and father will be down in a second to talk about this with you. In the meantime, I'll drive David home."

"I'm not sending you to that hell hole," Lucas hissed.

"I can handle Jake."

"I was more concerned about Nikki."

"I'll go with her," Nathan said.

"Fine," Lucas said finally lowering the bat and handing it to his wife. He looked at David intently. "Listen to me, David. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. My daughter likes you a lot; hell she may even love you. So I put up with your cockiness and the late phone calls and the fact that she spends most of her visits with you. I put up with it because that little girl is my world, and all I've ever wanted was her to be happy. But this crossed a line. A line drawn to keep this cycle that Jagieleskis and Scotts have with teenage pregnancies from continuing-"

"But dad, we don't-"

"Quiet Eve," Lucas warned in a low voice before continuing, "David, you're banned from this house until further notice."

"Daddy! That's totally absurd."

"It's okay babe," David said quietly, before turning back to Lucas, "I'm sorry I let you down sir."

"Evelyn come downstairs with me," Brooke said.

Eve sighed, "Can I kiss him good bye at least?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Brooke said raising an eyebrow.

Eve reached over and pecked David on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You're worth it."

Brooke dragged Evelyn out of the room, Lucas following close behind. Peyton, Nathan and David were left.

"Nathan, wait with David in the car while I get dressed."

Nathan nodded before he and David slipped out the room. Peyton looked around the empty room and then looked down at the bat in her hand.

"So much for sleeping in."

-----

The car ride to David's house had passed in relative silence. Nathan was trying not to laugh at the mental image of Lucas carrying a baseball bat. David was wondering how his parents would react, and Peyton was deciding how she should approach Jake and Nikki.

"Nate, listen," Peyton said breaking the silence, "You can wait in the car while I talk to David's parents."

"What if I just do it for you?" Nathan offered, "Sounds safer."

"I think they'd be a little confused if you showed up with their son."

"Yeah but it'd be a little safer too."

"We're civil to each other," Peyton argued, "We've learned to at least try and get along now that David and Evelyn are together."

"Right, well, maybe I'm wrong, but I have a feeling a conversation about teenage sex will not go well."

"I'm not gonna bring up past discretions. That would just be below the belt. Who cares if they had a baby at fifteen? You and Lucas both had kids as teenagers."

"Stop playing politician. We both know that every bad thing that Jake and Nikki has ever done is running through your head right now and you're figuring it's why David did what he did."

"I didn't do anything wrong," David said from the backseat, "I mean, it's not like I slept with someone behind Eve's back, or abandoned my kid. And it's not like she made out with my best friend. We're not like our parents. Stop trying to blame us for what they did."

"David, I don't blame you for what happened with your father and I."

"Are you sure about that Peyt? Because my existence is the reason you're not longer with Jake. My existence brings shame to your name."

"If you didn't exist, I wouldn't be with Lucas. You were a blessing in disguise. You led me to my soul mate, but that doesn't mean I can accept what your parents did."

"May I give you a suggestion?" David asked.

"Go ahead."

"Let Nathan come up with me. Make it easier on yourself."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

------

"Are they even home?" Nathan huffed. He had rung the doorbell to David's house at least four times now.

"They're probably having sex."

"Okay, didn't need to know that."

"Honesty is the best policy, sir."

Just then, the door swung open. Jake looked at the pair there oddly.

"David? Aren't you upstairs?"

"Wow, Jake, you are an idiot. If he was upstairs, he wouldn't be next to me."

"Still an asshole, I see, Nate," Jake muttered, "What the hell are you doing with him anyway, David?"

"Your son snuck into Evelyn's room last night. Lucas caught them."

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? You're lucky he doesn't have any missing teeth. Lucas was wielding a bat."

"What the hell, David? Have we not discussed this with you?" Jake sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Go to your room and stay there."

"Yes, sir," David muttered, "Tell Peyton thanks for the ride."

"Peyton, came with?" Jake asked as soon as David was far inside.

"Yeah, she's waiting in the car."

"I should talk to her."

"No, you should probably close this door before I shove my fist in your face."

"Just like your brother-"

"Don't play martyr Jake. I expected better from you. Lucas was the cheater. Not you."

"It just-"

"Happened?" Nathan snorted, "Nice excuse." Nathan turned away, "Make sure you take care of that boy of yours." He called over his shoulder.

------

"Irresponsible."

"Stupid."

"Irrational."

"Absurd."

"Did we mention, stupid?"

"Yeah, I think we did."

Lucas and Brooke had been pacing in front of Evelyn for a good five minutes.

"Are you two going somewhere with this?" Evelyn asked, clearly flustered at being called stupid at least five times now.

"Explain why you have the right to get an attitude with us?" Lucas asked, "We find you in bed with your boyfriend. You're only sixteen years old. How many times have your mother and I gone over the dangers of teenage sex?"

"Dad, I'm not having sex."

"Don't lie to us, Eve!" Brooke stepped in, "Lying will just make this worse."

"What's the point? You don't believe me when I'm telling the truth. David and I are not sexually active. We were just sleeping together, in the most platonic sense of the word."

"He's a sixteen year old boy. I highly doubt he's looking just to cuddle-"

"He's not you or Jake, okay?" Evelyn shouted, "He's all about love and honor and respect. It's never been about the physical stuff! He loves me, and he respects my decision to wait until marriage because I don't want to wind up sixteen or seventeen and pregnant. I don't want to have a child and I don't want to blame that child for everything that ever went wrong with my life!"

"We have never blamed you for anything," Brooke said calmly.

"Right, so you don't blame me for why you and dad never got married? And dad doesn't blame me for the fact that it took him an extra five years to get through college? Please! Like I don't know you blame me for those things!" Evelyn broke down in tears as the words just flowed from her mouth.

"We don't blame you!" Lucas said, "We blame ourselves for how we handled things when you were born. We should have communicated better. We should have-"

"I should have stayed here and we could have worked through this together, even if we weren't in a relationship. But damn it, Eve, we don't blame you."

"We both love you," Lucas said kneeling in front of her, taking her hands in his own, "And as much as Brooke and I tease and fight, we love each other too. We always will. We're a family, Peyton and Uncle Nathan included, and we have to trust each other."

"I'm not having sex," Eve said, tears running down her cheeks, "I need you to know that. I need you to believe me."

"We believe you," Brooke nodded, kneeling next to Lucas.

"I have to admit. It was funny to see you two punishing me at the same time."

"You better get used to it," Brooke said, "When we move back, there will be a lot more of that."

"Do you mean that?" Evelyn gasped.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed, "I think it's what's best for both of us."

"Oh mom," Evelyn threw her arms around her mother's neck, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now go upstairs and pack. We still have a flight to catch."

"Okay," Evelyn nodded before turning to her father. She hugged him as well. "I get to come home," she whispered in his ear.

"I heard." They both shared a smile before she headed up to her room. Lucas then turned to Brooke who was still kneeling next to us. "Do you realize she totally turned that around on us? We were supposed to be mad and then we wound up offending her."

"She's a teenage girl. It's everyone else's fault for her problems," Brooke laughed.

"Yeah I remember dealing with you," Lucas smirked.

"Shut up!" Brooke said hitting him on the shoulder. She slid down so she was sitting on the tile floor.

"You weren't that bad."

"Thanks. You weren't either." A long silence stretched between them.

"So…" Lucas said, sitting next to her, "I'll be seeing a lot more of you, huh?"

"Yep."

"Good. Peyton's missed you."

"I've missed her too," Brooke nodded.

"And honestly, I've missed you too."

"Really?" Brooke said, raising an eyebrow.

"You were always a really great friend. And before all the drama that happened when we started dating, we used to be really good friends."

"For Evelyn's sake, I think we could get back to that," Brooke nodded.

"Especially since you'll be dating Nathan."

"Excuse me?" Brooke spluttered, "What did you say?"

"You're gonna wind up hooking up with Nathan."

"Oh please," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"It's only a matter of time, Cheery."

Brooke hated to admit it, but that sure felt like the truth.


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

A/N: Shoot me. Stab me. Curse me. I deserve it. Over one month and no update until now. I'm terrible I know. But hey! I hope I made up for it with this chapter. 16 pages, over 8,000 words. You tell me what you think. I'd like to tell you it'll be update faster than last time, but I don't want to lie. I know what the next chapter entails, it's just getting there that might be the problem. Plus I started a new story. But whatever, I'm boring y'all with details! Enjoy! Oh! And I dedicate this chapter to Jess, who pushed me to finish this and helped me with the Nathan parts. And I wanna thank Ellie, my wonderful beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter Nine: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Boxes lined the floor of Brooke Davis's apartment. The cardboard contraptions were stacked as much as five high, with some teetering on the nearly bare kitchen counters and entertainment centers. The black and white leather couch, once a proud and elegant symbol of Brooke's first independent purchase, was now an unrecognizable lump covered in musty blankets for the move. The walls were bare of all seascape paintings Peyton had sent at Christmas. All the photos of the two ladies, along with one of Nathan and Abigail and Lucas and Peyton had been taken off the tables and packed away next to Brooke's keychain collection and Evelyn's scrapbooks.

The apartment was bare except for the single black coffee pot, which stood out against the white kitchen walls. It was the only thing they'd need tomorrow morning before the trucks came to take their stuff to Tree Hill. To take it home.

It was now, as she lingered at the doorway of her daughter's room looking out at the empty apartment, that she realized that this place, which had served as home for sixteen years, was never really home. It had always been temporary in her mind. Some days it was until she got enough money for a house in the suburbs. Other days she dreamed of heading west where it was always warm and she knew she had a friend in Nathan to protect her from the things a single woman in New York feared. Finally, there were days when she wanted to go back to Tree Hill. Her home. Her heart would always be there.

"Earth to mom!" Evelyn's voice ended Brooke's nostalgic interlude. She whirled around to face her daughter who was sitting Indian style on the floor. Her hair was done in two braids, a bandana lying over it. She looked eerily reminiscent of herself at sixteen.

"What?" Brooke said.

"We have like eight more boxes to fill in here. Get packing!" Evelyn threw an empty box at her. She barely caught it, the cardboard burning slightly against her fingers.

"Bossy, aren't we?"

"No, more like tired of packing. I'd like to finish this before ER is on."

"First of all, you must be the only person who still watches ER. Secondly, you, sweet daughter of mine, were the one who wanted to wait until the last day to pack up your room."

"That is _so_ beside the point!" Evelyn argued.

"I think I won that round," Brooke smirked before settling down on the edge of her daughter's bed, "Now what am I supposed to be packing?" Evelyn glanced around the room.

"My side dresser."

"Ooh, you mean the place where you keep the diary and love letters from David."

"Yeah, and I keep them in the second drawer next to my heroin stash."

"I thought so!" Brooke said feigning a gasp. She pulled open the first drawer and was immediately faced with a stack of at least fifteen envelopes. A devious smirk settled over her face as she opened the first envelope. "Now what do we have here?" She dangled the paper in front of her daughter whose eyes widened in horror.

"On second thought, you pack the closet."

Brooke ignored her daughter's plea and cleared her throat, "Dearest Evelyn…"

"Mother, those are private."

"You can't even begin to imagine how much my heart aches for you when you're away. My soul is-Hey!" Brooke pouted as Evelyn swooped in and stole all the letters from her mother plopping them in the box next to her.

"That's enough of that," Evelyn muttered.

"Aww, I thought the letters were sweet."

"They're not sweet."

"Yes, they are," Brooke sighed, "It takes a lot for a man to write down his feelings. David must love you a lot."

"They're not from David," Evelyn said in a low, broken voice. A lulling silence passed over the room.

"What do you mean?" Brooke whispered. It had never occurred to her that her daughter could have someone else with such strong feelings for her. It had been shocking enough to find out about David, but now there was a second guy.

"His name is Jude and he lives in Tree Hill. He was technically my first boyfriend."

"And he wrote to you?"

"All summer long, my freshman year."

"But what about David?"

"If it wasn't for Jude, there'd be no David," Evelyn sighed seeing the puzzled look on her mother's face, "Listen it's hard to explain…"

"Okay I won't push," Brooke nodded, "But if you ever want to talk-"

"Is it weird for me to keep these letters?" Evelyn blurted out. She pulled herself up from the floor so that she could sit next to Brooke on the bed, "I mean I know I lov-heart David, but it's just every time I go to throw those letters out, something stops me."

"It's not weird," Brooke reassured, as she rubbed her daughter's back, "I still have the love letters your father wrote me. They're just words, nice romantic words that give me a pick-me-up on bad days. I see it as reaffirmation. As long as you're not pining-"

"No," Evelyn whispered, "Jude and I didn't make sense as a couple. He was too mushy for my taste. He let me walk all over him."

"There's my girl," Brooke chuckled, "David doesn't take your shit I guess?"

"He's too cocky and smug. He lets me talk but that look on his face tells me that I should know better than to think he's actually agreeing with me."

"Good kid," Brooke sighed, the remnants of her laugh trailing off, "So I have to ask if things ended really badly with Jude…"

"What do you mean?" Evelyn said furrowing her eyebrow.

"Well you just made it sound like he did something bad…something I should have your father kick his ass for."

"Oh," Evelyn said timidly before chuckling, "No, everything ended amicably. If anything, I was the bitch."

"I doubt that."

"Oh mom, I know you think I'm perfect, but seriously…" Evelyn trailed off.

"What? What happened?"

"I fell for David while I was going out with him. And before I let those feelings get the best of me I called things off with Jude. Still, sometimes I feel like I was cheating on him. He really liked me when it happened too and I really tried to feel the same way."

"Well, baby, you did the right thing breaking up with him. It could have turned out messy if you hadn't."

Evelyn took a deep breath before she said anything. Her eyes stayed staring at the floor. "He reminded me of you."

"Who?" Brooke asked somewhat puzzled.

"Jude. I remember when Peyton sat me down and explained what happened your junior year of high school. She told me about how much you loved dad when he cheated on you with her. And I remembered hating him so much for hurting you like that." Evelyn paused, pursing her lips almost as if it was painful to continue, "But I can't hate him anymore because sometimes I feel like I'm the carbon copy of him." She moved her gaze so that she was staring straight ahead at the poster on her wall. "I know what it feels like to be in his shoes, to only want to please everyone. To have everyone love you. You lose yourself along the way."

"Sweetie, you're different," Brooke whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes, "You knew to do the right thing."

"Just barely," Evelyn said bitterly. She finally gained the courage to meet her mother's eyes, "Is it always going to be this hard to do the right thing?"

"You're a Scott," Brooke said gravely, "You'll always have a part of you that wants you to stray. And as for your father, well, I've forgiven him."

"But how? How can you forgive him for something like that? How did you just move on?"

"Because he's a good man underneath it all and sometimes I think the fact that he wound up marrying Peyton helps."

"It seems more like rubbing salt in wounds," Evelyn smirked.

"On some days," Brooke nodded, "But most of the time, it makes me feel better to know that it wasn't just cheating for the sake of cheating. He risked that goodness he had for something that was real." Seeing the look of disbelief on her daughter's face, she sighed, "Long story short, I'm an eternal optimist when it comes to your father."

"So I've noticed."

"And you my dear should be proud that you've picked up some of his more admirable traits as well as his not-so-admirable ones."

"Like?"

"Well that little speech you gave was really deep. Your ability to brood and do it using dramatic wording is definitely a Lucas trait."

"Lovely," Evelyn said rolling her eyes.

"Ooh do I detect sarcasm? That is actually a Peyton trait. It rubbed off on both your father and I."

"Well then what do I get from you?"

"Your temper. Your angry eyes. Your glare."

"All my favorite things," Evelyn said, before sliding back onto the floor.

"Back to work?" Brooke whined, "Already? Couldn't we revel in our mother-daughter moment a bit longer?"

"Nice try, but we need to finish this."

"Ugh! You are so unfair."

"I swear to God mom, I feel like I'm your mother most days."

Brooke's response to that was simply to stick out her tongue. Evelyn rolled her eyes before muttering something along the lines of "Point proven." Brooke went back to packing her daughter's side dresser while Evelyn moved on to packing the stuff under her bed. Brooke couldn't believe how much stuff Evelyn still had from when she was younger. Macaroni drawings and birthday cards from kindergarten lined the bottom of her first drawer. She moved on to the second one and she felt her heart clench as her eyes fell upon the first item in the drawer.

It wasn't even hidden. No discreetness at all. It just lay in the center of the drawer atop a pile of old homework and bookmarks. The green box stood out against the neutral contents of the drawer almost mocking her. Salem Slim Light 100s. Cigarettes. And a lovely black lighter with flames painted on the sides to match.

She didn't know what came over her but before she could even muster any words to express what she was feeling, she snatched the contents out of the drawer and flung them at her daughter. Evelyn cried out in pain.

"Jesus, mom, what the hell was that-" The words died on her lips as she spotted the object that had been flung at her. Her eyes immediately met the cold ones of her mother's and before she could even explain herself, Brooke cut in.

"Cigarettes?" Brooke hissed.

"Mom, I-"

"God damn it, Eve! First it was a mystery boyfriend now cigarettes? What's next drugs? An eating disorder? By any chance you don't have any tattoos you want to tell me about?"

"You're overreacting" Evelyn sighed.

"I'm overreacting?" Brooke screeched, "You better be joking Evelyn Peyton because this is not funny!"

"I don't even smoke them. They're just for when I'm stressed."

"Oh like a punching bag or one of those stress balls?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I don't even know when was the last time I actually used them."

"I want to know how you got them. A fake ID? And if you have one of those, what else have you been using it for?" Brooke's eyes narrowed.

"Speak for yourself Gretchen," Evelyn muttered.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. You really have no right to lecture me on any of this. At sixteen, you were showing up naked in guys' cars and drinking at clubs, so don't even."

"For the last time, I was wearing mittens! And that is so beside the point," Brooke said bringing herself back on track, "We were talking about smoking and how you got the cigarettes."

"A friend."

"A friend bearing a fake ID?"

"What is it with your obsession with fake IDs?"

"I'm not obsessed! I just know how these things work."

"Well you're wrong. My friend doesn't have a fake ID. She's eighteen."

"Who is she? Is it Carly's sister, the one they caught smoking pot in Church."

"Mom, do you hear yourself? You're sounding like Grandma Davis."

"Hold your tongue," Brooke gasped.

"It's not Carly's sister by the way," Evelyn sighed, "It was Jenny."

"Jenny?" Brooke asked. She paused for a moment trying to picture the girl in question, "Jenny, who? Do I know any Jennys?"

"Jenny Jagieleski. A.K.A. David's sister. And before you say anything, David hates the fact that I smoke, so this is not his influence."

"Jenny Jagieleski? The little girl Peyton and I watched grow up is now a supplier."

"You're being dramatic."

"Does your father know about this?" Brooke asked suddenly.

"No," Evelyn said meekly.

"How about Peyton? She lost her mother to cancer, you know?"

"No, she doesn't. I don't have the heart to tell either of them."

Brooke paced in front of her daughter's bed, her thoughts jumbled and her heart padding heavily in her chest. She'd be the first to admit that as a teenager, she was a wild child, a rebel at heart. She had lived those years wallowing in lust and temptation and general sin. But, she had grown up fast. It wasn't just her pregnancy that sobered her up to the harsh reality of the world. Haley's death, Nathan's breakdown, the bitter break up between her and Lucas, those things, they made her realize that life was filled with fleeting moments. Moments that defined you. And you couldn't spend your life living from fleeting moment to fleeting moment. You needed to bring them all together.

Idealistic, but truthful too. Brooke Davis had grown up, and she'd be a damn fool if she didn't want to keep her daughter from ever knowing what temptation and peer pressure could do to a person.

"You know, I think that you and I are getting closer and then you find another way to shock and surprise me and push us a step back," Brooke said painfully. She crumpled the box in her hand, the sharp edge burrowed into her hand, making her wince. But she didn't let go. Not until the box filled with carcinogens resembled an oddly shaped sphere. She chucked the ball into the garbage and slid the lighter into her pocket.

"If I ever find those in your possession again, if I ever smell an ounce of smoke on your clothes, your sheets, your hair…you'll be spending every second of free time you have at the Cancer ward in Tree Hill General Hospital cheering up the patients who are about to go through another round of chemo or have a lung removed. And I'm not bluffing on this one."

Brooke turned on her heel, not bothering to pay attention to the look of pure horror on her daughter's face.

"I'm calling your father," she threw over her shoulder as she headed toward her empty bedroom.

Those four words were the last straw for Evelyn. She collapsed in a pile of tears, clutching an old letter from Abigail to her heart. Disappointing her mother seemed like commonplace nowadays, but disappointing her father was something she always strived to avoid. She was, after all, daddy's little girl until the end.

------------

Nathan Scott never realized how much stuff his little girl owned, not until the day they moved out of their California complex and into their new house in Tree Hill. Now, as he unpacked the boxes in the center of their new living room, he came to the conclusion that he had spoiled Abigail beyond belief. It seemed every box he opened was filled with clothes, hair products, make-up, shoes. Oh God, don't get him started on the shoes! Four boxes of shoes already and they hadn't even sorted through half of them.

"Ooh this one has my Jimmy Choo boots," Abigail squealed, as she pulled the knee-high boots out and examined them for scratches.

"How much did those boots cost me?" Nathan grumbled, as he started setting pictures on the fireplace mantle. He usually had no idea about fashion, but he did listen to Brooke everyday so he had picked up certain brand names and the expensive nature of them. One of those was Jimmy Choo. He suddenly wondered if there was any money left in his savings account.

"Well, normally a pair of Jimmy Choos would go for at least a grand."

Nathan's face blanched at the words, but Abigail quickly continued.

"But, Brooke's company works with Jimmy Choo so she got them for me for free. They were a prototype which meant that I had to put an actual instep in them myself which costs like five bucks, maybe ten. I had Kiki sew it in for me."

"Wow," Nathan felt his heart swell a little with pride seeing his daughter be so ingenious.

"Brooke suggested it. It's how she gets all her designer shoes. Can you believe they just throw the prototype away?"

"Yes, I can," Nathan said, "Big companies don't care about waste. They're not exactly scraping pennies."

"Still. A cow died to make these boots. Let's show it a little reverence."

"Oh God," Nathan chuckled, "You sound like your mother." He turned his back to her so he could place a couple of books on the shelves above the TV. Abigail stayed rooted in her spot, her boots dangling in air before her.

"Really?" she whispered tentatively. Nathan stopped what he was doing and looked back at her.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You said I sounded like mom."

"Yeah." His hand was rubbing the back of his neck now. The nervousness of talking about Haley was overwhelming his senses and he tried hard to crush it, to distract himself. "It was something she'd say."

"Did mom," Abigail paused, biting her lip. She didn't know exactly how to phrase her question, or whether she wanted to ask it at all.

"Go ahead," Nathan said gently, "You can ask me about her."

"Did mom ever…well, was she ever here?" Abigail looked up at him with sad eyes. Nathan simply sighed.

"In this house you mean?"

"Yeah."

"No, she wasn't. Dan and Karen bought this house a couple years after she passed away."

"Oh," Abigail said, somewhat disappointed. She could have sworn she felt her mother's presence here, but then maybe that was just her presence in Tree Hill in general. "Can I ask another question?"

"Of course," Nathan said, sitting down on the arm of the couch adjacent to her.

"What was it like when mom went on tour?"

The tour. The one part of Haley's life that Nathan didn't want to talk about. He didn't know about it. He hadn't been there with her. He hated the tour and everything it stood for.

"The tour was one of the most exciting times in your mother's life. She was living her dream." Nathan tried hard to focus on stacking the newly unpacked plates into the cabinet. His hands were suddenly shaking. The generic answer rolled off his tongue with ease. He'd been practicing those sorts of answers for years on her and they had always seemed to appease her. But not today.

"Thank you, Senator Scott," Abigail said rolling her eyes.

"What?" he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, you're constantly saying that, but what does that really mean, dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know! Just give me something more than it being her dream. What happened when she went on tour? Who did she meet? What places did she play? What songs did she sing? Who-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Nathan yelled, slamming his fist on the table. The dishes resting there jumped two inches at least and Abigail was sure they had cracked. "I don't know, Abigail! I wasn't there with her! It's not something we talked about, okay?"

"But why!" Abigail fired right back, her temper rising like her mother's would have if he had challenged her, "Why the hell didn't you guys talk about it if it was the best part of her life?"

"I'm not talking about this," he muttered.

Nathan began pacing the kitchen, his hands running through his hair. He looked like a nervous wreck and Abigail had never seen so much emotion on his face. He was the perfect example of a broken man. But that didn't stop her from demanding answers.

"Answer me!" she screamed, "Don't ignore it and walk away like you always do! This is important!"

"Why is it so important?" he said stopping mid pace. His dark blue eyes darted up to meet hers. "Why?!"

"Because it makes no God damn sense why you can't give me any answers about the tour without turning into a fucking robot-"

"Did you just curse at me?"

"Way to change the subject, dad! But it won't work!"

"Don't disrespect me, Abby. I'm still your father!"

"Well then give me some freaking answers!"

"Abby…" he pleaded, his voice now soft, though traces of anger were still present under the surface.

"What could be so bad that you can't answer me? Are you ashamed because you don't remember any of it?"

"I don't want to remember any of it," he said coldly, his eyes not looking up as he hunched over the sink.

"What?" Abigail said softly.

"That fucking tour cost me half a year with my wife," he said. He let out a strangled breath, "The greatest fucking thing in her life and I wasn't there for any of it. I wasn't there! And I pushed her to go it alone. So all her memories of that tour don't include me. Just Chris fucking Keller and all because I was too stubborn to go with her." He spared his daughter a quick glance. "Sometimes I think…maybe if I had just gone with her, just supported her…maybe she wouldn't have died. She wouldn't have come home. We would have been on the road and-"

"I wouldn't have been here," Abigail said quietly, averting her gaze to the floor. Nathan sighed.

"I don't mean it like that."

"Doesn't matter," Abigail muttered, "I get the message clear."

"We were talking about the tour, not you!"

"So now you want to talk about the tour?" Abigail hissed, picking up her backpack and heading toward the door.

"Stop twisting my words," Nathan barked, "And where the hell are you going?"

"Out! I need to clear my head!"

"Abigail!"

"It'll be fine dad! Just pretend I was never here! That's what you wanted anyway, right?" She slammed the door behind her as she left. Suddenly Nathan felt sick to his stomach.

-----------------------

Chris Keller was a good man. Anyone who really knew him would tell you that. As arrogant and smug as he could be, underneath it all was a good heart and a caring soul that begged to be tapped into. Despite his faults, he had always done the right thing in the end. Most people saw him, though, as rude and obnoxious and he was more than happy to keep up that front. It kept people from knowing the real him. It kept him from feeling exposed and vulnerable.

There was however a kryptonite in his usual tough and smarmy exterior. Haley James. She was full of questions; ones that knew how to see straight passed his bullshit. She was pretty and not in that traditional way. Some might say her lips were too big or her nose was oddly shaped and maybe her eyes weren't any exotic shade of brown or green or blue. But it was the imperfections that had made her beautiful in his eyes. In Nathan's eyes. And her laugh…God that laugh. It was contagious. It could light up the entire room. He loved the way she bit her lip before the melodious sound burst from deep within her. She laughed with her heart, not with her head. Just like her music.

She was the type of girl who just got under his skin, made him question his life. She knew how to cut men like him to the bone. Her words had always been chosen carefully as to arise anger and frustration and desperation. She seemed to have all the answers for the questions people asked all their life. She was happily married to the love of her life at sixteen years old. Who the hell was like that? Hell at that time, he had been five years older than her and he still hadn't even thought of settling down. Only now, after two kids out of wedlock and a string of go nowhere relationships had he found someone to tame him.

But he was getting off subject. The point of the matter was he never could resist Haley James Scott. He couldn't say no to her, and he most definitely couldn't say no to her daughter, the girl who now sat in front of him with the shadows of tears in her beautiful blue eyes. He hadn't asked any questions, just like he never asked Haley when she showed up on the tour bus. He knew that wasn't what she needed.

God help him. Abigail Scott was going to be more trouble than her mother ever was. He just knew it. He should have never given her his card that day at the graveyard, but he had been so enthralled with meeting Haley's daughter that he hadn't even thought twice about it. He had been looking for closure for sixteen years now and he was sure that God had sent him some in the form of a mini-Haley.

Well…if this was closure, God had a funny sense of humor. Because in his mind, teenage girls on the brink of crying were not going to help him understand Haley's death. No they were just going to give him a headache. It was around this time, he thanked his lucky stars that he had been blessed with only sons.

"You seem like you're getting ready to cry," he stated as he sat across from her at his kitchen table. His bluntness was probably the last thing the poor girl needed to hear, but he was not one for open compassion when it came to open, raw emotion. And this girl seemed on the brink of a major breakdown.

To his surprise, the girl didn't burst into tears or slap him across the face, though he half expected her to. No, she merely chuckled a bit, trying to wipe away the sadness from her eyes. She knew, however, that until she cried there would be no release.

"I never cry," she laughed.

"You could have fooled me. It looks like you're getting ready to now."

"I do this," she admitted, "I get all worked up and then there's no release."

"Spare me your dirty talk, Abigail. I'm too old for you," Chris quipped and he watched her jaw drop at the words.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I'm trying to make the situation lighter. It's what I do," he drawled.

"Well, there's no need. You don't have to worry about me breaking down."

Chris simply nodded his head, not believing her words. He found it impossible to believe a girl her age didn't cry. He, instead, watched her, waiting for the first tear to fall. True to her word, not one drop of water came to perch upon her pale cheek. No. Nothing. He heard her breathing even out, from the harsh, rapid pace it had been at when she arrived, and her eyes became lighter though he still saw something looming in the blue orbs. Though, he had a feeling that something was always there. He had recognized it the first time they had met.

"What brings you here, Abby?" Chris asked seriously, breaking the steady silence that had grown over the pair.

"My father wishes I had never been born."

"So does mine, but he really means it," Chris immediately replied.

"Chris-"

"Abby, parents say stupid things when they're mad. You know how many times I've told my son something like that. I never mean it, and I'm sure Nate didn't mean it either."

"Yeah but your son isn't the reason the love of your life died," Abigail spat back bitterly, though her cruelty wasn't really directed towards him. Her face then softened as did her words, "I didn't know you had a son."

"Two actually," Chris said, "One's your age. The other is younger. Different mothers, of course."

"Do they live here?"

"They're both at Tree Hill High and soon to be your fellow classmates I presume."

"Huh."

"And as for the part about you being the reason Haley died, well, yeah that's true. But, hell, everything happens for a reason. I'm a firm believer in fate. It was her time to go and it wouldn't have mattered if you were born or not, she was destined to die."

"Gloomy thought," Abigail muttered.

"I know, but Abby you can't blame yourself for her death."

"I don't, but he does."

"You don't know that."

"He basically said that. He went into this whole rant when I asked him about the tour-"

"The tour?" Chris blurted out, his voice a few octaves higher than usual, "You asked your father about the tour?"

"Well yeah," Abigail said timidly.

"Listen to me, Abby, and listen good. Never ask your father about the tour again, okay? That is the last thing you want to bring up around him."

"But why?" Abigail asked frustratingly.

"Your mother was given a choice. Music or him, and she chose music. Of course, later, she came back to him, but he'll never get over the fact that he wasn't her first choice, and no one should expect him to."

"But I want to know about it. I want to know what it was like for her. It seems like there's this whole other part of her that I could tap into. A part that I would get. I feel so disconnected from her, Chris. Every day I grow older is a day I move away from her. I just feel like this would help me understand her. It's something we share, a passion for music."

"Music is what drove her and your father apart, and if you don't be careful, it will drive you two apart as well," Chris began. He paused, sighing at the words that were about to come out of his mouth, "I'm willing to share my experiences with your mother on tour. I have the footage from a lot of our gigs and I can show them to you. I'll even teach you about music, but you have to realize that if you're father finds out, not only will I be dead, he will never look at you the same way again. Are you willing to risk that?"

"Can I get back to you on this?" Abigail said, biting her lip as if in deep concentration. Chris nodded silently.

Abigail Haley Scott was taking off where her mother left off. She was going to be the death of Chris Keller.

------------------------

"Yes, Dr. Corbin," Peyton said cheerfully as she twirled the phone cord in her hand. She was perched on the stools in front of the kitchen counter, watching Lucas cook spaghetti and meatballs. She loved watching him furrow his eyebrows as if in deep concentration when all he really was doing was reading the recipe for his mother's pasta sauce.

"I can't wait, sir," Peyton sighed, "Thanks again…Goodbye." She hung up the phone and turned to face her husband.

"So tomorrow then?" Lucas asked as he turned off the stove and began scooping the pasta onto plates.

"Yes, tomorrow. I was thinking that you could go to pick up Eve and Brooke and I'll-"

"Peyt, are you kidding me? I arranged for Nathan to pick them up. I want to be there with you."

"Yeah, but Eve's your daughter and she's finally coming home. Don't you want to be there for that?"

"Sweetie, you're my wife."

"Daughter trumps wife," Peyton deadpanned.

"Eve wants me there with you, and besides, this is a huge deal. It's our first consultation. Don't you think Dr. Corbin would want me there? Just in case, I have to be tested too."

"Honey, we already know from last time it's me who's the faulty party. They don't need to test you."

"Still, you can never be too sure, and the point is moot. I'm coming with you Peyton Elizabeth, and that's end of story," he said sticking his tongue out at her to emphasize the point.

"Stubborn, that's what you are."

"Do you really not want me there?" he asked heatedly, throwing down his towel.

"Of course I want you there," Peyton sighed, "I'm scared as hell at the thought of going there alone."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I promised myself a long time ago that I would never come between you and your daughter."

"Peyton, in the words of Brooke Davis, quit playing martyr! I'm going with you and that's end of story. And you and I both know that Eve could give a rat's ass if I'm there tomorrow as long as her precious David is there."

"How would he know? Jake took away his cell phone and computer. Eve and him have been without contact since she went back to New York."

"Being the wonderful father that I am, I told him last Sunday at Church."

"Really?" Peyton gasped.

"Really."

"But you-"

"Hate him? Yes. But, I also love my daughter and she loves the idiot so…I'm being nice."

"I wonder how he's gonna get out of the house to see her."

"He loves her enough. He'll find a way," Lucas said as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But we won't have to worry about that because we'll be in the car on our way to Greensboro for our first official appointment."

"Smooth transition," Peyton said, leaning her head back against his chest.

"I'm known for them."

"Well if you're sure about this…"

"More than sure."

"I'm glad you're coming with me," she said turning to face him. He bent his head down to kiss her, but they were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone. Lucas groaned.

"Can we get rid of that thing?" Peyton just chuckled at his frustration, reaching out to answer the phone.

"Yeah, Luke, because that seems sensible," she said shaking her head, before turning to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Peyton, did you already make that appointment with Dr. Corbin?" Brooke immediately asked from the other end.

"Umm yes, Brooke," Peyton chuckled.

"Figures," Lucas muttered, rolling his eyes and cleaning up the dishes from the meal preparation. Peyton reached across the counter to smack him.

"Cancel it," Brooke said.

"What?" Peyton asked, not remembering what they were talking about.

"Cancel your appointment with him. You don't want children. Trust me. All they do is lie to you and let you down. It's their goal to hurt you as many ways as possible."

"Have you been raising the next Hitler or Hannibal Lector and we didn't know about it?"

"I'm serious, Peyton."

"Yes, you're seriously insane," Peyton chuckled.

"I could have told you that," Lucas muttered, though it was loud enough for Brooke to hear.

"Tell Broody another word out of him and I'll shove my Manolos where the sun doesn't shine."

"Brooke says knock it off or she'll stick her rip off designer boots in your ass."

"Hey! They are not rip offs! And that's beside the point, we're getting off topic."

"Right. You were just about to tell me why Evelyn is Satan's child."

"She had another boyfriend before David. He wrote her letters when she was here in New York."

"Huh…Kind of how Lucas wrote you letters?"

"Exactly. So anyways, I could forgive her for that because she was just starting to open up about the whole dating thing to me now."

"Right. Naturally, I'd forgive her too."

"I can't forgive her for the other thing though."

"And what would this other thing be?"

"Can you put Lucas on the phone too? I think he needs to hear this straight from my mouth."

"Oh God…" Peyton muttered before turning to Lucas, "Sweetie, can you pick the phone up in the other room. Brooke has to tell us something shocking about Eve."

Lucas nearly dropped the plates he had in his hand, but he recovered the bobble and took a deep breath.

"How bad?"

"Well I don't know," Peyton said, covering up the mouthpiece, "Normally I'd think Brooke's just exaggerating, but she seems serious."

"Okay," Lucas sighed, nodding his head before picking up the phone in the living room, "What is it Davis?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this..." Brooke trailed off.

"Spit it out, pretty girl. We were about to eat dinner."

"Oh and to think that pet name used to hold so much love," Brooke said sarcastically.

"If you two are going to argue for another twenty minutes, I'm hanging up now," Peyton sighed.

"This is hard for me to say," Brooke whispered, "I just know it's gonna break your heart most of all, Peyton."

"Oh God," Peyton said.

"What is it Brooke?" Lucas said, his voice softening.

"She's been smoking," Brooke said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she heard Peyton gasp.

"What?!?" Lucas yelled, demanding an answer, "How do you know?"

"I found the cigarettes as we packed up her room."

"How's she been getting them? A fake ID perhaps?" Lucas asked acidly and Brooke picked up on the tone.

"Do I detect something in that?"

"No, nothing Gretchen. Just that she takes after you."

"I'll have you know, Henry, that one of her older friends bought them for her in Tree Hill, mind you! And by the way! You were the one I used to send into the stores to buy the alcohol so don't even go there."

"You got me the ID! And it's not like I could say no to you! You went into fucking pout mode if I did!"

"Right! Blame me for anything that goes wrong in your life and in hers! She still got them under your watch-"

"And she snuck them back to your house!"

"Both of you should shut up," Peyton yelled. They both grew silent at her words. "It's cigarettes not heroin. It's not the fucking end of the word."

"Peyton, you of all people-"

"Brooke, don't for a second think that I'm not disappointed by this, but you and I both know that she's a kid. Kids do stupid things and it's not yours or Lucas's fault."

"Always the voice of reason, Peyt."

"I'm just saying it's not something we should fight about. We're disappointed, all of us are, but if we let that disappointment turn to anger it's just going to push her away."

"Easy for you to say," Brooke said, "She loves you. She won't push you away."

"Oh Brooke, she loves you too. And she loves Lucas. I just come across as more of a friend because I'm not her parent. I don't have to discipline her. That's your job, Brooke, and it's Lucas's job to make her feel guilty for disobeying the rules you two have put in place."

"Lovely," Lucas said, "So what do we do about the cigarettes?"

"What do you think Peyton?" Brooke asked, knowing the girl had the best insight into Evelyn's psyche.

"Well, I imagine you already gave her an ultimatum about if you catch her with cigarettes again, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you told her you were calling her father?"

"Yeah."

"Her guilt will be enough for now. When she gets to Tree Hill, all Lucas will have to do is look at her with shame and she'll go down like a ton of bricks. She won't smoke again. You two just have to keep quiet. Not another word on the matter. Believe me, guilt is what will get to Evelyn most. If you make her angry, then she'll just keep rebelling."

"She's wise beyond her years," Lucas mused.

"Oh Peyton, we bow down to you," Brooke deadpanned.

"You mock me, and yet I still love you both."

"Masochist," Brooke and Lucas muttered at the same time.

"Ooh jinx! You owe me a coke," Brooke squealed, "Now get off the phone. I need to talk to Peyton for a second."

"Fine, but hurry up. Our dinner is getting cold." Lucas hung up quickly leaving Brooke and Peyton on the phone.

"That wasn't so bad," Peyton said, "I was expecting you to tell me that she was pregnant."

"Oh God! Bite your tongue!" Brooke gasped, "If that was the case, you wouldn't be getting a call from me. I'd be flying my ass down there early to tell you."

"True. Now what's up?"

"Okay…well this may seem a little out of the blue but when I found Eve's letters, I couldn't help but think about closure."

"Closure?" Peyton said incredulously, "What do you mean?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how you know when you're ready to move on and the only person I could think to ask was you."

"Me?"

"Well yeah. How'd you know you were ready to be with Lucas? How'd you know when you were over Jake?"

"Why? Are you thinking of moving on? Perhaps with Nathan?"

"Focus, Peyton," Brooke said, and she was thankful beyond belief that Peyton couldn't see her blush.

"Fine. Well, when Jake and I broke up, my heart ached like I could never imagine. I thought that it would never be the same and there was this hope inside of me that he'd come back and make it all disappear. One day I woke up and the pain was gone and I had this drive inside me that told me there was someone else out there for me."

"Lucas," Brooke whispered.

"Yeah," Peyton said softly, "I didn't know it at the time, but I should have. He was always there. Always willing to listen to my problems and help me through my heartache. Everyone else in Tree Hill seemed to know that we were destined to be together. I was blind to it. Sound familiar?"

"Shut up," Brooke hissed, though there was a touch of a giggle in her voice.

"I'm not pushing you towards Nathan just because you two are the odd two out. You both have always had this connection since Haley died. We all see it."

"I don't think he's ready, Peyton. I don't think he'll ever be ready and I don't want to ruin our friendship," Brooke said honestly, "Maybe I should look for someone else."

"Or just put yourself out there."

"I don't know," Brooke groaned, flopping down on the table in front of her, "I have to call him now."

"Okay," Peyton chuckled, "By the way, I'm happy you've finally admitted you're into him. That whole denial thing was getting old."

"Shut up, P. Sawyer!"

"Night, B. Davis," Peyton said, and without another word, Peyton was left with a dial tone.

----------

Nathan Scott was used to silence. For most of Abigail's early years, he had learned to live in it. When she reached around the age of eight, she had gained a voice and there was never a moment without singing and talking. Nathan loved those moments. They brought a smile to his face. But, he would never forget the silence, the quiet moments that had left him contemplating his life, his decisions. He hadn't missed them.

Yet here he was again, drenched in solitude. It was eating away at him, this pain at having pushed the one thing he lived for away. Abigail was his life. She had been his everything these past sixteen years. He wished he could undo these past four hours and take back what he said, but deep down he knew it wasn't enough. Things were changing.

He was awoken from his trance by the ringing of the phone. He quickly answered it hoping it was Abigail.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate," Brooke said sweetly, "What's up?"

"Oh Davis, thank God it's you. I've been wanting to call you all day."

"What's wrong?"

"I screwed up, Brooke. I screwed up really badly."

"What is it? Tell me about it."

"I messed up with Abby and now, I don't where the hell she is. I yelled at her for asking me about the tour."

"Oh Nate," Brooke said softly, wishing she could wrap her arms around him. He sounded so broken and lost, and she had to close her eyes just hearing the pain in his voice. She knew how much that little girl meant to him. _Not a little girl anymore, _she had to remind herself.

"She thinks that I wish she never existed."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because…well….I kind of, sort of said that…" Nathan trailed off.

"What? What did you say Nathan?" Brooke heard him let out a long sigh.

"I kind of said that I wished I had gone on tour so that Haley would have never come home and then she would have never died."

"Oh Nate…"

"I would never really wish that, Brooke. She's my life."

"I know, but Abby's a sixteen year old girl. They're very emotional as it is. They take anything they hear and twist the words to make it sound like the world's against them and you made her job really easy."

"I know," Nathan sighed, and there was a pregnant pause, "Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you sometimes feel like you're losing Evelyn too? Or is it just me?"

"No," Brooke admitted meekly, "I think I lost Evelyn a long time ago when I let my bitterness get in the way of our relationship. I'm just realizing now all the crap she keeps from me. All the lies she tells. It's like she's a whole other person I didn't know about."

"Same with Abby. All the sudden she has this huge interest in the tour. I just can't figure out where it came from. I thought I knew her so well and now it's like she's changed into this…mini-Haley."

"She's always been a mini-Haley. She just waited to burst out of her shell."

"It's not fair. I wish I could embrace it you know? The sudden change. I want to be proud of her for finding something she loves about her mother, but why that? Why the tour when there are so many other things she could love that I was a part of? I just-" Nathan stopped suddenly and let out a loud groan, "I just am so angry thinking about all the time I lost with Haley that I can't even think about the tour without wanting to hit something."

"You're still not over her," Brooke said sadly, her hand involuntarily touching her heart. Nathan took a moment before finding the right words to explain exactly how he felt about Haley, about his heart in general.

"The grief is gone," Nathan said, his words empty of emotion, "Now there's just an empty spot where my heart should be," he sighed, "And for a long time, I woke up in pain and cried myself to sleep, but not anymore. Now it seems like every day I grow older is another day she moves away from me. And instead of pain, I feel nothing. It's just numb." He added the last part in barely a whisper, "Sometimes it feels like my heart will never feel anything again."

"You'll feel again," Brooke promised.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I have to believe it can happen to you if I want to believe there's any hope for my heart." A long moment of silence passed where all that could be heard was the gentle breathing between the two.

"Brooke, I-"

"I should go, Nathan," Brooke said, cutting off any response he could have, afraid at her own admission that their hopes were entwined, "There're still a lot of boxes for me to pack."

"Okay," Nathan said solemnly, "I'll pick you and Eve up tomorrow, then?"

"Yes and Abigail will be there with you."

"I hope."

"She will be there. I just know it."

"You have way too much faith in me and my daughter, Brooke," Nathan said, with a deep breath.

"A little faith can go a long way," Brooke said, biting her lip, "Goodnight Nathan."

"Goodnight, Davis."

Brooke sighed as she hung up the phone. Maybe she shouldn't have faith in Nathan Scott, a man who was still struggling with the death of his wife and the rebellion of his daughter. But she couldn't help feeling that she could be the one to make him feel again. With a smile, she turned to the pile of letters from Lucas she kept at her bedside and threw them all in the trashcan. The past was the past. The future held no bounds. And Brooke Davis felt that destiny was on her and Nathan's side. All she needed to do was hope Nathan saw it that way too eventually.


	10. Welcome Home, Brooke Davis

A/N: Alas, a long awaited update. I really had trouble with this one because it's a transition chapter. See, there are three parts to this story and we have just moved from part one into part two with this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect. Also, I cut it down. I really didn't want to have another 8000 word chapter so I stuck to the poignant parts and delayed other things for next chapter. I think y'all will be pleasantly surprised though. And besides, 3,000+ words is still pretty damn good. lol.

Big thanks to Ellie for betaing this. I even got her to like the LP part hehe. I'm dedicating this chapter to Cathy (catc20) and her story Learning to Breathe because she's been through hell with that story. No one should attack a writer's own character because of the subjects he/she writes about. Plus, no one should try to censor writers.

And finally, if any of you are looking for a good TV board, I'm head admin over at Tube.licious. It used to be OTHWriters911 but now we cater to all TV shows. Y'all should go check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter Ten: Welcome Home, Brooke Davis

Brooke Davis stared out the window of the Boeing 737 that was currently carrying her and her daughter home to Tree Hill. She hadn't spoken a word since she hung up the phone with Nathan and not once, had she even considered reaching out to her daughter. If it mattered, Evelyn hadn't tried to talk to Brooke either. Both had opted for silence, something that was so uncommon between the two of them. As much as they didn't see eye-to-eye, Brooke and Evelyn always found something to talk about.

Brooke stole a quick glance at her daughter. Evelyn was dressed in almost all black. Her shorts were baggy, barely hanging onto her fragile waist. Her white, ribbed tank was covered with a black jean jacket, complete with torn pockets and frayed sleeves. Her combat boots tapped impatiently on the seat in front of her, causing the man seated in front of her to turn back and glare every few minutes. When he did, she simply smirked, her blue eyes shining with amusement.

Those blue eyes were lined thick with black eyeliner and mascara. It looked like Nikki Jagieleski had done her eye make-up, Brooke thought with a shudder. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, pieces falling down every once and awhile into her face. She used her thin fingers painted in black and pink nail polish to push them back behind her ear. Her eyebrows crumpled in frustration as she widened her black marker strokes on the pad in front of her. Brooke could tell she was upset by the way her eyes could barely contain the pain. Her pain always shined through in her eyes. She looked like Lucas when she brooded.

Brooke sighed, turning her face back to the window. What had happened to them? When did their lives become so complicated? When did Evelyn start facing love triangles and peer pressure? More importantly, when did Evelyn stop trusting her to talk about those things? Was Brooke that bad of a listener that Evelyn feared coming to her with her problems? Or worst of all…had she lost her touch? She had always been the disciplinarian parent, but she was never too strict, too suffocating. Still, maybe that's why Evelyn took the chance to rebel when she was in Tree Hill, where Lucas couldn't say no to her and Peyton felt like it wasn't her place. Those two didn't watch her like a hawk. They wanted her to have fun and feel free when she was in Tree Hill. In New York, Brooke kept her on a tight watch. Afraid she'd wind up….

Like her. Pregnant at 17 with the child of a man who didn't love her.

"I'm sorry." The words broke Brooke out of her trance and she abruptly turned to face her daughter, who was pulling the earbuds of her ipod out of her ear.

"No you're not," Brooke sighed, "You're just sorry you got caught."

"I like rebelling," Evelyn admitted, "But I am sorry I smoked. Picking up a cigarette just seemed easier than facing my problems."

"What is this an anti-smoking campaign?" Brooke scoffed, "Honesty, Evelyn! It's all I ask of you."

"Okay, fine. I smoked because smoking is cool and releases tension. And hell, I'm not having sex so I don't get any release-"

"Eww," Brooke said, covering her ears, "I'm seriously regretting asking for honesty."

"Figures." Evelyn shrugged and picked up the magazine lying on her flip down tray.

"What am I gonna do with you, Eve?" Brooke whispered, "I don't like secrets, okay? Just please be honest with me from now on."

"There's nothing more to hide, mom. Every secret or vice I had you found within the past two weeks."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Am I forgiven now?"

"Yeah, I guess," Brooke sighed dramatically, "Although I was enjoying the silence."

"You were not," Evelyn said, playfully hitting her mother on the shoulder with her magazine.

"You're right. I hate quiet time."

"Did you hear the latest news on Katie Corbin?" Evelyn said opening the magazine.

"Ugh! I'm so sick of her. She makes Paris Hilton look like a hermit."

"Paris, who?" Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows. Brooke let out a hearty laugh.

"The one thing I love about getting old, Eve, is that celebrities get old too."

--------------

Abigail climbed out of bed, stretching her arms over her head. Her head was pounding and aching as it always did after an extremely emotional night. And as always, her cheeks were dry, no tears having escaped. She rubbed her hands, frustratingly over her face. Some days she just wanted to scrape her knee or stub her toe, anything to get tears flowing. Because tears offered relief and she needed that.

She ambled towards the kitchen, hoping and praying her father was still in bed. She had managed to sneak in last night while he was on the phone with Brooke in his bedroom. She had crawled into bed quickly, not even bothering to change her clothes. Not long after she heard her door creak open. She tried hard to keep her breathing even, all the while listening to his strangled breaths. He soon left, but not before she distinctly heard him mutter "I'm sorry."

Why did she feel like she was the one who should be sorry?

"Where were you last night?" Nathan asked. Abigail immediately cursed under her breath before turning around. She barely had time to take a breath before her father was standing in front of her looking as stern as ever.

"Clearing my head," Abigail said quickly as she darted around him, her eyes averted.

"Six hours? Where'd you go?"

"A friend's house."

"We've lived here less than twenty four hours. What friend could you possibly have?"

"Like Eve, I know people here," Abigail said, exasperated and then quickly added at the suspicious look on her father's face, "None of them are boys." _Well, one's a grown man,_ but Abigail hardly thought now was the time to mention that.

"How about you give me a name to work with?" Nathan asked as he sat down on one of their stools at the counter. Abigail slowly made her way around the kitchen gathering bowls for their breakfast. She guessed that her dad wanted to pretend everything was normal, and she was more than happy pretending.

"Jan." It was the first name that came to mind. "I stayed with my friend Jan."

"Who names their kid Jan?" Nathan scoffed.

"Umm hello? Brady Bunch!" Abigail said as she poured them each a bowl of Cheerios.

"Yeah, but that show is from the 1960s back when the name was cool."

"You should talk! You named me Abigail."

"Actually," Nathan sighed as he stirred his Cheerios with a spoon aimlessly, "Your mother picked the name. I wanted to name you Jordan."

"After Michael Jordan?" Abigail scrunched her nose up in distaste, "Next prayer I'm so thanking mom for winning that argument."

Haley and he never did finish that argument, but Nathan didn't bother to correct his daughter. He opted for a soft smile, instead.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you," Nathan said quietly. He kept his eyes focused on the floating oat circles in front of him, "And I want you to know that I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world, not even if would bring your mother back. You are my life, Abby."

"I'm sorry I ran out on you," Abigail sighed, "I know you didn't mean any of it. I just—I wanted answers and you wouldn't give them to me."

"I'm trying, Abby."

_No you're not!_ Abigail wanted to scream that at the top of her lungs, but she didn't. Instead, she put on her best sympathetic smile.

"I know."

"I wish I could just—forgive and forget what happened there. I love your mom and…" he just trailed off, running his hand through his hair. Abigail saw the frustration barely contained in his eyes and she realized that maybe he really was trying. Unfortunately, some things just weren't going to happen and Abby had a feeling this was one of them.

"It's okay," Abigail sighed,

"No, its not," Nathan said seriously, "I shouldn't hurt you like that. You're just curious and you have every right to be."

"It's really fine, daddy," Abigail reassured him, "I can find out about mom's tour other ways."

"What do you mean other ways?" Abigail was taken aback by his hostile tone, and she immediately averted her eyes to her cereal. She wondered if he had any idea about Chris Keller.

"Newspapers. Uncle Lucas. You know…"

"Okay," Nathan said slowly, and Abigail could sense the uncertainty in his voice.

"You know I love you, right?" Abigail said quickly.

"Yeah of course."

"Then trust me. I'll be fine."

"All right," Nathan said. He didn't entirely trust her. Something felt off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Until he could, though, he would have to lay off Abigail.

--------

Peyton Sawyer never thought she could hate waiting rooms more than she did the day her mother died. Today, though, was definitely giving her a run for her money. She and her husband had been sitting in the same waiting room for more at least a half hour. That wasn't the worst part though. The two of them had spent the previous two hours undergoing a wide spectrum of fertility tests. Correction. _Peyton_ had been going through the tests. All Lucas had been asked to do was hand in a sample of his sperm. Peyton, on the other hand, felt as though she'd never quite sit right again.

"This has been the most painful three hours of my life," Lucas said exasperatedly as he glanced at the clock and back to the nurse's desk for the fiftieth time thus far.

"Heh," Peyton made an unbelieving sound, which was a cross between a snort and chuckle, "At least, you got the fun job in all of this." Lucas turned his attention to her.

"It wasn't fun," Lucas argued, to which Peyton gave him a pointed look. "What? It's not. I don't like doing that under pressure. Come to think of it, I don't like doing that at all."

"Oh come on!"

"I'm serious! And if I absolutely _had_ to do it, I would have enjoyed it much more if you were in the room."

"That's touching, really," Peyton said placing her hand over her heart, "But while you were literally getting your jollies off, I was being poked and prodded by a fleet of doctors in places I didn't know existed."

"Male doctors?" Lucas asked quickly.

"Lucas, they're doctors. It's their job."

"I'm sorry if the thought of other men touching you makes me uncomfortable." Lucas raised his hands, as if surrendering.

"Possessive," Peyton muttered, before continuing her rant, "And how do you think I felt? I'll tell you! They stuck a device that looked somewhat like an eggbeater…well I don't need to tell you where they put it, but I can tell you I didn't exactly enjoy it."

"You better not have," Lucas muttered right back.

"Ugh!" Peyton threw her hands up in the air, "I give up! You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love with you," Lucas smirked, before intertwining their hands, "You know I only say those things to get you angry."

"Antagonist."

"More like you're sexy when you're angry. In fact, the way you're glaring at me right now makes me want to catch a quickie in the janitor's closet."

"Lucas!" Peyton hissed, seeing the seriousness lingering in his eyes.

"What? No one will know, and besides, you might be in heat right now."

"I'm not a dog, first of all, so can we refer to it as 'ovulating' instead of 'being in heat?' Secondly, the doctor will be out shortly."

"Now, you sound like a nurse, and not the hot horny kind in the movie they gave me."

Peyton tried to keep her face serious, but one glance at her smirking husband, had her bursting into fits of giggles.

"Come here," she said, when the laughter calmed down. He leaned over, allowing her to brush her lips over his, "You're infuriatingly goofy."

"Thank you," Lucas responded, flashing a charming grin and kissing her again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, the doctor will see you now."

The couple broke apart, both slightly crimson at being caught, though Lucas looked triumphant. They followed the nurse back through the weaving hallway, stopping at Dr. Corbin's personal office. Dr. Corbin, an old balding man in his mid-fifties, sat behind his desk, a polite smile on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, take a seat." He gestured to the chairs in front of him, and they sat down nervously. "I'm sorry for the wait. I originally intended for you to go home, but one quick glance at your chart and I'm almost positive I know the problem. Of course, we'll need to do confirm it, but according to your hormone levels from your last doctor visit, combined with the CAT scan we did-"

"You had a CAT scan?" Lucas interrupted.

"Hush, Lucas," Peyton said slapping him on the leg, "Go on, Doctor."

"We're almost positive it's a tiny tumor."

"A what?" Lucas said immediately, his eyes snapping to the doctor's face.

"Oh God," Peyton panicked.

"Calm down," the doctor said, putting his hands up, "A small tumor on your hypothalamus gland which is preventing your body from ovulating correctly. I could give you a whole speech about hormone secretion, but I doubt you care about the knitty gritty details. The point is it's usually never diagnosed until a woman sees a fertility specialist. Luckily, it's very easy to remove and it's rarely ever cancerous."

"Oh thank God," Peyton sighed, clutching her hand over her heart. Lucas reached over and rubbed her back.

"So she's gonna be okay, right?"

"Indeed," the doctor nodded, "The tumor really hasn't been affecting anything besides her ovulation, so you should note no changes in personality or behavior. And! Another good thing! As soon as the tumor's removed, you'll be able to conceive without a problem. The most you might need is some hormone replacement therapy but we'll cross that bridge only if we need to get there."

"The hypothalamus, you said?" Lucas asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "Isn't that in the brain?"

"Yes," Dr. Corbin said, "And the surgery is done through the nose. It's very simple actually."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked meekly.

"I'm a doctor. It's my job to be sure about these things." He smiled softly.

"I think we're going to need some time to think this over," Lucas said, noticing the paleness of his wife.

"No," Peyton said quickly, her eyes darting between the doctor and Lucas, "I want to schedule the surgery as quick as possible."

"Peyton…"

"No, Luke, we have to."

"Honey, we don't have to. This is a big deal."

"You heard the doctor. It's a simple procedure and then after that we're home free. I just want it over with," Peyton pleaded. Lucas simply nodded.

"Okay then," he sighed.

"How fast can we schedule the surgery?" Peyton asked, turning her attention to the doctor.

Lucas zoned out, his eyes lingering on his wife as she conversed with the doctor. He didn't like jumping into this without thoroughly thinking it through. Of course, he wanted more kids, but what he wanted more than anything was a healthy wife, and something about brain surgery just didn't sit right with him no matter how reassuring the doctor sounded.

--------

They were late. That was all that ran though Nathan Scott's head as he and Abigail waited in the airport terminal. Brooke and Evelyn's flight was now five minutes late, and Nathan had begun to pace. He was worried. He hated flying, and he hated when loved ones flew. There was just something so unnatural about using an airplane to get somewhere. Humans weren't meant to fly. If they had been, they'd have been made with wings.God, he felt like an old man sometimes when he thought about his logic. One thing was for sure, Abigail was becoming increasingly annoyed with her paranoid father.

"Would you quit it, please? They're only five minutes late."

"Five minutes is still late."

"Yes, well if they had crashed we would have seen it on the TV," Abigail said smugly. Nathan just glared at her.

"I hate airplanes."

"I know."

"It's unnatural."

"Oh God…not this again. You fly all the time and you could care less."

"That's because I'm not worried about me flying. I'm worried about people I care about flying."

"That makes no sense."

"Welcome to my logic. It's senseless."

Abigail simply rolled her eyes and pulled her blonde hair back behind her shoulder. A cute boy in his mid twenties caught a glimpse of her and winked appreciatively. Abigail saw it and blushed profusely. Unfortunately, so did Nathan.

"That boy was at least ten years older than you," Nathan muttered watching the boy's retreating back.

"Maybe less," Abigail argued.

"If we're debating around ten years, then he's too old nonetheless."

"It looks like we've found a new channel for our frustration."

"Smart ass."

"Uncle Nathan! Abby!" Evelyn said as she ran to them. Nathan sighed in relief.

"Eve!" Abigail said running to meet her a few feet away. They hugged, or more like held onto each other for dear life. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too!" Evelyn sighed, "The plane ride was turbulent as all hell. Hey, uncle Nathan!" Evelyn gave him a hug. "What's up?"

"Where's your mother?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No hello, or anything. I see where your priorities lie," Evelyn glared playfully, "I'll have you know she's getting our bags. She sent me ahead knowing you'd panic because we were already five minutes late."

"I didn't panic," Nathan said waving a hand carelessly.

"Liar!" Abigail gasped, "He was freaking out."

"Whatever you say," Nathan said, "I'm going to go help Brooke. You two stay here and if any creepy looking man approaches you, just shout you have AIDS."

"Dad!"

"That's what they taught you in that self defense class," Nathan said as he walked away.

It didn't take him long to find Brooke. She was bending over the luggage claim. She already had one suitcase beside her and she was seemingly waiting for another one to jump out and surprise her. He couldn't help but smile at how comical she looked.

Soon though that smile turned into something much more as he stopped moving forward. He stood there, watching her, his hands in his pockets. She was a beautiful woman. He had known this before, but something in that moment struck him about her. Maybe it was the way she bit her lip in worry that the suitcase was a lost cause. Or maybe the way her eyes sparkled triumphantly when she finally spotted it. Or the dramatic gestures she made while heaving the luggage of the belt and onto the floor. Most likely it was all those things rolled into one. She was just graceful, even when she was almost falling on her ass from carrying that luggage.

"Hey Scott," she yelled as she approached him, "Were you just gonna sit there all day while I worked my-"

She never did finish that sentence, because for some reason, Nathan felt the urge to bend down and press his lips to hers. He didn't know why he did it. She just looked really pretty, and he wanted to kiss her. He was quite sure he'd chalk this up to insanity later on, but for now, he'd enjoy it. Because he hadn't quite felt this way about a woman in a long time.

Brooke's lips froze, unsure how to respond and quite positive this was all an illusion. Before she would have even had a chance to reciprocate the kiss, Nathan pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled mysteriously before taking the heavier of her bags.

"Welcome home, Brooke Davis." And with that he headed back to where he had left the girls.

Brooke stared at him for a moment in shock before following his lead. Welcome home, indeed.

* * *

Remember...Reviews make my day :D 


	11. Now Is Not Too Late

A/N: Yeah I suck. One month without an update. I wish I had a good excuse but all I can think of is Harry Potter fever…Does that work? Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this. Review please. The encouragement keeps me dedicated to this story even when I feel inspiration lacking. Honestly. Oh and the title comes from "Under the Folding Branches" by the Veils.

Disclaimer: In the words of Chris Keller, "Dude totally not mine…"

Chapter Eleven: Now Is Not Too Late

Silence is something that humans fear. Noise, it fills the world we've created. Loud music. Constant television. Talking, rambling, laughing. All those things we pump into our lives in order to keep the silence out. When silence falls upon us, we panic and try to find something to fill it. Silence is the enemy to the modern man or woman.

Silence was never the enemy of Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott. They had come to embrace the quiet moments they got in life. Silence had never been awkward between them. It had been a comforting lull, but now as they drove home from their fertility appointment, the silence was more deafening than any blaring music could be.

There was no radio. No laughter. No talking. There was just Lucas brooding, and Peyton furrowing her eyebrows trying to figure out how to approach him. She had no idea why he was so upset. This is what he wanted, right? He wanted more kids. She wanted them too. So then what the hell was the problem?

"Luke…" she said softly.

"Peyt…" he repeated, not taking his eyes off the road. She could feel the exasperation in his voice and it made her flinch. He noticed it in his peripheral vision and sighed. "Sorry."

"Why are you upset?" she asked timidly, "I thought that we both wanted this. You were so excited this morning-"

"I do want this."

"Then why are you brooding?"

"I'm not brooding," Lucas said, though the pout on his face said otherwise.

"Yes you are!"

"I just think we're rushing this."

"Right," Peyton said disbelievingly, her eyes wandering out the window of the car, "Because we've only waited, what? Seven years. We're totally rushing it."

"What's one more year then?"

"Lucas!"

"Peyton!"

"What is wrong with you, Luke? Why are you suddenly totally against this? I want this. I want a baby, and you heard the doctor. One simple surgery and we're done."

"It's not simple," Lucas muttered, "It's brain surgery."

"They're going through my nose," Peyton said rolling her eyes, "I highly doubt they could do much damage."

"You 'doubt' but you don't know, Peyt. You're not a doctor."

"And neither are you! The doctor reassured us it was minor surgery. I'd be out the same day. It just sounds worse than it is…"

"I still think we're rushing this." Lucas said, a note of finality lingering in his voice. Peyton stared at his profile while the car soldiered on. He was glaring at the license plate in front of him, as though it had committed some personal offense. "Evelyn should be in by now. Do you want to go see if they need a hand unpacking?"

It was as if a light bulb had been turned on in Peyton's head. Suddenly, she thought she knew what was bugging Lucas. And she didn't take the time to rationalize her thoughts before they were blurted out.

"You don't want anymore kids!"

"What?" Lucas shouted, confusion and anger mixing in his eyes.

"Now that Evelyn's in Tree Hill you don't see a need to have any more kids! You only wanted them because she was in New York, and-"

"God, no!" Lucas hissed, "You're so far from the truth, it's pathetic."

"Well then what is it?"

"Just drop it Peyton." He sighed, turning on the radio letting the lyrics of "Hands Down" fill their car. For the first time in her life, Peyton turned off a Dashboard Confessional song.

"I will not drop it! We always talk about these things Lucas! What is this that all of the sudden you don't want to talk?"

Lucas jerked the car over to the side of the road. Letting it run down gravel, he threw it in park, muttering some words about 'logic' and 'crazy' and 'fear', none of them making any sense. Peyton worried for his sanity when he got out of the car and started pacing in front of it, pausing only to kick the front bumper and run his hand through his hair.

It was comical, really. Peyton was into much shock to register she should be chuckling at him. Instead she just watched as her husband ranted and raved to the front of their van. She didn't know what to do. There was so much that needed to be said and yet, she didn't know what the hell to say to him. So she timidly stepped out of the car and tip toed towards her husband.

"Lucas," she said quietly, placing her hand on his elbow.

"I don't want to lose you!" he yelled suddenly before kicking the front bumper.

"What?"

"You heard me, Peyt. I don't want to lose you. Haven't you noticed that everybody I get really close to lately has been dies or leaves town?"

"Oh my God," Peyton said seriously, "You're starting to sound like me."

"I'm serious."

"Well so am I! Snap out of it, Lucas. I'm not gonna die."

Lucas didn't seem to heed her words. "Keith died. Haley died. Nathan left. Brooke left and she took my daughter with her. Dan and I finally get close and then he dies."

"And I'm still here," Peyton chuckled.

"This is not funny," Lucas said, putting his hands on his hips, "You're it, Peyt. You're my entire life. Do you realize that?"

Peyton took a second to respond. Lucas found the amusement in her eyes unsettling. He had just spilled his biggest fear to her and she was nearly laughing at him.

"Lucas, you're still afraid of the dark. You can't sleep at night with some holding you. You can't dress yourself worth shit, and you wouldn't know how to balance a checkbook if Alan Greenspan was sitting next to you. I hate sounding proud but if it weren't for me, you'd be a mess."

"My point exactly!"

"Do you really think I'd risk you falling apart if I wasn't sure I'd be okay?"

"But you don't know-"

"I could drop dead of a heart attack. I could get cancer and die six months from now. I could get hit by a bus that's traveling too close to the shoulder right this very second." At this Lucas subconsciously tugged at her elbow, pulling her closer to him and away from the road. "The point is, Lucas, you can't predict death, but that doesn't mean you should live your life in fear, especially now when we could be on the verge of something amazing."

"A child," Lucas said softly.

"Exactly," Peyton said smiling.

"I'm sorry, Peyton," Lucas sighed, "I was just scared. I still am."

"I understand that, but if you're ever scared, I need you to talk to me about it. Communication has always been our forte."

"Okay," Lucas promised.

"Now," Peyton said switching topics slightly, "Did you know multiple births run in my family?"

"Really?" Lucas's ears perked up a little.

"Yeah. I have three sets of twins for cousins."

"Wow."

"So who knows? Maybe we'll have twins."

"Or triplets," Lucas added, putting his arm around her waist.

"Let's not push it, Scott."

------

Brooke Davis stared out the window of Nathan's minivan. The car had just rolled to a stop in front of the two story beach house she was now going to call home. It was beautiful both inside and out. She could remember it keenly from her high school years. It held so many memories of those times and part of Brooke hated the fact that she'd be reliving those moments.

"Okay, this is it," Nathan said putting the car in park.

"Wow, beachfront property," Evelyn said in a dreamy voice.

"What the hell were you thinking when Grandpa Dan said 'beach house,' Eve?" Abigail said.

"Well I thought he meant it was close to the beach. You know how he exaggerates and all."

"Exaggerated."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said the present tense. Exaggerates. But the truth is Grandpa Dan's six feet under and he has been for a couple weeks now."

"Ouch, Abby," Evelyn said softly, opening her door to get out, "Too soon."

"Sorry," Abigail muttered as she followed Evelyn out of the car. Nathan shot a worried glance at Brooke, hoping she'd offer some insight on Abigail's actions, but she looked like she was in another world.

"Davis, we should get inside," Nathan said patting her on the arm. It was as if a bucket of cold water was dropped on the woman. She shirked back from his touch and shook herself from her daze. Confused, Nathan just furrowed his eyebrows and got out of the car.

Brooke took a second to gather her thoughts. She was still reeling over the small kiss they'd shared not more than a half hour ago. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it. It was more the fact that Nathan hadn't tried to explain it or even addressed it at all.

"Hey mom, are you okay?" Evelyn asked as Brooke finally exited the van. Abigail and Nathan were already checking around the property for any signs of the boxes that were supposed to arrive today.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You haven't said anything since we landed and Nathan went to find you. Did he try something?" Evelyn smirked at the last statement, but her face sobered when Brooke didn't respond. "Did he?"

"It's nothing," Brooke shook it off, "Just getting used to being back in Tree Hill."

"Okay, whatever you say. Just remember we promised no secrets."

Brooke only nodded though as Nathan and Abby approached them.

"So bad news. It seems that your boxes haven't arrived yet," Nathan said, "If you guys want, you can come stay with us until your furniture gets here."

"Sure," Evelyn answered for the pair of them, "Right, mom?"

"As long as you're sure we won't be too much trouble. I mean you're just moving in yourself."

"Yeah but we at least have a couple couches set up for you," Nathan insisted, "It'll be fine. Besides you can help me unpack."

"So there's the real reason behind it," Brooke smiled, the first smile since that befuddling kiss.

"Well there's always a reason for everything I do, Davis." He smirked and Brooke took his words to mean more than just packing. "Now, why don't we give Evelyn a tour of her new home?"

"Sounds like a plan." Brooke unlocked the front door and swung it open, "You first, Eve."

"Ooh, okay." She ran inside, leaving the remaining three to chuckle. Not long after she was inside, they heard a very girly like shriek, "Oh my gosh! David!"

"What?" Brooke hurried inside after her, followed by Nathan and Abigail. There in the middle of their living room was David and all the belongings of Brooke and Evelyn. He was sitting on the arm of the leather couch, hair fluttering carelessly in his eyes, and a brilliant smirk on his face. Brooke wanted to smack that smirk off his face. She didn't know why, but she just did.

"Hey babe," David said, pulling Evelyn into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she gasped, kissing the side of his face over and over, "You're supposed to be grounded."

"Your dad happened to let it slip when you'd be getting in. And he slipped me a key."

"Ha ha, funny. Now seriously, how'd you get here?"

"I am serious. He wanted someone here to let the movers in, and while he hates me, he loves you."

"Oh wow, I'm shocked."

"So am I," Brooke mused, "Your father has a heart. Huh. Who would have thought?"

"I was afraid he was gonna kill me. He stalked up to me after mass, waited until I was on my own, he had that broody glare."

"I know that glare," Brooke reminisced.

"I guess I should properly introduce you," Evelyn said, "seeing as the first time you all met, David was trying to evade my father's bat." Evelyn tugged David's hand so he came face to face with Brooke. "David, this is my mother Brooke. Mom, this is David my boyfriend."

"Pleased to meet you, again Ms. Davis," David said extending a hand. Brooke shook it a small grin on her face.

"Likewise, David."

"And well you've met Abby, right?" Evelyn asked David, who nodded.

"A couple times when she was in town."

"Right. And Uncle Nathan?"

"Umm yeah. He told my dad about the…bedroom mishap."

"Oh," Evelyn said awkwardly, glancing around the room, "Well umm that's the family."

"What are we, chop liver?" The voice came from the front door and all of them snapped around to see Lucas and Peyton.

"Daddy! Peyton!" Evelyn bounded over to them and hugged them both.

"Brooke, you should really lock the front door. Anyone could walk in."

"I know. We've only been here two minutes, and a jackass already snuck into my foyer."

"Takes one to know one."

"Wow, you two didn't even last a minute," Peyton grumbled. As if suddenly realizing the curly blonde's presence, Brooke's eyes lit up.

"P. Sawyer! You can help me unpack my room!" Brooke ran forward and tugged on her hand pulling her into the master bedroom without another word and slamming the door behind her.

"Right," Abigail said raising an eyebrow, "Well that was odd."

"She didn't take any boxes with her," Nathan commented.

"Don't worry. The movers put all the boxes into the specifically labeled rooms. I made sure."

"Good job," Lucas said, patting him on the back a little too hardly.

"Abby, come on! Let's go unpack my room. You boys hook up the electronics." Evelyn turned around in a little circle. "Wait…where is my room?"

"I'll show you," David said stepping forward. Lucas put an arm in front of him halting his movements.

"Take another step, and you're dead."

"I can show her," Abigail grinned. And with that, the girls were off, a door being shut echoing through the house.

"Well this should be fun," Lucas smirked, "Right, David?" He again clapped him on the back.

"Oh loads of fun…"

---------

"Okay, are you gonna tell me why you pulled me in here without even letting me take my shoes off?" Peyton hissed as she sat on the end of the bed, plying her shoes off her swollen feet.

"Sorry, I'm just having a mini crisis."

"What kind of mini crisis? Is it an 'I left my favorite pair of shoes in NY' mini crisis or an 'I killed a man and we need to bury the body' crisis?"

"It's a 'Nathan kissed me at the airport' crisis."

"What?" Peyton exclaimed, "Was it like a peck on the cheek or the corner of the mouth?"

"No, it was a flat out kiss on the lips."

"How long did it last?"

"Fifteen seconds maybe."

"Wow…and what did he say?"

"Welcome home."

"Welcome home?"

"And then he said nothing after that!" Brooke began to pace in front of the bed.

"Huh," Peyton said, furrowing her eyebrows, "Well that's…"

"Confusing? I know! What am I supposed to make of it? Was it a friendly kiss or just a testing the waters kiss? And if it was a testing the waters kiss, did I pass?"

"Well, fifteen seconds tells me it was more than friendly, and I highly doubt you failed the kissing test. That's the one test you never struggled with."

"Peyton, this is not funny," Brooke groaned, collapsing so she was sitting Indian-style on her floor. "What am I going to do?"

"Well it's only been a couple hours. Maybe you should wait until he brings it up or tries to do it again."

Brooke's eyes widened at the suggestion. "You think he's gonna try to do it again?"

"It's a possibility," Peyton shrugged, then noticing Brooke's panic she smirked, "Oh my God, I never thought I'd see the day…"

"What day?" Brooke asked quickly.

"The day Brooke Davis was nervous about a boy kissing her."

"This isn't a boy, Peyton. This is a man, and not just any man. Nathan Scott. He's one of my closest friends, and he's perfect and I just don't want to ruin any of that."

"You're not going to mess that up," Peyton said, as she scooted to sit on the floor, "You just have to play this by ear. If he is testing the waters, it's probably best to let him make the moves. Like you said before, he's an injured creature. He's got a lot of Haley baggage with him. He probably needs to feel extremely safe before he tries out the dating game. So the last thing he needs is you freaking out on him over the kiss."

"You're right," Brooke sighed, "You're always right."

"I know," Peyton smirked and Brooke rested her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Oh my God, I feel like such a douche," Brooke groaned, "I didn't even ask how your appointment went."

Peyton proceeded to inform her all about what was wrong with her. She explained the procedure and when they had scheduled surgery, and finally Lucas's little freak out on the way home.

"Well I kind of agree with him," Brooke said when Peyton had finished her story.

"Ugh," Peyton moaned, "Not you too."

"I'm just worried about you, P. Sawyer. The last thing I need is another dead best friend."

"Aw, you care."

"And so does Captain Ass. We both need you here."

"I trust the doctors."

"Ever since Haley, I stopped trusting doctors," Brooke sighed, "But I'm sure you'll be fine."

"If not…promise me you'll look after him."

"What?" Brooke asked, clearly confused.

"Lucas. If the worst should happen, he'll need someone to take care of him, you know? I know you two don't get along, but he's always trusted you and-" Peyton stopped to take in a shaky breath, her eyes filling with tears, "I just want you to make sure he keeps going, like you did with Nathan."

Brooke didn't know what to say. Her mouth was now hanging open like a strange fish as she pulled her curly blonde friend into her arms and tried to soothe her. She had never seen Peyton so openly vulnerable about Lucas. She never felt so much for someone before. But with Lucas and Peyton and Nathan and Haley, she had seen just how strong love could be. You could care so much for someone that their own well being trumped everything about your own.

And suddenly her breathing hitched as she realized, she could see herself caring that much about Nathan. She put herself in Peyton's shoes. If she thought she could die, she'd probably ask the same thing of Peyton.

"I promise I'll look after him if that happens," Brooke whispered. She may have not liked Lucas, but she was a hopeless romantic at heart. She'd do anything to help that cause.

------------

"No! Yellow outlet with yellow cable. It's pretty simple, Luke," Nathan sighed. The two of them had managed to unpack the television, DVD player and stereo system, and put them in the entertainment center. Now all they had to do is figure out how to put it all together.

"Well then you do it," Lucas huffed handing the bundle of cords on his lap to his brother while he grabbed the instruction menu so he could set the clock on the stereo.

"Stressed much?" Nathan chuckled.

"Sorry, Nate. It's just this whole fertility thing with Peyton."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. How'd that go?"

"Nothing more than simple brain surgery and then we're clear for take off," Lucas said sarcastically.

"A lot of work ahead, huh?"

"No, I was being serious. Just brain surgery."

"What?"

"Well she's got a tumor on her hypothalamus gland which is in the brain. So they go with a little laser through her nose and zap it off it. One, two, three and then we procreate."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Doctor says it's a simple procedure. Peyton agrees. I'm freaking out."

"I understand, man. I would be freaking out too if it was Br- pass me the manual."

"Wait, did you almost say Brooke?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan muttered, "Now hand me the manual."

"You would be freaking out about Brooke…because you love her."

"Of course I love her. She's my best friend."

"Right. Only you're best friend. You don't want to shove her against a wall and take her."

"That's not fair. She's Brooke Davis. A man would have to be blind to not want to do that."

"So you have an emotional connection with a beautiful woman you want to screw? And yet you're saying your feelings are nothing more than platonic."

"I didn't say that."

"So you're admitting you like her?"

"Maybe. No. Yes. I don't know, just hand me the manual."

"You love her," Lucas smirked handing him the booklet.

"I kissed her today," Nathan admitted.

"Shit! Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"It felt good, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet."

"Wait, you kissed her and now you're not going to do anything about it."

"I really don't know what I'm going to do about."

"Listen, Nate, Brooke and I may not get along, but I do care a little bit about her. Don't string her along. She doesn't deserve any more heart ache."

"Believe me, I know, okay?" Nathan hissed, "I'm just…trying to figure it out."

"You need to talk to her about it."

"Right."

"What were Haley's last words to you?"

"Take care of Brooke. I know, I know!"

"It's a sign, man."

"Enough already! I'll talk to her," Nathan sighed, then looked around him, "Hey where's David?"

"I sent him outside to do some yard work."

"It's a beach house."

"Yeah he's picking up litter in the yard that washed up on shore. You know broken glass, old coke cans, used condoms, the usual."

"I like the way you think," Nathan smirked.

-----------

"Where do you want the lava lamp?" Abigail asked as she and Evelyn sorted through the last box in Evelyn's room. Together they had worked extremely fast unpacking Eve's room. It already looked much like her room in New York, the only difference was the color of the walls. In New York they had been a shade of gray. Here every wall was white or some shade of it.

"Put it on the dresser by the window."

Abigail nodded, plugging the device in and setting it on the tall dresser. She glanced out the window taking in the scenic view. A small chuckle escaped her lips at the sight that caught her eyes.

"Wow, your boyfriend must love you."

"Why do you say that?" Evelyn said without looking up from the CDs she's been sorting.

"Your father sent him to pick up beach trash."

Evelyn let out a small sound of amusement. "And he's doing it?"

"Yep."

"That's cute. He's dedicated."

"I want a boyfriend who's willing to handle my father. Or maybe I just want a boyfriend."

"We'll find you someone. There are a lot of hotties here."

"I'm sure, but right now my focus is on other things, honestly. If a cute boy happens to wander into the picture, than great, but I won't be seeking any out."

"Ah okay, you're still stuck on figuring out more about your mom's tour."

"I don't know why it's bugging me so much," Abigail sighed, "I just want to know as much as I can about her and the love of music is something we both share."

"You have her voice too."

"It's not that good," Abigail said picking the imaginary lint from her shirt.

"Abby, don't be so modest! You could be famous some day if you wanted to."

"I don't know. I don't really care about my own talent, more about hers."

"Her talent is your talent. She passed it onto you."

"I found someone who's willing to talk to be about the tour."

"My dad?" Evelyn guessed.

"Uh, no," Abigail said standing up, "Promise me if I tell you, you won't tell a soul."

"Promise."

"Swear on your A-JACT CD."

"Holy shit this must be serious. Okay, I swear."

"Chris Keller."

"You're an idiot," Evelyn said automatically.

"Abby…"

"No, that's all I have to say," Evelyn put her hands up in defense. "That's it. You do whatever you want, but you know how much your dad hates him. This is gonna blow up in your face, but hey! It's your mistake to make."

"Thank you for letting me fail on my own. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to call him so we can set up our first session."

"Can't you do that later?"

"No. I need to do it when my dad's not around."

"Fine. Well I'm gonna go bug the boys to pick up dinner while you ruin your life."

"Thanks Eve. I love you too," Abigail said with a chuckle as she dialed Chris Keller's number. This was it. No going back.

---------

The dining room table had yet to be set up, so all of them were huddled in the family room couches and the floor. Pizza boxes and cokes were lying haphazardly on Brooke's living room table. Normally she would be freaking out, but she was too happy to care. Everyone was getting along so wonderfully, even her and Lucas. It felt like they were a real family, bonding over dinner and embarrassing stories, most of which surrounded around herself and Nathan.

"Did you ever hear the one about when she took the pain pills?" Peyton asked.

"No, what pain pills?" Evelyn asked.

"Okay well there was this away game our junior year-"

"I think I'm gonna go get some more drinks," Brooke said, her cheeks tinged pink at the memories of seducing the trainer for some pain pills.

"I'll come with you," Nathan offered, and the two of them made their way into the kitchen. An awkward silence settled over them. Brooke grabbed another liter of Diet Coke from the fridge for her. With her back to him, she felt much more confident.

"So, umm we need to talk."

"Yeah? About what?" Nathan said watching as she shuffled around her newly unpacked cabinets. She wouldn't face him, and he found it incredibly amusing.

"The umm kiss at the airport. It's not that I didn't enjoy it. I did, but umm what did it mean exactly?" She spun around to face him, liter of coke swinging in her left hand. "I'll be honest with you, Nate. I like you a lot. I mean, you're one of my best friends, and I understand you're still not completely over Haley and you probably need time, but you shouldn't go around kissing-"

The rest of her ramble was cut off as Nathan swooped down to capture her lips. This time though Brooke was shocked, she managed to respond after a few moments, moving her lips tenderly against his. He pulled away slowly from her taking in a small breathe before placing another small kiss on her lips before backing away entirely.

"You talk too much, Davis," Nathan smirked.

"What was that?" Brooke asked. Her mind was still in a daze, the words coming out as barely a whisper.

"A kiss," Nathan shrugged.

"That's twice in twenty four hours," Brooke said. She gathered the courage to sneak a glance up at him, "Why'd you do it?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Nathan…"

"I like you too, Brooke, a lot."

"So what does this mean?" Brooke asked, biting her lip. Nathan found it hard to focus on her question when all he wanted to do was pull that lip in between his own.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't know how ready I am for a relationship honestly."

"Right," Brooke nodded, a frown settling upon her face.

"But I think that maybe eventually I'd like it if we dated."

"In the future?"

"Right."

They were moving closer together.

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

So close that they feel each others breath on their lips.

"And until then we probably shouldn't be doing what we're about to do."

"What are we about to do right now?" His eyes flickered down to her lips.

"I forgot."

Within a flash, his lips were crashing down on hers. His hands came to cup her face. It was more passionate than either of their kisses had been. The force of the embrace caused her to stumble back, her back meeting the fridge, the handle digging into her spine, but she was too far gone to care. His lips were working frantically against her own, his tongue flicked against her lips. She moaned causing her mouth to open and him to take the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dueled. Their hands were everywhere. Hers slid up his back under his thin T-shirt, feeling the taut muscles. His moved from her face down the curve of her body settling at her waist. He pulled her closer against him.

Everything was so much more passionate than Brooke had expected. She figured things with Nathan would be nice and sweet like they're friendship was, but this embrace had caught her by surprise. Not that she was complaining. She loved things like this.

"Mom, Nate! Where are you guys with the pop?"

Brooke tore her lips from Nathan's.

"Coming!" She managed to call, as she sucked in a breath of air. She and Nathan both stood inches from each other trying to catch their breath.

"So no more of that, huh?" Nathan asked, a smirk settling on his face as he stepped back a little to give Brooke space.

"Not until you're ready for a relationship. I've done the friends with benefits thing and all it did was lead to disaster," Brooke took a deep breath, "I don't want to ruin things between us, so when you're ready for something substantial let me know."

"Okay, but I'm gonna miss that."

"We went sixteen years without that what's a couple more weeks at the most."

Nathan wanted to argue that he had never felt that much passion for anyone, not even Haley, but something stopped him. He'd always love Haley, and he was a little unnerved by the fact that a woman had made him feel something Haley hadn't ever done. It was different and new and that scared him.

"Come on," Nathan said, "They're waiting for us." Brooke picked up the Diet Coke liter that she had dropped on the floor during their make-out.

"Do you think I should bring this with? It's gonna make a mess."

"Who asked for it?"

"Lucas."

"Oh definitely," Nathan nodded. Brooke giggled as Nathan escorted her out to the living room. Her first day in Tree Hill had turned out to be quite a success. Maybe moving back wasn't such a bad idea.


	12. The Minor Fall, the Major Lift

A/N: Hello peeps. I'm sorry these chapters take so long, but I've come to the conclusion that they will continue to be at this pace. There's just way too much I need to include in each chapter for me not to take awhile. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews! They keep me going! And probably make me update faster than I usually would! And thanks like always to Ellie for the beta. The title of this chapter comes from "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright. I'm done rambling now. Go enjoy this one and make sure you review:D

Disclaimer: In the words of Chris Keller, "Dude totally not mine…"

Chapter Twelve: The Minor Fall, the Major Lift

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, _

_You saw her bathing on the roof, _

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

There was loud blaring of music coming from the upstairs of the Davis's beach house. It was heavy metal, loud screaming men with fast drumbeats. Unlike the heavy metal of Brooke's time, the voices were even more screechy and irritating. Or maybe it was just she was getting older. All she knew was that the noise coming from Brooke's room was making it increasingly difficult to focus on her phone call with the New York division. Thank God she had the phone on mute or her bosses would fire her in a matter of moments.

"Eve! Breakfast!" Brooke yelled up the stairs. The response was the music being turned up louder. Brooke rolled her eyes and went to flip the pancakes. She had a feeling that it would take at least ten minutes to get Evelyn downstairs. A beeping sound permeated from the computer to her right. Why was the western division emailing her? She quickly dropped her phone next to the stove and started clicking away, forwarding it to the other assistant in her division and to her boss.

Chaos junky. That's what Brooke Davis was. She thrived off this. The fast paced movement. Checking her email, in between flipping pancakes. Switching between conference calls, finalizing merges for her boss, all the while, packing her daughter's lunch and reading over today's portfolios. In New York, it had been much less hectic. All of her work was done at the office. But for the past month, she had to adjust to a new schedule that required her to do most of her work from home. She went into the Tree Hill office for an hour to pick up papers and sign off on contracts.

The music coming from Eve's room halted suddenly and Brooke sighed in relief, turning the mute off on her phone.

"Sir, do you have the Gucci department's latest numbers?" she asked.

"No, Marge said she sent them to you. Gregory, get Marge to fax-"

"MOM!!!!!!!" Brooke quickly muted her phone again, swearing under her breath.

"WHAT EVE?" She shouted back.

"Where is my backpack?"

"By the God damn door, Evelyn!"

"Why are you swearing?"

"Because I'm on a conference call and I finally got to turn off the mute because you shut off that loser rock of yours!"

"Don't call it loser rock!" Eve said as she stormed down the steps, "It's amazing."

"I only said it to get your ass down the stairs," Brooke smirked, "Now, are you ready for orientation?"

"Yep."

"Is Abigail picking you up?"

"No. She has orientation tomorrow. David is driving me."

"Okay good. I'll be by around twelve to sign those papers. Tip toe out of class and meet me in the hall so I can sneak you some fast food lunch."

"Mom how devious of you," Evelyn smirked, "I like it. Bring some for David too."

"Ugh fine," Brooke rolled her eyes, "but only because he's driving you to school." A beeping of a car horn interrupted their chatter.

"That must be David. I got to go," Evelyn swept down and kissed her mother on the cheek, "Later mom. I'm taking the pancakes with."

"Bye Eve." Brooke turned around and stared at her kitchen. It was a mess and she still needed to clean it all up before she left. Sighing, she flipped her phone closed. She was so out of it she didn't notice the figure of Nathan Scott creeping forward from his place in the shadows.

"Brooke Davis, you looked swamped."

"How the hell did you get in here?" Brooke gasped, stumbling back from the counter. For the past month, they had been craftily avoiding any talk about their relationship or lack there of. While Brooke had come to terms with the chance they might just be friends, Nathan was making it hard for her to determine what his intentions truly were.

"Eve let me in," Nathan smirked as he stepped around the counter.

"Oh. Pancake?" Brooke asked offering him a plate of extra untouched chocolate chip pancakes.

"No thanks. Abby made omelets this morning."

"Really? I didn't know she cooked."

"She doesn't, but for some reason, she was up at the crack of dawn cooking and making me coffee on my day off."

"Sounds fishy."

"That's what I thought," Nathan said, propping himself on the stool beside Brooke.

"Where is she?"

"Off with her friend Janice."

"Janice? Who names their kid Janice?"

"I don't know, but she and Abby have hung out at least once a week since we moved here."

"Well that's good."

"I guess," Nathan shrugged, "How's Eve adjusting?"

"She spends everyday glued to David's hip."

"You don't sound too happy."

Brooke sighed. "It's just…it reminds me too much of Lucas and I."

"It sounds like a typical high school relationship. Well, typical by Tree Hill standards. And you don't have to worry. David's only got eyes for Eve. He's not going to pull a Lucas."

"I'm not worried about _him_ pulling a Lucas. My daughter on the other hand…"

"Brooke," Nathan said tugging at her apron.

"I know," Brooke sighed turning to face him, "I'm panicking for no reason."

"That you are," Nathan paused as he fiddled with the tie on her apron, "This is a cute get-up."

"Thanks," Brooke stuttered, realizing their proximity, "Peyton gave it to me for my birthday."

"I like it. It goes with your business suit." He stood up and sauntered behind her. He rested his head on her shoulder and placed his hands on her hips.

"What's on the agenda today?" Nathan asked.

"I have a meeting at ten and some phone calls, but nothing huge, fortunately. I have to go finalize Eve's registration."

"Would you like to join me for lunch later then?"

"Sure. It'll help me keep my mind off Peyton."

"Oh God, that's today?"

"Yep. I offered to go with her and Luke, but she doesn't want us making a big deal about it."

"Sounds like the Peyton thing to do. Avoidance."

"She's going to be alright, right?" Brooke asked turning around his arms. He looked down at her carefully. Her eyes were so vulnerable in that moment. The golden brown orbs were filling with tears that Nathan knew she didn't want to shed. They were both so tired of losing people, so tired of crying, of grieving at every turn of the page.

"Peyton's going to be fine," Nathan promised.

"I cannot lose Peyton," Brooke said firmly, "She's the closest thing I've ever had to family."

"I know." Nathan said softly, reaching up to wipe off the tears from her cheek, "But we're not going to lose her." He pulled her into his arms and held her close. She buried her head in his chest.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Because it's just a simple procedure and I'd like to think our luck isn't that bad."

Brooke let out a mirthless laugh, "You're kidding, right?"

"Entirely," Nathan chuckled. Brooke pulled back to look at him, searching his eyes.

"Noon?"

"Make it twelve thirty."

"Okay. Thanks Nate," Brooke said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Brooke."

-----------

Tree Hill High looked much smaller than Brooke Davis remembered. The hallways were much shorter. The lockers were fewer and further between than she remembered. The tile seemed lighter than she remembered. They must have changed it, and they had definitely repainted the hallways because they were no longer white, but a sickly yellow color she absolutely hated.

Right now, she felt like a giant in this school. She had made sure she looked like one. She had put on her nicest dress suit, the black pinstripe one. Her hair was clipped back loosely so that it looked professional, and yet still young. Her nails were manicured and her heels were just tall enough that they made a powerful tap on the tile floor, but not too tall were her feet would be killing her the next day for it.

She quickly turned into the principal's office wanting to get out of the hallway as quick as possible. The wave of nostalgia rushing over her was making her want to break down in that very hallway. Images of her and Lucas making out in each alcove coupled with Haley's peeved, yet amused face always finding them that way were flooding her mind. The last year of high school though had been nothing but bleak and dreary for both her relationship with Lucas and her memories of Haley. Each memory held a tantalizing "what if" attached to it. Sixteen years later and Brooke was still trying to move on.

The principal's office was still the same. Scary, intimidating and filled with pictures of past school presidents. Brooke quickly scanned the walls for her own and sure enough there she was, right over the principal's chair. How intimidating for future children to have to look up and see her. She looked so dignified in that picture, her parents had loved it. And you could never tell she was hiding a baby bump under those royal blue robes.

"May I help you?" a voice behind her interrupted her musings and Brooke spun around.

"I'm here to finalize my daughter's registration."

"Oh," the short grey haired woman nodded. The woman couldn't have been more than five feet tall. She walked with a slight limp and dressed in clothes that Brooke would expect from someone her age, not someone nearing seventy. "My name is Brenda Hart. I'm the principal here." She extended her hand and Brooke shook it.

"I'm Brooke Davis."

"Davis? I don't recall having a Davis transferring in," Brenda said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"My daughter is Evelyn Scott. Her father and I were-"

"Oh! Lucas's little girl! I should have known," Brenda nodded, "Yes, Evelyn's quite the girl. We always hoped she'd finish her schooling here."

"You've met Evelyn before?"

"Of course! She always came to games with her father. She'd sit on the bench with him and keep track of stats for him. We all adored her. She's grown into such a beautiful young woman."

"That's very kind of you to say," Brooke said politely.

"Only the truth, my dear." Brenda reached over and pulled out a file, "I just need you to sign some papers. It's basically a medical release and a waiver stating you'll be held responsible if any parties serving alcohol are thrown at your house."

Brooke wanted to roll her eyes at the last statement. Parents always signed those sheets, and it really did nothing to deter the kids from throwing the parties. After all, the parent was the one who'd get in trouble. But Brooke signed them both without a second thought and smiled up at Brenda. "There you go."

"Well then you're all set!" There was a pause, "You look familiar," Brenda said suddenly as if just recognizing her.

"Well my face has been behind your desk for sixteen years now," Brooke smiled.

Brenda turned around and glanced at the photo, smiling softly. "The name should have registered. Or the face really."

"Sixteen years changes a lot," Brooke said, "And you never knew me back then."

"True," Brenda nodded, "Good luck in Tree Hill. I think you'll find it hasn't changed much since you left."

Brooke wanted to contradict the lady but she settled for a nod and quietly slipped out of the office. She was hoping to find Eve and slip her lunch quickly so she could get to her own lunch with Nathan. Not that she was in a hurry or anything. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the boy in front of her as they collided.

"I am so sorry, kid. I wasn't paying attention," Brooke said as she pulled back fixing her suit.

"It's okay ma'am. I wasn't either." He looked up at her with a bright smile. He was around 5'10" with shaggy, sandy blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes. Brooke swore she recognized his eyes from somewhere. They were the strangest shade of blue-

"Mom!" Evelyn called.

Brooke spotted her over the boy in front of hers shoulder. The boy turned around as well at the voice, and Brooke saw Eve stop in her tracks.

"Jude?"

"Evelyn," the boy nodded, turning back to Brooke, "I'm guessing this is your mom."

"Yeah, what are you doing here? I didn't see you at registration," Eve asked as she approached the group.

"I didn't know you were looking," Jude said with a somewhat bitter smirk.

"I wasn't," Evelyn glared.

"I needed to pick up my guitar. My registration is tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Okay I'm not used to being ignored," Brooke whined, "Who are you?"

"Jude, Evelyn's ex boyfriend," Jude said extending his hand. Brooke shook it. "Well it was nice meeting you, Ms. Davis. Evelyn, hopefully I don't see you around. I don't think I could stand another year of David and his cronies kicking my ass for no reason."

"There's always a reason, Jude."

"Whatever you say, babe," Jude said, sending her a wink before turning around and heading back down the hallway, clearly without any cocky swagger.

"You weren't exaggerating when you said it was a bad break up, Eve."

"You better believe it."

-----------

"C-Minor. Let's try it in C-Minor."

"Chris, I'm tired of singing," Abigail whined, throwing herself on the leather couch. They were in the basement, where the recording studio was. For the first two sessions with Chris, Abigail had only listened to old tapes of her mother performing. It was fascinating to hear her in action. Chris refused to show her any video footage until she knew she could handle. While Abigail rolled her eyes, she didn't fight him. Part of her knew she wasn't ready to see her mom. Pictures were one thing, but videos would capture a whole different level of Haley James Scott, which Abigail had never encountered. Her father had tapes but they had been in storage in Tree Hill. She never had the opportunity to see them, and she sincerely doubted her father would ever want to view them. Albums were painful enough for him.

During the second session, Haley had been singing "Blackbird" when Abigail unconsciously began to hum along with her. Soon the hum became a whisper and the whisper was a soft tune, and Chris turned to her in awe as the 16-year-old girl out sang her mother's tape. When she figured out what she was doing, she immediately shut her mouth and apologized. She had taken Chris's shock for appall. It was the exact opposite.

Ever since then, their time had been spent split between learning about Haley and developing Abigail's voice. Abigail had been unsure at first on whether she should take up singing lessons. She never believed her voice was that good. She had always assumed that everyone was just appeasing her when they said it was. When Chris told her she wasn't just good, but excellent, she blushed but didn't know how much stock to put in it. On one hand, he was an extremely well known record producer who had a reputation for recruiting some of the best young musicians in his label. Before that he had sung with some of the best of them. He knew a good voice. On the other hand, he was Chris Keller, and Abigail had learned a lot about his reputation from Brooke and Lucas via Eve. Chris Keller never did anything without an ulterior motive. And the last ulterior motive he had with her mother almost led to her parents divorcing.

In the end, the thought of having a record deal overruled her fear of Chris Keller. And looking back, she was glad for that because Chris had been nothing but supportive ever since. Abigail couldn't find a single instance where Chris had hit on her or flirted any more than he did with everyone he encountered. She learned he was in a relationship, a serious one, with the mother of his second and third child. They were even engaged in fact, though Abigail had yet to meet the woman.

"One more time, Abby," Chris begged, his pout making her roll her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed pulling herself up and heading back to the piano. Before she had a chance to even play a note, the door to the basement opened. Abigail furrowed her eyebrows. No one ever came downstairs from the house entrance. They always came in through the back.

"Dad? You down there?" a voice came from the steps.

"Yeah," Chris said, "What's up?"

A boy around Abigail's age came thundering down the steps with a guitar slung over his shoulder. He opened is mouth to talk as soon as he saw Chris but once he spotted Abigail he paused.

"Who's the blonde?"

"My latest prodigy," Chris said proudly, "Abby."

"That's not your real name, is it?" the kid smirked.

"It is," Abigail said, glaring mutinously at him, "Abigail Haley."

"Pretty name," he nodded.

"How was school, kid?"

"I ran into my ex girlfriend."

"Yeah?"

"She's still a bitch."

"Tough luck," Chris said clapping him on the back, "How's the band?"

"Our lead singer bailed again. This time I don't think he's coming back either. That's why I'm here actually."

"I'm listening."

"Do you have anyone who'd be interested in fronting for us?"

"Hmm," Chris drawled. He eyed Abigail for a moment. "Abby play me the jeopardy song. It helps me think."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, seriously, do it."

"I'm not playing that."

"Just do it," Chris said. Abigail frowned but obliged. She had been taking piano lessons for a long time and one of the first pieces she learned just happened to be the jeopardy tune.

"I can't believe you've got me playing jeopardy when I should be practicing Blackbird and Hallelujah. Worst manager ever."

"You sing those type of songs?"

"Yeah. What type of music did you think I sang?" Abigail asked, somewhat defensively.

"Pop. Your look just sort of screams-"

"Just because I'm wearing a pink skirt and I'm blonde, does not mean I sing teeny pop crap."

"I think I've learned my lesson now."

"Are you two kids done?" Chris smirked watching the two of them interact.

"Actually, no, dad. Let's hear you sing, Abigail."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't sing for people like you."

"Stop being difficult. I want to see if you're all talk and no walk. Sing Hallelujah."

"You've got a lot of balls, Keller jr."

"I don't hear music," he said in a singsong voice.

"Fine!" Abigail glared. She began to play the prelude to Hallelujah. She sent one more meaningful look at Chris's son before she began to sing, "_I've heard there was a secret chord…That David played and it pleased the Lord…But you don't really care for music, do you?...It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah."_ She stopped the piano. "Good enough?"

"You're hired. Practice starts tomorrow after orientation. You go to Tree Hill High?"

"Uh yeah, but-"

"Great. What year?"

"Junior, but listen-"

"So am I. I've never seen you around."

"I transferred from California."

"I see," Chris's son nodded, "I'm going back upstairs. I need to call the guys and let them know we got a lead. It was great meeting you Abigail." And before Abigail could say 'Hallelujah' he was gone. She turned to look at Chris who was smiling amusedly back at her.

"That was my son, Jude. He dated your cousin Eve for awhile."

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?" Abigail groaned.

"Well if it's any consolation with that set of pipes, you never stood a chance."

-------

There are few moments in your life when your breath catches in your throat, and you feel the world just stand still. Lucas Scott had had a few of those moments already in his thirty-three years on this earth. His first was when he saw his daughter's brilliant blue eyes crack open for the first time as Brooke placed her in his arms. The second was when he saw Peyton Sawyer round the corner of St. Xavier's narthex, dressed in all white and ready to wed him. But this last time, this third time, he wasn't feeling anything warm. The world was pausing because his wife, the love of his life, was lying in an operation room and a grave looking nurse had just exited that hall and called his name.

"Lucas Scott?"

He couldn't make his legs move. It was as if he was stuck in his chair staring at the lady. A few seconds passed before he managed to lift himself up from his seat and head to her. The nurse watched him carefully as he slowly approached her. He had lost so many people in his life, his best friend, his uncle and his father to start. He was in no hurry to hear that he had lost another one, and his gut was telling him that's exactly what this nurse was going to tell him.

"Mr. Scott, I presume?" the nurse said. Lucas merely nodded, looking down at her hands, which were covered in blood. The nurse saw this and pulled her hands behind her back.

"My wife's blood?" Lucas asked bitterly. The nurse sighed.

"Your wife is quite the bleeder. It helped of course that she sliced her arm open on the side table when she woke up. Five stitches."

"She's okay?" Lucas breathed.

"The surgery went fine, but I won't lie. She's very pissed off about the stitches."

"Can I see her?"

"Let me take you there." The nurse nodded and they started down the hall.

"You know I've never seen someone so depressed after a fertility surgery," the nurse said breaking their silence.

"Peyton was depressed?" Lucas asked quickly.

"No. I was talking about you," the nurse flashed him a grin, "You were almost in tears. Most people would be happy to know their wife can have children."

"I half expected you to tell me she was dead," Lucas admitted.

"Please!" the nurse snorted, "It's a simple procedure. Knock on wood, I've never seen a patient die and I've had at least 300 patients in my time."

"It would have been nice to have talked to you before all this."

"Brain surgery sounds scary, but it's not. Especially in this case. Still, it's sweet to see you're invested in her."

"She's my wife," Lucas said a little put off.

"Well, you have to understand. A lot of the men I encounter are rich aristocrats just looking for an heir. They could care less about the wife. It's bitter, but the truth nonetheless." They turned another corner. "Here you are. Good luck, Mr. Scott."

"Thanks, ma'am." Lucas said, before walking into the room. He didn't know he was holding a breath, but the moment he saw those blonde curls he let out a long sigh. She was okay. She was alive.

"Hey you," Peyton smiled, putting up her hands, "Look, I'm still here."

"I see that," Lucas said shyly as he sat down on her bed and grabbed her hand, "How do you feel?"

"Good," Peyton nodded, "I cut my arm though. It needed five stitches."

"I heard."

"I guess it was karma though. I needed something bad to happen for making it out of surgery alive."

"Come on, Peyton. It was only a simple procedure," Lucas smirked.

"You little shit!" She slapped him on the chest, her jaw almost on the floor at his words. "That's what I've been saying from day one."

"I know but in retrospect it's much easier for me to agree with you."

"Oh Lucas Scott! What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," Lucas sighed dramatically, "But I know what I'm going to do with you once you get released. It involves a bubble bath, a nice massage and kissing every square inch of your body."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"That was actually pretty clean," Lucas smirked, tilting his head to the side, "I just think we need to get started on making some little Lucas and Peyton juniors.

"Come here," Peyton said with a large grin on her face as she pulled his head to meet hers in a tender kiss.

---------

Karen's café was pretty full for a weekday at lunch, but Nathan didn't mind the extra noise today. His thoughts had been filled with Haley all morning, and he could only blame Peyton for that. Peyton's surgery had everyone panicking. It was odd. They all knew it wasn't anything to worry about, but ever since Haley's death, nothing seemed to go without concern, especially anything that involved a doctor.

Lucas had called Nathan everyday for the past week to voice his concerns, the ones he couldn't bare to tell Peyton. He needed to be strong for Peyton, and Nathan understood that. He did his best to help soothe his older brother, but deep down he feared for what could happen if by some miraculous chance, Lucas did lose Peyton. He never wanted his brother to feel anything like that.

Meanwhile, his own regrets when it came to Haley's death began to replay in his mind. There was so much more he wished he had said to her before he left her that day. The months beforehand he would have been nicer. He wouldn't have griped as much about Haley's mood swings. He would have settled on the name 'Abigail' sooner so she would have known before she left this world her daughter's name. He would have made her rest more so maybe she would have never moved on. There was so much he wished he could go back and do and nothing he could do to change any of it.

Brooke Davis was not helping his conscious one bit though. If it wasn't bad enough he was regretting his actions with Haley, his actions with Brooke lately had him feeling even more ashamed. He liked Brooke. He really, really liked her. She was funny, smart and absolutely gorgeous, and he had known her for what now seemed like ages. She understood him better than most people, and she had been there for him during some of the worst periods of his life. She had always been a phone call away, and he had come to depend on her voice to make everything okay. But now as his feelings for her became more complex and deeper than just a friendship, he felt as though he was betraying Haley.

He had promised her 'always and forever.' Not Brooke. Was he really allowed to move on romantically? He figured Haley would have allowed it, but he never expected to feel anything for anyone who wasn't Haley James Scott. That, after all, was why he promised her always and forever. He never saw himself with anyone else and all of the sudden, he could see himself with Brooke. He could see a future with her.

"Nathan!" a voice called him from his musings and he saw Brooke sauntering towards him, her large purse swinging with her hips. "I've got good news!"

"What's up?"

"Peyton's out of surgery. She's fine."

"Oh thank God," Nathan sighed as Brooke took her seat across from him.

"Yeah she got out early. I'm so relieved."

"Same here. So how'd it go at Tree Hill High?"

"Okay," Brooke shrugged, "It's a lot smaller than I remember it. And a lot of memories came flooding back to me. Ones I would rather not relive."

"Lucas?" Nathan ventured.

"Among others. I wasn't the greatest person in high school."

"You were always a great person, Brooke. You just were vulnerable," Nathan said simply as he sipped his coffee, "My brother couldn't give you what you needed and that was a boyfriend who loved you with all of his heart, someone who wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. At that age, you were ready for it, and you thought that's what he wanted."

"Wow," Brooke said, staring into his blue eyes with awe, "You just summed it up in a nutshell."

"I know. I'm good."

"So by wanting the real thing at such a young age, I wound up losing it for good," Brooke pouted.

"Not really. It's not lost forever. All you have to do is look in front of you and you'll find it."

"You're in front of me, Nathan. Do you realize that?" Brooke asked boldly. Nathan opened his mouth to reply when a loud voice interrupted him.

"Oh my God! Brooke Davis!!" Brooke tore her eyes from Nathan's and saw a redheaded woman approaching them.

"Rachel?" Brooke gasped.

"In the flesh," she said, "oh, and Nathan's with you! Wow. Two flashbacks in one day. Lucky me."

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I live here."

"In Tree Hill?"

"Yes! I haven't left since graduation."

"Huh."

"I know. I never expected it either. Scoot over Nathan." Nathan obliged as the redhead slid next to him in the booth. "I wound up taking some community classes before I got into to UNC. I stayed off campus so I wouldn't be tempted to party too much. I got a degree in business. Yada yada yada, now I own my own real estate company."

"And the love life?" Brooke asked.

"Oh lovely. Girl talk," Nathan muttered and Brooke sent him a glare.

"Hush, Nathan, let me and your girlfriend talk," Rachel said, and before either Brooke or Nathan could correct her she continued, "I'm engaged. The man is absolutely wonderful, older of course, but not too much older. We have two kids together. Marie and John."

"Wow, that's amazing," Brooke said.

"What? That I'm settled down?"

"Well, yeah," Brooke admitted, "I always figured you'd still be out partying at this age."

"Things change. People change," Rachel said, "Remind me to kick Peyton's ass for not telling me you moved back here."

"You and Peyton are friends?"

"Yeah. Your daughter and my soon to be stepson basically grew up together."

"She never mentioned it. Although we never really talked about Tree Hill."

"That's probably why it didn't come up." Rachel glanced at her watch, "Shit! I got to go. I have to pick up Claire from school. Listen, it was great seeing you. I'm going to be out of town for a couple of weeks, but I'd love if you and Nathan came to the wedding. I'll have my secretary fax you an invitation."

"Rachel, are you sure that wouldn't be a bother? I mean you probably have a head count and-"

"Please, with the money I'm paying for this thing, another couple plates would not be the end of the world. Besides, Peyton and Luke are gonna be there. It'll be like a big high school reunion minus the awkward conversation and nerds. Well except, Mouth. He's like my best friend now. Damn! I'm rambling. I really need to go! I'll send you that invite. It was great seeing you Brooke. And you too Nathan."

And with that Rachel Gattina was out the door, her red hair swishing in the breeze as she ran to her car.

"I don't think I said more than two words to her in that whole conversation."

"And yet you're going to her wedding."

"Who said I'm going?" Nathan said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I did," Brooke smirked, "You're coming with me."

"But Brooke," Nathan whined.

"Oh come on, Nate. It won't be that bad."

"Brooke, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Do it for me," Brooke begged, giving him her best pout. Nathan tried to look at her firmly but his defense quickly weakened and he sighed.

"How can I say no to that face?"

"Yay!" Brooke cheered putting her hands up.

"Well I couldn't very well let my girlfriend go to this wedding unaccompanied."

"You caught that too, then?" Brooke flushed.

"Yep, and you know we didn't correct her so now, she's going to assume it's true."

"Maybe," Brooke shrugged, "She was talking so fast. We never really had a chance."

"True. But being accused of being my girlfriend wouldn't be that bad would it?"

"Nah," Brooke smiled, "I've had worse boyfriends."

"Brooke Davis?" Nathan said suddenly.

"Yes, Nathan Scott?"

"Will you accompany me to Rachel's wedding?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Brooke said slowly, afraid she was jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah, I think I am," Nathan said just as slowly.

"Well then I'd love to."

"Wonderful." The both of them stared at each other, wondering what the other was thinking, before they slowly returned to looking at the menu in front of them. The truth was both of them were feeling the same way. They were excited and nervous about the fact that they'd finally taken their relationship to the next level. It was a slow process, but neither minded. Right now, they didn't think anything could kill their spirits.

Little did they know, their first date was centered on the marriage of Rachel Gattina and Chris Keller.

_Maybe I have been here before, _

_I know this room; I've walked this floor, _

_I used to live alone before I knew you_


	13. Shopping, Robots and Daisies

A/N: Five things to address. 1) I'm sorry this update took so long. My Brathan muse is MIA and I've been forcing myself to work on this for a month, writing bits and pieces here and there. 2) Someone asked about the excess Leyton. I'm just gonna be blunt. Y'all are gonna have to deal with it because I'm an LP writer first and foremost and the extra LP helps me get these updates done. In the coming chapters, there will be more BN though. 3) Claire was a typo in the last chapter. It was meant to be Marie. 4) I'm up for featured author at Tube.alcious 911 (the board I'm a head admin for) so if y'all would like, it would be lovely if you went and voted for me. Not that I'm pimping myself or anything lol. 5) This chapter is dedicated to two people. Jess (kaos2405). She pushes me to "update the Brathan" every day. If it wasn't for her, these updates would never get done. And Ellie (Elliemo), my beta, who beta'ed this even though she was super tired.

Now! Go enjoy the chapter! Review! And I promise the next chapter won't take as long. I already have it outlined.

Disclaimer: In the words of Chris Keller, "Dude totally not mine…"

Chapter Thirteen: Shopping, Robots and Daisies

_I watch the ripples change their size_

_But never leave the stream_

_Of warm impermanence and_

_So the days float through my eyes_

But still the days seem the same 

Elisa's Boutique never stood a chance. Located on Main Street, nestled between Bowman's Antiques and Carson's Furniture Store, the shop had been open for forty-five years. It was the quintessential southern shop. What the little store lacked in size it made up for in charm. It was packed full of hand-stitched quality gowns, modeled after trends in New York and Paris, but always adding a touch of southern culture to the couture.

Brooke Penelope Davis had spent her first four years in New York as a personal shopper for Sakks Fifth Avenue. After that, she had worked her way around the store's infrastructure. For a few years, she was a seam checker, studying every hem, fold, zipper and embroidery for errors. She spent a year managing a Sakks outlet store, mixing knock offs and designer brands and watching people strive in vain to tell the difference. Fashion, or the art of making clothing stand for something more as she put it, was in her blood. That's why Elisa's didn't stand a chance.

"This should have a cross stitch, not a back stitch. It looks like the corset is going to burst through the lace. Ugh, and the neckline is at least a quarter of an inch too low. Don't you agree, Peyton?"

Peyton had stopped listening ten gowns ago when the words "chiffon" and "camisole" started blending together to sound like "blah, blah, blah." Brooke didn't mind though; she just talked to talk when she was trying on clothes. If she really wanted an opinion, she'd poke her blonde in the side to get her attention.

They were both currently stuffed in a dressing room. The room was designed to fit one woman and maybe two or three dresses, not two women and fifteen gowns. Peyton was sitting on the bench with dresses splayed over her lap. Brooke was scrutinizing a pink corseted gown, which fell just below the knee. She scrunched her nose while staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't like it," Brooke said with a note of finality to her voice. She pulled the gown off her body without another word.

"Go with the red," Peyton said twirling one of her curls between her index finger and thumb.

"I can't! You said the bridesmaid dresses are green. If I go with red, it'll be like Christmas."

"You're over thinking this," Peyton sighed.

"And you're apathetic, but I deal with it," Brooke said sweetly. She slipped on a navy blue halter dress. "What color are you wearing? I'm sure you bought the first dress you saw as soon as you got the invitation."

"Actually, I'm a bridesmaid so Rachel picked out my dress."

"You're a bridesmaid?"

"Matron of honor, if we're being specific."

"Huh," Brooke said, furrowing her eyebrows, "So you two are close then?"

"Oh no, I feel overprotective Brooke coming."

"What?"

"Nothing; it's just this thing you do."

"Explain," Brooke demanded, her hands latched onto her hips.

"It's just…you kind of have always wanted me as your friend and no one else's."

"That is not true!"

"Okay how about fourth grade? Catherine O'Donnell tried to sit next to me on the bus and you pushed her off her seat."

"She didn't even ask! And she knew we always sat next to each other."

"How about when Bevin invited me to her cabin for the weekend and you called her behind my back and told her I had the measles."

"Yeah but that was-"

"And how about Haley? When I first met Haley, you went out of your way to make sure that she knew I was popular and she wasn't."

"That changed though! We both became friends with Haley."

"Right, but I could only be friends with her once you were friends with her."

"Shut up!" Brooke said slapping her friend on the shoulder, "So I admit I'm a little clingy."

"It's okay," Peyton smirked, "I like you that way."

"You sure you don't hate me for putting a deadlock on all your potential friendships?"

"Nope," Peyton said simply, "I was never good with girlfriends. I only needed you."

"We sound lesbian right now," Brooke pondered.

"Rachel's still convinced we're gay. She said I was too excited to have you back in town…"

"Right! Back to the subject at hand. You're matron of honor for Rachel?"

"Yes, and speaking of this wedding, have you told Nathan yet?"

"Told Nathan what?" Brooke said innocently.

"Brooke…"

"I will eventually."

"When?"

"Well, I was thinking when we're at the door to the church I could just-"

"Brooke!"

"I know, I know," Brooke sighed, "Why am I even bothering trying on dresses if Nathan's going to back out of this though?"

"Maybe he won't, but you need to be honest with him. Good relationships are built on that."

"Ugh stop being right," Brooke pouted, "You know, you never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"What does your dress look like?"

"It's buried underneath all of your dresses. If you can help me shovel it out, I'll show you."

Brooke rolled her eyes, as she pulled up the pile of dresses on Peyton's lap. The weight of them was unexpected and sent her tumbling backwards.

"Whoa," Brooke gasped, "This is a lot of fabric."

"I can feel my legs again," Peyton said wiggling her toes dramatically.

"Hurry up," Brooke begged, "There's chiffon in my face."

Peyton slid the emerald green dress out from the bottom of the pile and helped Brooke place the rest of the dresses back on the chair. She held the dress up for Brooke to scrutinize.

"Put it on. I can't see it properly."

"Fine," Peyton muttered. A few minutes later, Peyton was zipping up her dress with a heavy sigh.

"What do you think?" she asked through the mirror.

"Very pretty. I love the length and it definitely compliments you figure. The only thing I don't like is the neckline," Brooke said, fidgeting with the halter top, "Knowing Rachel, I expected it to be much lower. We're trying to get you pregnant!"

"Please," Peyton scoffed, "We don't have to worry about that. Lucas is always horny, no matter what I'm wearing."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. All I have to do is look at him a certain way, and he'll just jump me."

"I miss sex," Brooke said gloomily.

"Don't worry," Peyton assuaged, "If you go with that blue dress, we'll have to peel Nathan off of you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"It does have the best stitching I've see so far."

The shrill ringing of Peyton's cell phone cut through the dressing room. Peyton hurried to her jeans stretched across the chair and pulled it out.

"Hello...Luke I'm busy…Dress shopping with Brooke…Why aren't you at work?...Oh…well I can't…I can't…No, Lucas, seriously, I…Bubble bath?" she stopped dead in her tracks, her voice picking up a curious tone, "Lavender, not jasmine?...Oh…Umm, I'll see what I can do…Love you too." Peyton snapped her phone closed and glanced at Brooke.

"Go," Brooke smiled.

"You sure?" Peyton asked, though she was already changing back into her jeans.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, "But that first born better be named Brooke."

"What if it's a boy?" Peyton said as she exited the dressing room, her green dress flung over her shoulder.

"I get to name him," Brooke yelled at her retreating figure. She shut the dressing room door with a small sigh. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she did a small turn in a circle and smiled. "Good to go."

--------

"I hate your son," Abigail groaned, plopping down on the chair next to Chris. They were in the kitchen at 7:30 in the morning. Chris was reading the morning paper; Abigail was recovering from her first practice.

"What did he do?" Chris chuckled.

"He's like you, only harsher. He kept telling me I was off-key or that I was going too fast and then I'd slow down and it was too slow. He didn't stop until Jericho threw his drumstick at him and forced him to just let me sing!"

"I should have warned you."

"You did warn me. I'm just some sort of masochist."

"He's not bad once you get to know him."

"He's your son. You have to say that."

"Yeah I guess," Chris shrugged, "So I'm guessing you turned down the band offer?"

"Nope."

"But-"

"He's not gonna win," Abigail said firmly.

"Masochist."

"We've already determined that."

"Is he at least giving you a ride to school?"

"He offered, but I'd much rather take the bus."

"The bus is dangerous."

"Umm hello? I come from Los Angeles. I think I can handle the people using Tree Hill's Transportation system."

"I meant the bus itself. They've had the same one for about fifty years. They just repaint it. It shakes like a leaf, and it's still missing two hubcaps."

"Funny," Abigail deadpanned, "I'll go with Jude."

"That's my girl."

"Hey Abigail!" Jude yelled as he jogged down the stairs.

"Jude, be quiet. Rachel's still sleeping."

"Sorry, dad," Jude said, half heartedly, "Abigail, am I taking you to school or what?"

"Sure," Abigail sighed, "But how many times do I have to tell you to call me Abby?"

"But Abigail is such a beautiful name."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Chris winked.

"Dad, you're flirting with a minor," Jude huffed.

"He always flirts with me. It means nothing," Abigail said.

"Don't believe that. I'm the product of flirting with a minor," Jude said casually. Then without warning, he wrapped his fingers over Abigail's, "Come on. We're gonna be late."

He tugged at her hand, pulling out of the room. She yelled a goodbye to Chris over her shoulder. She had to admit; the feeling of his strong hand wrapped around her thin fingers was causing tingles to shoot up her spine. He led her to his jeep, letting go of her hand so he could sling their backpacks in the back. She quickly hurried to the passenger side of the car.

"The door's unlocked," Jude said. It took Abigail a minute to realize what he was saying. She was still in a daze. Eventually, she was able to collect herself, and slide herself in the car. Jude joined her soon after. He turned on the radio and immediately, an A-JACT song started to play. Jude scoffed and changed the station.

"You don't like A-JACT?"

"My ex-girlfriend used to be obsessed with that crap."

"Eve, right?" Abigail ventured.

"How do you know about Evelyn?" Jude said shooting her glance.

"My last name is Scott. Does that give you a clue?"

"Shit, you're her cousin?"

"Yep."

"The robot one?"

"Huh?"

"You don't cry."

"Oh," Abigail said, looking out her window. She didn't like the idea that Evelyn was calling her a robot.

"She didn't call you a robot, if that's what you're thinking. She just said you didn't cry."

"I don't," Abigail shrugged. She felt extremely awkward being emotionally exposed to him.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it," Jude said.

"Liar."

"No, honestly! Everyone deals in their own way. I used to tell Evelyn she worried too much about you."

"How long did you two date?"

"Since we were five," Jude said wryly.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Abigail pouted.

"We were never really official. Evelyn's the type of person who doesn't like to admit she needs anyone…well she used to be…" Jude trailed off.

"If it's any consolation, I like you better than David," Abigail smirked.

"That's not saying much. He's an ass."

"He loves her though," Abigail said softly, "He really does."

"Oh I know. It's what made it suck even more when they hooked up."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be," Jude flashed her a smile. "I'm fine."

They lapsed into comfortable silence. Jude, however, could tell something was still bugging Abigail. She kept shifting her weight and sneaking glances at him. He was also sure he caught her open and close her mouth a couple times, like a gaping fish.

"Just spit it out," Jude said.

"What did you mean back in your kitchen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were the product of flirting with a minor."

"Oh," Jude said simply, "It's nothing. I was just teasing my dad. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Abigail nodded. Jude spared another glance at her and sighed. She was still nervous.

"My biological mother was seventeen when my dad met her. He was touring nationwide. I actually think he was on tour with your mother at the time. Anyways, the tour slowed down in New York, and he met her at the last show there. They flirted, had a one night stand and nine months later, she dropped me off on dad's door step. I haven't seen her since."

Abigail was overwhelmed. She didn't expect him to open up to her like he had.

"Oh."

"We've said that a lot today," Jude smirked.

"I'm sorry I feel awkward. I just didn't expect you to actually tell me that."

"I figured you'd understand," Jude shrugged.

"I do. You don't like to talk about her to strangers."

"Nope."

"You probably only talk about her to your dad."

"Yep."

"I totally understand."

----------

Evelyn had decided the moment she stepped into Tree Hill High's courtyard that she loved this school. The air here was so much cleaner. She loved that students could come sit out here before class and just soak everything in. And she loved most of all that her boyfriend was sitting next to her. That was what she had hated most about school in New York.

"So," David said drawing the word out, "We have four classes together. Not bad."

"Not bad at all," Evelyn agreed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"And you have all good teachers."

"So you've said already."

"Sorry. I think I'm more nervous than you," David smiled.

"I'm not nervous. I've got nothing to be nervous about," Evelyn said giving him a cheesy grin.

"I think you spoke too soon," David muttered. Evelyn looked where he was glaring and saw Jude's jeep pull into a spot across from them. Jude slid out of his side of the car, running to the back.

"Be good, David," Evelyn begged.

"Hey Keller!" David called, not heeding her warning. Jude glanced up, but seeing David turned back to his car. He pulled out Abigail's backpack and waited for her to come get it. Abigail jogged up beside him, not noticing David and Evelyn watching him intently. Jude put the backpack on her back and whispered in her ear, "David and Evelyn are watching us."

Abigail's head shot up, and she spotted them staring at her with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Her insides were torn as to what to do.

"Go talk to them," Jude nodded, "Explain what happened."

"No," Abigail said firmly, grabbing his hand, "Come with me."

"Abigail, I don't think it's a good idea if I-"

"You need to stop letting Eve and David run your life. You say you're over her, so prove it."

Abigail tugged him by the hand over to her cousin.

"Hey Eve," Abigail said brightly before nodding at David.

"What are you doing with this jackass?" David said bluntly.

"I'm in his band," Abigail said simply, "So anyways, I have to find my locker. I just wanted to say hi. I'll see you guys around. Jude, can you give me a ride home today?"

"Sure," Jude nodded.

"All right thanks." She patted his arm before taking off inside.

"Leave her alone," Evelyn said as soon as Abigail was out of sight.

"She's just part of the band, Evelyn," Jude said, "I didn't even know she was your cousin when I invited her in."

"I don't believe you," Evelyn glared.

"Right because I'm the liar in this little threesome." He rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Keller," David began, but Jude cut him off.

"No, you listen, Jagielski. I'm done putting up with this shit from you, okay? I'm not the one who listened to his best friend rant on and on about how much he loved a girl and didn't once mention he loved her too. You're a liar and a cheat and as far as I'm concerned, the only reason you try to piss me off, is that you can't deal with your own guilt about the situation." He then turned to look at Evelyn. "And you! You expected me to just understand that you loved my best friend, like it was no big deal? We were all just supposed to go on being friends and hanging out every weekend. You were wrong Evelyn. I don't love you anymore. I don't even like you so just stay the hell away from me."

Jude walked away without another word. David and Evelyn exchanged looks.

"Wow," David said softly, "He usually just takes it."

"One day with Abigail and she turns him into his father."

----------

Daisies. Haley had always loved daisies. Nathan didn't know why, but she had. She had even considered naming their daughter, Daisy. He was so glad she settled on Abigail. He didn't think he could stomach having a daughter named Daisy Scott. Nevertheless, he knew daisies could always get him out of any sticky situation.

Maybe that's why he was bringing daisies to his wife's grave now. He felt like he needed forgiveness for this. He was going on a date with Brooke. He planned on going on many more with her. But, in the back of his mind, he kept recalling the fact that he promised Haley "always and forever," not "just until you die." He had a feeling Haley probably wouldn't mind. She'd want him to be happy, and Brooke made him happy.

When he reached the grave, he was a little shocked to see his wife already had a visitor. He was not shocked at who it was though. He had a feeling one day he'd run into Chris Keller here. He actually was hoping for it. Chris Keller had become Nathan's channel for all his negative energy surrounding his wife's death.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Nathan yelled, stomping up to the grave. Chris's head snapped around, his eyes widening in surprise when he realized it was Nathan.

"Just paying my respect," he said simply.

"More like serenading my dead wife."

"Everyone grieves differently."

"This isn't grieving. This is creepy."

"You don't understand. You never did."

"Right! Another thing to add to the list of things I just don't get, right? You haven't changed, have you? You're still a manipulative bastard."

"And you're still a possessive idiot."

"She was mine! And you tried to take her away from me! No matter what I did, I couldn't make her stay. I begged her! I gave her an ultimatum and in the end, she chose you and your damn tour!"

"She came back to you Nathan," Chris said quietly, "That's all that should matter."

"In the end, it doesn't matter. You think it's easy to just forget that? I have to live with it every day of my life."

"You seem to be doing just fine. You got your little girlfriend now-"

"What are you talking about?"

"My fiancée talks. I know all about you and Brooke Davis."

"Wait," Nathan said slowly, his anger replaced by confusion, "Who the hell is your fiancée and how does she know about Brooke and I?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, comprehension dawned on him.

"Rachel Gattina?" he asked.

"Yeah," Chris nodded.

"I have to go." Nathan said quickly turning around. He basically ran to his car, tossing the daisies onto the passenger seat without a care. He was furious, and he needed to see Brooke.

-----------

"We need to get dressed."

It was the first words in at least one hour to be spoken in the Sawyer-Scott household. Peyton and Lucas were currently sprawled out on the couch in the living room, covered only in a small blanket. Neither one of them seemed willing to move, but Peyton knew they had to eventually.

"I'm not moving," Lucas groaned. Peyton moved to sit up, but he grabbed her sides and pulled her back down. "You're not either."

"Your daughter's going to be home in a half hour. What do you think she's gonna say if she finds her father and stepmother naked in the living room?"

"Great job, dad! Hope it got me a stepsister," Lucas ventured, weakly. He knew Peyton was right. Evelyn would freak if she saw them right now, but that didn't mean he was going to give up that easy.

"Luke," Peyton warned.

"What? You think she wants a stepbrother?"

"You're impossible," Peyton sighed, settling back down in his embrace.

"I know."

"Oh, before I forget, this little afternoon tryst means we'll be naming our daughter Brooke."

"Huh?"

"I promised her," Peyton smiled.

"There's no way I'm naming my daughter after my other baby's mama."

"It does sound very Jerry Springer-like, but a promise is a promise."

"What about as the middle name?"

"She might let it slide."

"Good."

"What do you think of the name Madison?" Peyton asked, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Madison Brooke? It sounds like a law firm."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Hannah."

"Hannah?"

"Well, I was going to suggest Anna after your mom, but then I realized Anna was also my ex-girlfriend's name so we'd have a daughter named after two of my past love interests. But, Hannah sounds like Anna."

"I like it," Peyton said, "Hannah Brooke Scott. And if it's a boy?"

"Sawyer."

"Aw, like the dude from Lost. He's gonna be a little heartbreaker then."

"I was going for your last name, but you've always been one for pop culture references."

"You're good at this."

"Thanks."

"Did you name Evelyn?"

"Uh, no," Lucas said, "We actually threw a bunch of names we liked in a hat and said whatever we picked out would be her name. Evelyn happened to be one of Brooke's choices. Then, we threw Brooke's name along with yours and Haley's into another hat for the middle name and I picked out Peyton-"

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope. That's how we did it."

"Brooke lied and said it was because I was the godmother!"

"She probably didn't want to admit how we named our daughter," Lucas shrugged. They grew silent for a second.

"So what's Sawyer's middle name gonna be?" Peyton asked, her fingers tapping idly over his heart.

"I don't know."

"I think I have an idea," Peyton said sitting up so she could lean over him. "Daniel, after your dad."

Before Lucas could respond, the phone started to ring. Peyton glanced around them looking for the device, but Lucas held her in place.

"Let the machine get it."

Peyton sighed, giving up her search for it.

"Hi you've reached the Scotts. We're not here right now, but if you leave your name, number and a brief message, we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you!" A shrill beep rang through the house.

"Hey guys, it's Eve. I'm gonna head over to David's house after school today because we have a school project. Can you believe that? On the first freaking day of school! Anyways, I know I promised I would spend the night with you, so don't worry. I shouldn't be more than two hours. Love you both. Bye."

Peyton and Lucas both exchanged looks, a devious gleam in each of their eyes.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes."

Lucas leaned down and captured her lips. "Come on. Let's work on making little, Sawyer Daniel."

"I like the sound of that."

---------

He had rushed to get here and now he was just standing at the front door, unsure of how to do this. He just wanted to ring the doorbell, but his hands would not move from his sides, and his fists, they wouldn't unfurl either. He was so angry that she had kept this from him. She had gotten the invite one week ago, and she just happened to forget that Chris Keller was marrying Rachel? Highly unlikely.

Finally he worked up the nerve to ring the doorbell. He heard footsteps padding through the living room and finally the front door swung open. Brooke's eyes lit up when she saw him there.

"Nathan!"

"Brooke-" Nathan started, but before he could get another word out, Brooke started rambling.

"Oh gosh! I'm so glad you came! I was just about to call you. I have something to show you." Brooke tugged at his hand, pulling him into the house and up the stairs. "So I went shopping this morning for the wedding. I took Peyton with me, but she left early and I had some time on my hands so I was able to go shoe shopping and purse shopping, so I got my outfit all picked out. Wait here! I want to try it all on for you."

"Davis," Nathan tried again to interrupt her but she had already shoved him down on the bed and ran into her bathroom. He sighed heavily. Brooke must have been on a lot of caffeine today. He needed to get through her, and he needed to do it now.

"Brooke?" Nathan said as he approached the bathroom door.

"Just a sec!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he blurted out quickly. There was a moment pause.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me Rachel was marrying Chris Keller?" When she didn't respond, he kept going. "Brooke, you know how much I hate him. You know how the thought of being in the same room with him makes my skin crawl."

Still no answer.

"I mean, you're supposed to be my girlfriend, damn it! You're supposed to be looking out for me here! I know you were excited about this wedding but I just can't believe you weren't going to tell me! You knew I'd freak out! I just don't understand why you'd want our first date to be filled with all that drama, anyways!"

Still no answer.

"Brooke?"

He heard a noise and pressed his ear close to the door. Was that…No…it couldn't be.

"Brooke, are you crying?"

Nathan slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. There was Brooke Davis in her pretty blue dress and high heels, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Brooke," Nathan said, his anger crumbled quickly seeing his girlfriend in tears, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Brooke mumbled, trying in vain to wipe away her tears, "I'm a terrible girlfriend."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!" Brooke muttered, "I should have told you, but I was just so excited about this date that I didn't want to think about the fact that you'd change your mind. But, I knew how much you hate him, and I should have said something. You shouldn't have had to find out from someone else."

Nathan wasn't even going to bother mentioning he had found out from Chris Keller, himself. Instead, he just pulled her into his arms and sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm telling you, Nathan. I deserved it. I was selfish."

"No, you weren't. I overreacted. You were going to tell me eventually, I'm sure."

"I was," Brooke insisted, "I just didn't know how to."

"It's okay," Nathan whispered, into her hair. He pulled back from their embrace and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips. Then on her cheeks, kissing away the tears that had fallen. "I hate it when you cry." The words were soft, fluttering in her ear.

"I'm such an emotional train wreck," Brooke muttered, reburying her head in his chest. He rubbed her back gently, holding her close to him.

"No you're not," he sighed, "I treated you like crap. I need to let go of this anger towards Chris. That's why we're going to this wedding."

"We don't have to Nathan. I can return the dress and we can just go to a movie this Friday instead."

"No." His voice was firm. "As long as you want to go, we're going and that's that."

"You sure?"

"I promise," Nathan said softly kissing the top of her head, "Besides you look way too beautiful in this dress to return it."

"I was joking. I wasn't really gonna return the dress. It's way too pretty."

Nathan let out a small chuckle, "Good." He released her from his arms and they both stepped back. He grabbed both of her hands and held them up between them, "Now, would you like come shopping with me to get a suit?"

As soon as the word "shopping" was out of his mouth, Brooke let out a little shriek and launched herself into his arms, kissing the side of his face over and over.

As Brooke ran out of the room to get her purse, Nathan smiled knowing he was forgiven. Haley had needed daisies. Brooke needed shopping. Women really weren't that hard to figure out.

_Time may change me_

_But I can't trace time_

_I said that time may change me_

_But I can't trace time_


	14. The Girl in the Red Dress

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the Jess (kaos2405), one of my favorite Brucasers, because today is her birthday and only for someone as special as her would I force myself out of my OTH fic hiatus and write an update. So enjoy! All of you! And please review...to prove that I didn't lose all the readers I had. lol. I promise an update faster than this last one took. After all, this chapter is the turning point of the fic. Oh and did I mention...this chapter is all Brathan... ;)

Disclaimer: In the words of Chris Keller, "Dude totally not mine…"

Chapter Fourteen: The Girl in the Red Dress

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

Nathan Scott stared in the small square mirror above his bathroom sink. The man staring back at him, while good looking in his own right, was not the man he ever remembered seeing. For the past sixteen years, he had rarely paid attention to his own reflection. He needed to look good, but he never felt as though there was someone he needed to impress. And then this date with Brooke Davis came along and changed everything because, today was the wedding, and he had to look perfect. Basically, he felt like a teenage girl.

"Oh Haley, if you could see me now," Nathan muttered, buttoning the top button of his collar.

"Dad?"

Nathan spun around and sure enough there was Abigail looking at him as though he'd grown an extra head.

"Hey sweetheart. What's up?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Abigail grinned, "What's with the suit?"

"You really don't want to know," Nathan sighed.

"Ooh, someone's being cryptic." Abigail narrowed her eyes. "Are you going on a date?"

"No," Nathan blurted out quickly, too fast to make it seem as though it were the truth. But honestly, he and Brooke hadn't talked about whether or not they were going to tell Abigail and Evelyn about their date, and he didn't want to have Abigail running off to tell Evelyn if Evelyn wasn't supposed to know. Maybe he was over thinking it, but it was better safe than sorry.

"That seemed highly defensive on your part."

"Abigail…"

"Abby."

"I think I know your name."

"You do know my name. I'm just asking you nicely to use my nickname."

"You didn't ask. You demanded it."

"Technically, I just said 'Abby.' What I meant by it was entirely up to interpretation on your part."

"But you just admitted that you wanted me to use your nickname."

"Right. Did you have a point to this?" Abigail asked, placing her hands on her hips and trying hard not to smirk.

Nathan opened his mouth, but soon realized no words were exiting, "I thought I did, but now I don't remember what we were talking about."

"Mission accomplished," Abigail muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Abigail said, fixing his tie, "Why can't men tie ties, right?"

"Because women are always fixing them before we get the chance," Nathan smirked, "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Uh yeah," Abigail shrugged, "I think I might visit Janice for awhile. I was hoping to see Eve since she and I having talked in forever, but she has plans with David."

"Okay well if you need me, you have my cell. Remember no call is silly."

Abigail couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "You are so overprotective."

"Whatever, you know you wouldn't have it any other way," Nathan said, pinching her cheek affectionately.

"Gah! I hate when you do that."

"I'd love to stay here and listen to you scold me, but I'm running late." He wrapped an arm around her and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Be good."

"Have fun on your secret rendezvous, James Bond."

"Funny!" Nathan said over his shoulder as he exited the bathroom.

Abigail couldn't help throwing one last comment his way. "Remember, you take your martinis shaken not stirred."

His laugh echoed through the hall.

------

"Evelyn Peyton Scott! Where the hell did I put my red strappy heels?"

"Which red strappy heels?"

"The ones that our three and a quarter inches high!"

"Do I look like I carry around a ruler?"

"Eyeball it!"

"I'm not you, Mom. I haven't spent my life around fashion!"

"Okay well-"

"Can you stop yelling?" Evelyn said as she turned the corner into Brooke's room.

"I guess," Brooke muttered as she threw a pair of boots across the room, barely missing Evelyn.

"Were you aiming for me just now?"

"No!"

"Okay calm down," Evelyn said, rolling her eyes, "This is no need to panic."

"Yes! It is! The shoes make the outfit. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Do you remember who you're talking to? I wear sneakers and maybe the occasional combat boot."

"Yes, and that completes your look," Brooke nodded, "Now imagine you dressed like a normal teenage girl. You'd be looking for heels with me."

"You're the reason American girls have low self esteem," Evelyn deadpanned, "And I'll have you know, I'll be wearing a dress to the wedding, and I actually know where my shoes are." She sent one last smirk her mother's way before exiting the room.

"Ugh, useless child," Brooke mumbled reaching for her phone. She quickly dialed Peyton's number. She didn't even give Peyton a second to answer.

"Red strappy heels. Where are they?"

"Peyton," Lucas yelled up the stairs, "Did we kidnap Brooke's shoes?"

"Lucas, put her on the phone!"

"I'm here," Peyton sighed picking up the phone in her room.

"Good luck with her," Lucas muttered hanging up.

"Your shoes are in the bottom left hand corner of your closet, underneath the Italian scarf you snagged from me."

Brooke sprinted back into her closet and sure enough there were the heels underneath her favorite scarf. "Oh God! Thank you, Peyton. You are a lifesaver!"

"You're welcome. Now, I may not know a lot about fashion, but I do know that red heels and a navy blue dress don't seem like the most obvious match. Is this a new trend you're starting?"

"Nope," Brooke said simply, "I changed my mind about the dress. I'm wearing my red one."

"Your red one?"

"The one I wore when I was sixteen. Surprisingly, I'm still the same shape as I was back then and it fits like a glove. The style's still in too."

"Any reason for that dress?"

"Just feeling nostalgic."

"Aww wasn't that the dress you were wearing when Lucas and I had our first kiss?"

"Yes," Brooke said, "But more importantly, it's the dress I was wearing when I realized Nathan Scott was not an ass."

"Wait, what?" Peyton said, the shock echoed in her voice, "I don't remember hearing this."

"That's because you never did," Brooke said, offhandedly, "And you won't now because I'm running late."

Brooke hung up the phone without another word leaving Peyton still speechless.

-----

Nathan paced the front steps of Brooke's house, debating whether or not to push the doorbell. He was anxious and nervous and all the other things that he used to get whenever a pretty girl like Brooke Davis used to accept his invitation to go out when he was a teen. It was silly, really. He was thirty-three years old, and here he was acting like a giddy sixteen-year old.

He was saved the trouble of ringing the doorbell as Evelyn swung the door open and stared at him with an amused grin on her face.

"You, Uncle Nathan, have been standing outside for ten minutes now," Evelyn said, giving him a playful glare.

"Sorry. I must have zoned out." Nathan's cheeks were tinged an uncharacteristic shade of pink.

"Uh huh," Evelyn said rolling her eyes, "Well come on in. Mom's just grabbing her purse."

Nathan slid into the house as Evelyn slammed the door shut causing him to jump. Evelyn circled him, her bright blue eyes scanning his appearance. Nathan had never felt so self conscious before in his life and it was all from his niece's calculating gaze.

She was just like her mother.

"So, Mr. Scott," Evelyn said as she came back to facing him, "what are your intentions with my mother?"

"Evelyn Peyton Scott! You did not just ask your uncle that!" Brooke hissed as she charged down the stairs.

"Hey! It's a reasonable question."

"Just go."

"Ugh fine," Evelyn said, rolling her eyes, "Have fun you two." Evelyn sent them both a wink before slipping out the front door. Brooke turned back to face Nathan.

"I'm sorry about that. She's just being weird…We'll blame it on her father," Brooke smiled, then noticed Nathan was staring at her as if she had two heads. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nathan said shaking himself out of his trance, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Brooke said, smiling sheepishly.

"That's not the dress you showed me."

"I know."

"I remember this dress," Nathan smiled.

"I didn't think you would," Brooke admitted, "But I hoped you would."

_Brooke felt as though there was an anvil plopped on top of her head. She cracked her eyes open and found a steady stream of light pouring towards her as the sun rose. It burned like a bitch, and soon the string of curses flowing from her lips was muffled by a hand, a male hand to be exact._

"_Quiet, Davis. You'll wake-up Tim."_

"_Oh God," Brooke moaned, "Please tell me you and I didn't have a threesome with Tim."_

"_No!" Nathan chuckled, "I wasn't that drunk. You, on the other hand, drank enough Vodka to satisfy the army."_

"_Ha, ha," Brooke murmured, "You're so funny. Now where's Peyton?"_

"_Off screwing Lucas I guess," Nathan shrugged, "I guess your little dare paid off."_

"_You've got to be kidding me…"_

"_Oh come on, Davis! You really didn't see it coming? Those two have more sexual tension than-"_

"_Enough analogies from you," Brooke pouted, her arms folded over her chest. Nathan stared at her curiously. At that moment, she looked so fragile, as if the whole world would come crashing down just because his idiot brother picked Peyton over her._

"_Look, I'm not saying it to be mean," Nathan sighed, "I just don't think it's cool for you to be getting your hopes up on Lucas when he's clearly head over heels for Peyton."_

"_Ugh whatever," Brooke said rolling her eyes, her façade slipping naturally back onto her face, "Why do you even care Nathan?"_

"_I've known you since we were in diapers, Brooke. Before Peyton. Before Tim. No matter how much of a bitch you are, part of me will always care."_

_Brooke didn't say anything just scoffed like she was supposed to, but neither of them really forgot that moment. It was the first time Nathan admitted he cared about someone and really meant it, and both of them knew it._

-------

"You look really beautiful."

"I think I got that the first six times you said it," Brooke blushed as they entered the church.

"Well you do. I'm the luckiest guy here."

"You keep this up, and my cheeks will be redder than my dress."

Nathan just smiled as they both took their seat. The wedding was taking place in the large gothic church on Oakwood Ave. It was the oldest church in the county, and while most of the seating and framework had been restored, it still was adorned like the churches of the 18th century. The air was stale and musty, but there was something incredibly rustic about it. The pews were adorned with white and yellow roses draped in ivory sashes.

Brooke couldn't keep the grin off her face as the ceremony began. Weddings were her element. She loved every bit of them, from the magic they represented to the aura that surrounded the whole ceremony. She was a romantic at heart, believing firmly in the idea that you could spend the rest of your life with one person and be happy. She loved watching how other people interacted at weddings; how old couples would hold hands for the first time in years, how young lovers would whisper in each others ear and stifle giggles, how single people's eyes darted around the room praying that there was someone here who wanted to answer the call of love.

Nathan, on the other hand, wasn't the biggest fan of weddings. Sure he believed in the whole concept of love, honor and cherish, and until death do us part, but he also remembered the two weddings of his own. Weddings brought him back to Haley and the promises they made each other. They reminded him how marrying someone didn't promise that they'd be there forever. It was that scary thought which made him reach out for Brooke's hand.

And it was at that moment that both of them actually took a moment to catch the end of Chris Keller's vow to Rachel.

"…She and I were never meant to be together. I mean, on the grand scale of things, we both expected to be here with someone else. Or hell, maybe not here at all, but sometimes things don't happen the way you expect them too. Sometimes a person comes along and they make you see what's going on right in front of you. They change you. They complete you, and all the while you don't realize it because you're so busy grieving over something else. Love, well, it takes you by surprise. I'm glad she took me by surprise, and I'm glad I'll always have her by my side. Because I know that no matter what happens, she'll be there to face it with me."

"So I guess what I'm saying is, life _happens_, and as long as you find someone to share it with, to overcome it with, you'll be happy. And Rachel is my someone."

Nathan and Brooke looked at each other. Suddenly, it was as if everything was moving in slow motion. There was a palpable tension between them which beat at a steady rhythm in time with their heartbeats. It drummed in their ears.

They felt as though they were on fire. As if each moment they had spent apart, spent fighting their attraction had been all in vain, just gasoline added to the pile of wood. The match, Chris Keller's vow which struck a cord in them, spoke for everything they had ever felt and never realized. And now they burned only for each other.

The rest of the service they spent in a daze, eyes locked. Each of their chests filled with desire. It was a feeling deeper than lust, stronger than primal urge. Something solid and tangible, and yet, shifting and magical all at once. A dull ache. A bottomless pit. An unquenchable thirst. A tug and a pull.

Love. Brooke was the first to put a name to it in her head. She was falling in love with Nathan Scott. She loved him, and it was love like she never experienced before. It was love that grew from friendship. Love that built over time and had flourished out of nowhere, out of nothing.

Nathan knew what it was too, but he couldn't bring himself to say it; that four letter word. He had only felt it once before with Haley, and he had been so sure that he'd never feel it again. Never would it be this strong. But, he had been wrong. There was no denying it. He was falling.

He wanted nothing more than to reach over and kiss her, to hold her. He wanted to press her so close to him that he could feel her heart beat against his own chest. He wanted to absorb every detail about her body, her mind. He wanted to possess.

Damn it, he needed to get out of that church.

As soon as Chris and Rachel filed out, Nathan wasted no time acting on his urges. With his pulse drumming in his ear, he dragged Brooke by the hand out of the side door of the Church. Her heels clicked furiously as she tried to keep up with him, the thrill of the unknown making her giddy with anticipation.

Once Nathan was sure they were out of sight, he stopped without warning, turned and pulled Brooke flush against him, attaching his lips to hers. Brooke knew it would be cliché if she said the kiss swept her off her feet, but damn it, if Nathan wasn't holding her up by the elbows she would've been a puddle on the floor.

His tongue traced the seam of her lips, and she opened her mouth wide letting it in, submitting control to him as he pushed her back against the church's brick wall. The frantic pacing of his kisses was matched with his now wandering hands. While one settled in her hair, tugging her head back to deepen the kiss with every stroke of his tongue, the other was creeping up her thigh, massaging the smooth skin and lightly dragging his fingernails in the hopes of hearing her hiss in pleasure.

She broke the kissing, moaning in utter delight while at the same time trying to take in another breath before she plunged back in, ready to give him a run for his money. She hooked her leg over his waist and rocked into him, rolling her hips in a slow and calculated manner. She was rewarded with a startled gasp from his lips, which left hers to travel down her jaw and over her neck.

She tilted her head to the side, muttering his name and different deities mixed with interjections as he sucked on the junction between her shoulder and neck.

It was somewhere during this time Brooke realized that if she didn't stop this, they would be having sex against a church wall with her daughter no more than thirty feet away.

As Nathan began to nibble on a sensitive spot just below her ear, Brooke realized she didn't rightly care.

God, she loved this man.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_


End file.
